Goddess
by brandnewdaysky
Summary: Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are descendants of the Greek Gods. When another supernatural group targets them, will they be able to survive? AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with a new story! Inspiration for this came from a graphic I saw on tumblr. I'll post the link when I find it, its really good. I don't know how consistent I will be with updates because right now I am in a very demanding summer class for the next five weeks. But I promise I will try! Please review, they mean the world! And this IS a Santana/Brittany pairing.**

Santana laid on her bed, her black shiny hair fanning around the plush dark pillows and comforter. Listening to music playing softly in the background, she mouthed the lyrics to the song, passing time. Taking in deep breath of air, she sat up, leaning against the headboard, enjoying the peacefulness of her room. The walls around her were painted black; paintings adorning the walls. Her furniture was a well polished wood, stained dark. Heavy curtains covered the windows, allowing only minimal light when drawn closed. The room was dark, just the way she liked it.

Unlike other people, Santana enjoyed the darkness. The darkness was her comfort zone; a security blanket. She felt at peace with the shadows, she always had. She was a descendant of Hades after all.

She slowly swung her legs over the edge and pushed off the bed. She walked to the deep wooden shelves that lined her walls and slowly waved her palm over them. Instantly, the small candles that resided on the shelving sparked to life, giving the room a soft glow, casting dancing shadows along the walls and furniture. If there was one thing she enjoyed more than darkness, it was fire. Satisfied, she sat back down on her bed and leaned back. Santana looked at the clock on her bedside table and scowled when the time was shown to be quarter after six. Quinn was late.

"Fucking hell." Santana muttered out loud. She pulled out a nail file and began inspecting her perfectly black polished nails. When she was on her fourth finger, the door slipped open.

"About time you got here, Golden Girl." Santana stated bluntly, without looking up.

Quinn strode across the room to stand in front of Santana. "Why hello to you, too."

Santana placed the file on her night table. "You're late. Aren't you supposed to be the one on time for everything? God knows you bitch about promptness to me enough." Santana said.

Quinn crossed her arms and sat in the desk chair. "It's not my fault. My mother is still reluctant to leave the street since the recent attacks. She's scared they will come after us from the neighbor's willow tree or something. We live in Lima for God's sake!" Quinn breathed.

She peered around the room, taking note of the dimness. "Can you at least turn a light on? I know darkness is your thing, blah, blah ,blah, but come on San. This is just depressing. At least open the damn curtains. I'm baffled how tan you are. You should be albino the way you act towards sunlight."

"Depressing for you, Golden Girl, not me." Santana raised her eyebrows. "And blah, blah, blah." She stated, mocking Quinn.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. She was used to this fight with Santana. It was a weekly occurrence. She straightened her posture, and looked at Santana directly in the eyes. "Santana, you should try and lighten up the room." Quinn spoke with authority.

Santana's dark eyes began to glaze, and felt her body begin to numb. She found herself starting to nod along with Quinn's words. Feeling what was happening, she snapped her head away and shut her eyes. "Damn it, Quinn! No fucking powers on me! Just because you are related to Zeus, doesn't mean you can control me! I don't pull the power card on you!" Santana shouted standing up.

Quinn huffed. "Bullshit! You play the power card all the time! Are we really going to argue about this? Really?"

Santana crossed her arms. "I don't play the power card." She muttered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, you set my bed on fire last week, and sent spirits into my dreams to give me nightmares two weeks before that!"

"First, you kept bitching about how you hated the dark. Wimp, by the way." Santana shrugged.

"I meant for you to turn the lamp on, not set my shit on fire." Quinn glared at Santana.

"Hey, you didn't specify. And two, I just gave you a workout by raising your heart rate a bit. You should be thanking me." Santana said blandly.

Quinn stood up as well. "Unbelievable."

Santana walked to the door and opened it. Leaning against the frame, she clenched her hand into a fist causing the candles to burn out, leaving behind wisps of smoke. "My Dad says tonight we are to practice our affinities. And apparently he heard from council."

Quinn followed Santana out the door. "Council? We haven't heard from them in years. What do they want?"

Santana shrugged. "Not sure. He wanted to wait until your family got here. But if I have to pick a reason, my guess would be because of the attacks."

The blonde nodded solemnly at the thought and set her eyes downcast towards her hand. She felt warmth seep from her forearm and into her palm, now giving off a warm gold glow. She relaxed her arm, allowing the gold light to fade.

Santana sensed Quinn's discomfort, and placed an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the stairs. "Hey, don't worry. This is why we are preparing. Just in case. But as you said, we are in Lima, Ohio. It's unlikely that they'll come here."

Quinn nodded to Santana's reasoning, and allowed herself to be led by the Latina.

Santana and Quinn sat at a beautifully polished table in the dining room of the Lopez household. The room was opposite of Santana's with its parchment walls and mahogany furniture. It was hell of a lot more normal in Quinn's opinion.

Santana's parents were there, Andre and Isabele Lopez, along with Quinn's, Judy and Richard Fabray. Andre was seated at the head, a solemn look etched into his skin. The rest of the table was silent as they waited for Andre to begin.

"Olympic Council contacted Isabele and I today." Andre began. He pulled out an unrolled scroll from his jacket pocket and pushed it across the table for the Fabray's to read. Santana held back an eye roll. Scrolls? So old school.

"They confirmed the Titans are the ones responsible for the attacks."

That caught the attention of Santana, and felt a shiver run down her spine. If there was a group of people she hated, it would be them. The Titans are a group who's ancestors are the Greek Titans. Like the Olympian descendants such as the Lopez and Fabray families, they had special blood running through their veins, giving them advantage over the average human. Senses were sharper, bodies stronger, faster, and healthier. Like Santana and Quinn, a few of them were born with affinities, although it is rare.

Being born with an affinity was extremely rare in the scarce descendant community. The powers that ran through the person related to which bloodline you belonged in. Santana of the Hades line included fire and conjuring spirits. When Santana was turned three, she blew out the candles of her birthday cake. Unhappy the small candles were no longer lit, she scowled and stared hard at the semi melted wax. A second later, the candles reignited, burning a bright blue. It was then that the Lopez family knew their daughter had a gift.

Quinn was the opposite of Santana. She belonged in the Zeus bloodline, which was known for it's power and light. The Fabray's learned of Quinn's abilities when they came home one night from an evening out. The babysitter left in charge of little 4 year old Quinn was sitting on the sofa, eyes unfocused, staring at nothingness in front of her. Quinn was sitting next to her, happily munching on animal crackers watching cartoons at eight at night, way past her bedtime. She looked at her parents in delight, "I told the babysitter I wanted to watch cartoons, so she let me!"

Both families were thrilled and terrified. It was a blessing to be born with such blood, an honor to be a carrier of affinities. But being born with such greatness brought along consequences.

Being born with power had painted a bright target on each girl's back. Titan descendants considered Olympian decedents with affinities a great enemy.

The feud went back thousands of years ago, when the Titans ruled the lands. They were not kind rulers, they were dictators. They created creatures that roamed the lands, torturing its people. The Titans were unfair and downright cruel. They believed fear was the root of loyalty. After many years of civil unjust, the Olympians overthrew the Titans, taking their place at the throne, fixing the wrongs. Ever since, the Olympians have lived peacefully hidden along the humans, keeping the Titans at bay. Ever since, the Titans and Olympians have been enemies.

To this day, the Titans are power hungry, and know the fact that with Olympians still roaming, they cannot be superior like they once were. It has become their goal to wipe out the

Olympian population. Their main targets were those with affinities because in their eyes, they are the biggest threats and blocks of power they once held thousands of years ago. And they would stop at nothing.

The two families had always been friendly with each other. When it was discovered that both girls had affinities, together they decided to move out of the city and into a small town called Lima, Ohio. When the days came where the Titans began their search for the girls, they hoped the town would be small enough to keep them off their radar. For the past eleven years, things have been quiet.

Judy Fabray held a hand to her chest, the other holding the scroll lightly. "Are..are you sure?"

Andre nodded. "It's official from the Council. They sent Aetos this morning to give the message in person. The Titans are making a comeback. There have been four Olympian deaths in the past three months. They found the Hestia and Demeter lines." He said softly. "They are moving fast. Council wants us to be prepared in case we are detected."

Santana slammed her palms against the table and stood up, causing the others to jump. "This is ridiculous! No way am I letting some piece of shit person harm any of us. I won't allow it!" She began to breathe heavily, and Quinn noticed her eyes shift to black.

"Santana, you need to calm down! Control yourself, don't let the power control you!" Quinn snapped. Isabele jumped up and pressed her hands against Santana's shoulders, pushing her back into the chair. "Calm down, young lady. No need to have a fit."

Santana closed her eyes, and when they reopened they were back to their normal hue of brown. "I just want to take them all out."

"You are only seventeen, you still have a year until your powers are fully matured. It would be foolish." Isabele chastised.

Santana sighed. "Then what do we do?"

"What we have been doing for the past couple months. Honing your affinities. It is best to be able to reach your full potential. You will both be safer that way. You will stand a much higher chance of survival if you ever encounter a Titan." Richard responded grimly.

"So they are definitely back?" Quinn asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Andre nodded. "Yes, they are. And the Council thinks our lines are at the top of their list."

**Brittany will be brought in soon, most likely next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It really means a lot and keeps me motivated. Hopefully I will get another update in before next weekend, but again, no promises lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

Quinn sat on the Lopez basement floor, eyes shut in concentration. Breathing in deep and steady, she focused her energy on the warmth emitting from her hands. Santana was sitting in front of her, watching Quinn with her sharp eyes.

"Great, Goldie. Now focus on building the energy. Stay in control." Santana directed. The two girls, under Andre's orders, were practicing their abilities. He always said the best way to practice was to work with someone who had powers as well. Santana and Quinn were a great match, being opposite and having similar strength.

Quinn opened her eyes and shut them again, allowing the energy to slowly creep up her forearms, into her shoulders, and eventually into her chest. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, enjoying the buzz of energy running through her body.

Santana noticed this and stood up quickly, backing up about fifteen feet. "Are you maxed out?"

Quinn judged her power for a second, then nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, show me what you've got, Goldie!" Santana ordered with a smirk.

Quinn stood up quickly, opening her eyes revealing light. She planted her feet and threw her weight forward, arms extended in front of her.

Golden energy shot out of Quinn's palms like electricity, directed towards Santana at a terrifying rate. Santana crouched down and thrust her palms forward, anticipating the attack. A black shadow formed in front of Santana, blocking the energy Quinn blasted at her, a crack sounding. Santana clenched her teeth, arms shaking holding back the force of the energy. Seconds later, Santana's darkness absorbed the energy, dissipating it. Santana dropped her arms to her sides, shaking them out.

"Damn, Q. You're getting strong. That was the strongest yet, I think." Santana noted.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "My potentials are raising everyday."

"Your time to max out is shortening, too. Even from yesterday. I'd like to see a Titan try and take us. They'd be in for a surprise." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn frowned while switching places with Santana. "Don't joke about that. That's serious."

"I'm just saying, if we are this strong right now, can you imagine how much power we will have when we turn 18?" Santana asked.

Quinn couldn't help but lightly smile at that thought. When a descendent turns 18, its like a whole new storage of power is opened within them, easily doubling their strength. It was a nice thought to have all that power, but she knew that they would have to be careful with it, making sure they controlled the power, not the other way around. This is why they dedicated hours weekly controlling their affinities, so the adjustment won't be too harsh when the time came to increase their power in less than a year.

Santana continued. "We are part of the stronger bloodlines; we could be untouchable."

"Look at the Hestia line, though. They are strong as well, look what happened to them!" Quinn countered.

Santana shut her eyes, drawing in energy as Quinn done minutes ago. "They were healers. We're fighters. We'll be stronger."

Santana let the power flare inside her, building at a quick rate, feeling the chill run through her. Quinn shivered watching, feeling the warmth in the room fade. There was always something offsetting to Quinn whenever she was around Santana using her power. It always felt the life was being sucked out of the room. The power wrapped around Santana's chest and limbs, giving the feeling of an adrenaline rush.

Quinn observed carefully, watching for signs of control loss. Although Santana was slightly stronger than Quinn, she also lost control more often. Dark energy was much more dangerous than her own in her opinion, and she was sure to snap Santana out of it when that situation arises.

Santana feeling the rush of power, opened her blackened eyes, zeroing in on Quinn. The blonde stepped back, giving Santana a nod. With a grunt, she unleashed shadows from within her, twisting and curling forward. Quinn held up her golden hands in attempt to block, but the shadows overcame her, swiftly knocking her to the ground with a groan.

Santana rushed forward to Quinn laying on the ground. "Hey, you alright?"

Quinn sat up slowly taking Santana's extended hand, hoisting her up. "Damn, S. That was intense." Quinn muttered, dusting off her jeans.

"I know." Santana said. "It gets stronger everyday." She peered around Quinn to look at the wall, seeing a few cracks.

"Maybe you should work on control exercises for a few days, give yourself a break. You're using a lot of energy. You don't want to burn out." Quinn commented.

Santana walked over to the counter against the wall and picked up two water bottles, tossing one to Quinn. "I guess so. But tomorrow. It's getting late, and I wants to get my sleep on."

Quinn took a sip from her bottle and agreed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school. Same time." With that said, she ascended the stairs out of sight. Santana rolled her shoulders, her arms feeling heavy. She listened carefully for the front door to sound. When satisfied Quinn was gone, she begin to conjure the dark energy again. Quinn is right about staying in control, she thought, but it wouldn't be control that would save them.

* * *

><p>The pool water was cool compared to the dry heat of the beginnings of a California summer. Brittany pushed off from the wall of the pool, gliding across the water, resurfacing a minute later at the other end. Brushing her dripping hair out of her eyes, she gracefully flipped herself on an inflatable raft. She let her fingers trail in the water and sighed with content. With a flick of her wrist, she let the water beneath her swirl in a lazy circle, slowly spinning herself under the hot sun. Controlling water did have its fine points, she thought with a smile.<p>

"Brittany!" A voice cut through the air, and Brittany lifted her head in the direction it came from. Her mother was standing by the sliding door, motioning for her to come over. She groaned and rolled off into the water, quickly swimming to the ladder. She climbed out, and with a wave, she evaporated the water off her skin and shook her long blonde hair out of its loose ponytail.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, crossing the stone patio and walking into the small blue house.

"Dinner! You've been out there all day, you missed lunch." Lynn Pierce stated. Brittany slid onto a stool in the kitchen island. Seeing the grilled chicken on the counter, she heard her stomach rumble. She'll have to remember lunch tomorrow, she decided taking a bite. She reached over to pitcher of lemonade and poured herself a glass. Holding the glass gently, she frosted it, causing the sweet drink to turn icy.

Her mother watched with admiration.

"Mom, stop watching me. It creeps me out." Brittany mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Her mother just brushed off the comment. "I'll just never get over how that works! Poseidon would be proud, honey." Lynn smiled brightly.

Brittany couldn't help but smile as well with that comment. Their hasn't been a affinity holder in their bloodline in two hundred years, which was strange, because their bloodline was considered to be a strong one. The stronger the line, the higher chance of someone inheriting abilities.

"So what are you going to do today? Or at least, what's rest of it?" Lynn asked, making a plate for herself.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. It's super nice out. Maybe I'll go to the pool."

Lynn rolled her eyes. Of course she would pick that. "I swear you are part fish."

"That's gross." Brittany deadpanned.

The front door slammed open, causing the women to jump. Brittany's father rushed to the kitchen and quickly stole a seat looking frantic, alarming them.

"Olympic Heavens, Dan! What's going on?" Lynn asked quickly.

Her father ran a hand through his sandy locks and looked at his wife. "I just ran into Aetos. Or, Aetos was looking for me, but I wasn't watching where I was going. You see I saw the clearest of stones on the sidewalk-"

"Dan! What did Aetos say?" Lynn asked. Brittany looked on with interest. Aetos was one of their only connections to the Olympic Council, who always seemed they had something interesting to say.

"Right!" His face dropped. "The Titans are back."

Lynn let out a gasp as Mr. Pierce continued. "They are the reason the Demeter line disappeared. They were found."

Brittany's eyes bugged out. The Goodwin family was terribly nice, even though they only met a few times in passing. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Does that mean they are..." Lynn trailed off, worry in her eyes.

Dan nodded slowly answering her question. "There was nothing left. The humans blame a furnace blast, but we know better."

Brittany wrapped her arms around herself, trying to take the information in.

"The Goodwin's lived only a few towns over. Oh God! They could know about Brittany!" Lynn said hysterically, the information sinking in.

Dan stood up to hug his wife. "I know. That's what Aetos talked to me about. He wants us to relocate; he knows just as well as I do we wouldn't stand a chance against them."

Brittany looked up at her parents with a despairing expression. "Where are we going?"

Lynn got up and began to pace. "Brittany is right, where do we go? What place is safe? We are not just going to randomly pick a town! This is something that needs to be researched, and checked-"

Dan cut her off. "Aetos told me where to go! He said it is the safest option we've got. Not only is it remote, but their are two other bloodlines living there as well."

Brittany looked up in interest. "What lines? Do they have powers?"

"The Zeus and Hades lines reside there. From what I hear, a couple of them are gifted, but Aetos wouldn't give much. But they are strong lines, and together, we would be stronger, therefore safer."

Lynn frowned when she heard the Hades line mentioned. "Hades? Hmm, not my favorite line, but it will have to do."

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked again.

"Lima. Lima, Ohio."

**And now the motions are set for Brittany to head to Lima. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**woot for an update! I found a pocket of time! Anyways, thanks for the feedback, I love hearing your thoughts and it really motivates me to write. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Brittany dropped the last cardboard box carefully on the floor of her new bedroom. It was smaller than her previous one in California, but it would have to do. It had three windows; two overlooking the street, the third giving a view to the side yard. The walls were a muted gray, the paint beginning to peel in the corners. She frowned looking at the imperfections, but on the bright side it would give her an excuse to redesign the room. Deep blue walls, she decided with a smile, and some new decorations.

The Pierce family moved into a cape house in a quiet residential neighborhood. Lima unfortunately did not have a lot of real estate, and since it was short notice, the family decided to take whatever would be available the quickest. The move was quick and quiet, and it saddened Brittany to leave behind the town she grew up in. Deep down she understood how crucial it was to relocate, so she offered no complaints. It turns out Lima wasn't bad at all, they decided, just different. Instead of palm trees lining the streets, maples stood proud, and replacing the small friendly lizards that basked on the patio were skittish squirrels.

Brittany stepped downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother and father were hunched over a large box, carefully unloading the glassware to be placed in the cherry wood cabinets. Her mother looked up with a tired smile.

"Hey there, hun. How do you like the new room?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's alright. Do you need help?" She motioned towards the pile of untouched boxes.

Lynn nudged a box with her foot. "Try unpacking this one. I think it's just the silverware."

She opened the box and began placing the items in their correct spots.

"So, Britt. Aetos arranged your schooling." Dan started.

Brittany stopped in interest. The flurry of leaving California made her completely forget about school.

"You'll start tomorrow. The school is William McKinley High, just in the next neighborhood over. Small, but I am positive you will make new friends." Dan said, juggling two casserole dishes.

Brittany smiled lightly at the thought of meeting new people. She has always been a friendly person, surely a new school couldn't be that bad. "Do the other bloodlines go to school?" She asked.

Dan nodded. "Yes. Two girls, both your age. I don't know their names yet, but when you see them, I'm sure you'll know."

"Just be careful with the Hades girl. We don't know what she's like yet." Her mother pitched in.

Brittany furrowed her brows. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

Her mother sighed, opening a second box. "It's just they are so..dark. And they don't have the greatest reputation. You have such a bubbly personality. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, I'll be fine. And I'll be the judge of her. I bet your just overreacting. They are still people, just like us. You don't see me running around with a trident chasing after people." Brittany reasoned.

"Britt is right. I'm sure you'll be just fine." Dan stated. "I got their contact information. I'll give them a call later in the afternoon, see if we can set up a little meet and greet later in the week once things have settled down."

Brittany nodded absently and walked to the window facing the fenced backyard. "We need a pool."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Brittany walked into the busy hallway, searching for anything that would give her a clue on where to go. Fresh out of the principal's office, she clutched a wrinkled piece of paper and read the number 557 at the top, indicating her locker. She wove through the sea of students, her new classmates reminding her of schools of fish, all moving together in unison. Reading the numbers that lined the cream and red colored lockers, she searched for her own. A few feet down, she finally reached hers. She fiddled with the combination lock, and on the second try she popped it open. She placed an extra notebook and pack of pencils inside. She closed the locker softly as the bell rang. Students began to walk quicker, determined to avoid being late to their class. She looked at her schedule again to see where her next class was located. She walked down the hall with a map in hand, navigating through the school.

Santana and Quinn walked down the halls with an air of confidence around them. Classmates approached Quinn, asking for her opinion on this, complimenting her on that. Seeing what she was wearing for the day, setting daily trends. It was obvious to anyone who went to McKinley; Quinn Fabray had the entire student body eating out of the palm of her hand. And she loved it. Quinn was their leader, and she knew it. Just like Zeus, she was born to lead. Santana was on Quinn's side, striding with power. She was also at the top at school. With one look, she  
>could part the hallway like the red sea, clearing their path. Her classmates feared her, and she took pride in that knowledge.<p>

Jacob Israel ran along their sides, a microphone in hand. "Ladies! How are you today? Would you like to tell the Muckraker what you think of the new biology teacher-"

Santana grabbed him by the back of the neck, stopping him from continuing. "Go bother someone else, Jewfro. Move along." She sent a trace of darkness into him, sending a shiver down his spine. Satisfied, she let him go, watching him high tail it down the hall.

Quinn choked back a laugh. "You have got to stop doing that. You'll give him nightmares."

"Better then his pervy dreams of us." Santana replied. She stopped suddenly, causing Quinn to look back with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, S?" She asked.

Santana didn't answer right away. She was focused on a feeling in her chest. She couldn't identify it, and it intrigued her. "Do you feel that?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, until the strange feeling creeped into her as well. "Yeah.."

Santana walked quickly down the hallway, the feeling growing stronger, Quinn trailing behind her. She stopped again, staring ahead. There was a blonde girl, walking slowly towards them, looking at a piece of paper. She was stunning, and Santana could see the blue glint in her eyes. She was mesmerizing.

"She's one of us." Quinn murmured, breaking Santana out of her trance. Right as Quinn spoke, the blonde girl's head snapped up, locking eyes with Santana. She walked over to the two girls and let out a small smile. "Should we take this somewhere private?"

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Quinn led the trio behind the bleachers, usually abandoned at this hour. When away from any listening ears, Quinn spoke.

"Hi there, my name is Quinn. Zeus bloodline."

Brittany smiled large. "Brittany. I'm a Poseidon descendent."

Santana extended her hand and tried to form words on her tongue. "Santana of the Hades line."

Brittany reached her hand forward, grasping Santana's. She felt a warmth pass through her. She didn't see what was so dark about her. She looked up at Santana and made eye contact again. They let go quickly, and saw a faint blush creep along Santana's cheeks.

"Poseidon? What brings you to Lima? There's not a beach for miles." Quinn asked.

Brittany sat down in the grass, the other two following. "Well, I'm originally from California. But Titans attacked a bloodline that lived nearby. The Demeter line. So tragic." Brittany said eyes downcast. "Since my family lived so close, it was determined that we were unsafe there. I'm the only one of my family with an affinity, and I have very little training, so Council decided to relocate us here. They spoke of your lines. Both of you have strong blood."

"You have affinities? So do I. Well, the both of us." Quinn commented.

Brittany sat up straighter. "Really? That's so exciting!"

"It was a good move to come here." Santana said almost shyly. "We've been here undetected for nearly eleven years. And you should train with us. We train almost daily."

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not much of a fighter."

"It's not all about fighting, its gaining complete control and understanding of your abilities." Quinn added.

Santana looked at her, as if examining. " You should talk to my dad. He's like, an ability expert. Makes you almost think that he has one himself." She chuckled.

A bell sounded from the building and the girls stood. "We'll talk later." Quinn said, Santana smiling and nodding behind her.

`~`~`~`~`~`

Santana decided to walk home from school rolling a small blue flame between her fingers trying to clear the thoughts buzzing through her head. Or person, rather. Brittany wouldn't leave her head all day since meeting her. It was really awesome finding another descendent her age, especially with an affinity. Also the fact that she is gorgeous, and has the bluest eyes she's ever seen, and the tanned tone muscles- Santana groaned, putting the tiny flame out. There was just something about the blonde that infatuated her. She arrived home and found her dad in the study.

"Dad! You will never guess what happened today." Santana began.

Andre looked up from his laptop. "Let me guess, you met the daughter of the Pierce's. Or should I say, the Poseidon descendent."

Santana faltered for only a minute. He would know. "Yeah. Let me guess. Aetos told you?"

Her father chuckled. "No, he only said that the family was moving here for protection. The daughter is your age, so I figured."

"Well, your right. She has an affinity."

"Yes, we'll talk about it all tonight." Andre stated.

Santana lifted an eyebrow. "Tonight?"

"The Fabray's invited us along with the Pierce's for dinner tonight, to get to know each other and to go over some business." Andre answered. "We leave in about an hour."

`~`~`~`~`~`

Brittany arrived home, seeing her parents waiting for her in the kitchen having coffee. They heard Brittany and looked up with smiles.

"Hi, honey! How was your first day?" Lynn asked.

Brittany let out a wide smile. "It was great. I met the other descendants. Their names are Quinn and Santana. They're super nice." Super pretty, too, especially Santana, but she decided to keep that to herself. Their meeting kept replaying in her mind, her dark eyes entrancing. She was stunning. She grabbed a glass, having it fill with water. She took a sip and sat on a stool. "It was like I knew who they were instantly. Well, not name wise, but I could tell they were Olympian. It was the strangest thing."

"Stranger things have happened." Dan commented. "Anyways, we're having dinner at the Fabray's tonight. The Zeus line. And the Lopez family I believe as well. Just to talk about what happened and to get everyone on the same page."

Brittany smiled wide. Seeing Santana again sounds really nice. "Awesome. I think you'll really like Santana and Quinn."

"I'm sure we will. We'll leave soon, so get ready." Lynn stated.

`~`~`~`~`~`

Santana arrived at the Fabray's house in a fitted black dress and knee high boots and let herself in, making her way to Quinn's room. She opened the door, finding Quinn perched on a white bench in front of her mirror.

"Hey, Goldie."

"Satan." Quinn greeted. They both smiled, and Quinn turned around to face Santana. "Ready to see Brittany tonight?" She sang out.

Santana crossed her arms. "Um, sure. Why?"

Quinn smirked. "Don't play that game. I saw how you looked at her today. She completely threw you off guard. You were actually nice."

"Don't know what you're talking about. And I can be nice if I wanted to." Santana deflected, throwing herself on Quinn's gold comforter.

"Please, you never took your eyes off of her. And see? Wanted to. You chose to be nice willingly. You like her, admit it." Quinn jested.

"I just met her, Quinn! Calm down!" Santana buried her face in a pillow. "We don't even know if she goes that way."

Quinn smiled lightly and walked to the window. "Think you can form straight sentences around her?"

Santana scowled. "Yeah, why?"

"Because she's here."

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the later update! As I said previously, things are pretty hectic here between work and my class. I know some of you have raised concern about similarities between this fic and Percy Jackson, so I would like to point out that I haven't read the book or seen the movie, so if its similar, sorry. *shrugs* Anyways, thanks for the feedback, it really motivates me, and enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

Santana and Quinn stepped down the stairs in time to see Brittany and her parents shuffle in the front door threshold. Brittany heard them come down the stairwell and smiled up at them with a small wave. The two girls smiled back, and Santana motioned her over to them.

"Hey, Brittany." Santana smiled. "Glad you could make it."

Brittany smiled brightly and hugged her. "Hi, Santana!" Santana stiffened at the action for a second, not used to being touched like that, but found herself comfortable in the embrace. It felt safe and warm. Warm? Since when do you do safe and warm Lopez? Santana wondered. As quickly as the hug started, they broke apart.

"Sorry, I'm a bit impulsive." Brittany said, stepping back.

Santana waved it off. "I don't mind. Come on, let's go talk in the other room."

She followed the girls into the living room, and sat on the sofa next to Santana with Quinn seated across from them. She glanced around the room they were in, and made a mental note that the Fabray's had to be well off. The room had a hardwood floor and a ceiling with a swirled pattern. A white marble fireplace stood in the corner with photos of the family lining the top, along with a small statue of Zeus in the center. The room was filled with cream colored furniture and green leafy plants, giving it an elegant vibe. Gold flowing curtains lined the open windows.

"Wow, your house is incredible, Quinn." Brittany complimented, leaning back into the sofa.

"Thanks." Quinn replied with a smile. "My parents like to stay traditional. Keep the culture." Her fingers traced the arm of the chair. "So Brittany. How are you liking Lima so far?"

Brittany looked up at two pairs of eyes watching her. "It's different, but not in a bad way. I think I'll be just fine here. It's nice being in a place where people know who I am so I don't have to hide myself. Its hard to make real connections with people when you have to hide the majority of yourself behind a mask. I can't really go tell them who I really am and what I can do, they'd throw me in the ward."

Santana jumped in. "I totally get it. It pretty much sucks not being able using powers in public. It would make life so much easier. I can't count how many times I just want to scare the crap out of the Neanderthals that we go to school with." She said crossing her arms.

Quinn laughed. "That's a good one, Satan. I can't count how many times you actually did scare the daylights out of them. Remember when you sent Karofsky home crying?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and it was only one time."

Brittany looked up at Santana in amusement. "What did you do?"

"When he first moved here, he would hit on me relentlessly and I wasn't interested. Finally it got to the point where I made him basically hallucinate what terrified him most."

"Wow, that's intense." Brittany said, eyebrows raised.

Santana feared Brittany would start second guessing her, so she backtracked quickly. "I didn't mean for it to be that bad. Just give him some bad vibes for him to stay away, you know? But I was pretty pissed, and I couldn't control it; it just kind of happened." She paused for a moment. "That was years ago, like 8th grade. I have much more control now."

"So is that your power? Scare people?" Brittany joked, nudging Santana's thigh with her own.

Santana felt her leg burn at the touch and answered Brittany. "A little part of it, I guess. I can control fire, and I can use dark energy. If I'm focused enough I can conjure spirits as well, but that takes a lot of energy, so I rarely do that. Hades was the ruler of the Underworld. Basically, I'm not a pleasant enemy." Santana leaned back into the plush couch, getting comfortable. "I'm guessing yours has something to do with water, being of Poseidon blood and all."

Brittany nodded energetically. "Yep! I control water. I basically tell it to do what I want, and it listens." Santana's lips tugged upwards at the corners hearing this. "And I can control a little bit of weather. Nothing crazy, but you know, rain and snow. One of my favorite things to do is get the clouds to mist just right and make awesome rainbows. I'm like, a genius at that."

"That sounds awesome, Britt." Santana replied, smiling. The thought of using powers for such recreation like that almost baffled her. Her affinity isn't exactly the most fun one out there.

Brittany grinned brightly at the comment. "Yeah, it really is. I mean, I can make double rainbows, triple rainbows, and I made an awesome quadruple one once, but my mom told me to knock it off before I drew attention." She chuckled. She leaned in to Santana. "I always thought if I made a super rainbow, I would get a pot of gold." Brittany whispered.

Santana let out a laugh, the thought of Brittany painting the sky with color hoping for gold. "Maybe it has to be five rainbows."

Brittany smiled brightly and tried to control the pounding of her heart. There was just something about this raven haired girl that drew her in, and she barely knew her. She locked eyes with Santana for a moment, both smiling.

Quinn witnessed the exchange and coughed loudly, drawing attention to herself. "That's cool, Britt." She said, trying not to raise her eyebrows at Brittany's comment. Santana shot her a glare, knowing what she was thinking. Quinn ignored her and turned back to Brittany. "Water can be pretty powerful if you practice."

Brittany shrugged. "I never really trained before. I just use mine for fun and simple stuff. What about you? Seeing others with abilities is so interesting for me."

"She likes to pretend she's Pikachu." Santana said smirking.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, zapping her with a spark in the side. Santana jumped, but laughed as Quinn proved her point for her.

"I'm not a fucking pokemon! Are you ten?" Quinn said exasperated. She turned to Brittany, who was laughing quietly at this exchange. "I can conjure gold energy, which is sometimes in the form of electricity. You know, how Zeus threw lightning bolts? I also have some mind control. It's not perfect, but it works on most people. Once I'm eighteen it will be up to par, I believe."

"Wow. No one is going to want to mess with you two." Brittany said in awe.

"That's why we practice. Because if a time comes where Titans swing by Lima, we need to be able to defend ourselves and our families. Being born with an affinity also gives you the obligation to protect." Santana replied.

Brittany bit her lip. "I hope I will be able to help if the time comes."

"Sometime this week you should come to a training session. Santana and I can see what you've got, and we can go from there." Quinn said.

Brittany smiled. "That would be great."

Judy Fabray popped her head into the room. "Girls, dinner is ready, come make a plate."

Everyone was seated in the ornate dining room passing around plates of vegetables and pot roast. Santana sat next to Quinn, and Brittany was next to her parents, across from Santana. The group chatted, and it wasn't long before the conversation turned to the reason why they were gathered there that night.

"How safe do you think this town is?" Lynn asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Fairly safe. We've been here over a decade, and not one problem. Of course, we do take measures to avoid being exposed, which limits the girls power use in public. Of course, no one outside the bloodlines are to hear any word of this." Andre stated. "Council actually picked this place, because of how off the radar it is. Our goal is really to live a normal life, and this was the perfect place."

Brittany chewed her green beans slowly. "Will us being here make you all easier to find?" She bit her lip, the last thing she wanted was to burden these families, especially Santana, who seemed set on the protection of her family.

"As long as we continue to live under the radar, we should be just fine. It is better for us to stick together and have each other's backs. Allies are important this day and age." Richard stated.

"Brittany, I hear you have an affinity yourself?" Andre asked the blonde.

Brittany shook her head yes. "Water control."

"You should begin training, hone your skills. You never know when they will come in handy." Andre said.

Santana looked up to Brittany. "As Quinn said earlier, you should join us in practice. I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Fantastic idea, Santana." Andre said. "It would be really beneficial for your protection."

"Andre, how do you know about all this power training?" Lynn asked almost skeptically.

Andre took a sip from his glass. "You see, my sister Christina was also born with a gift. A reason why Isabele and I were so surprised that Santana was gifted as well, because it is so rare to have affinities in close family members. She has the same powers as Santana, only stronger."

"Not for long." Santana said quietly, stabbing her roast with her fork. Brittany smirked at her confidence.

Andre ignored his daughter. "I was always around when she was training, so I was bound to pick up a few tips and tricks along the way."

"So where is she now?" Dan asked lightly.

"She works for Council as a Defender. I can't pinpoint where she is now, for she is always on the move. She stops by to say hello a few times a year, though."

"A Defender? I haven't heard of those." Brittany stated, intrigued. She has been here only a few days, and already she was learning so much.

Santana answered her. "The Defenders are a group of descendants like my aunt who have strong affinities. They usually get recruited shortly after they turn eighteen. Of course it's by choice, but it's pretty honorable to be chosen. They are kind of like the Greek God secret service. They recon for safe areas to live, and if combative Titans are spotted, they get called in to help those in danger and take out the evil bastards if needed."

"Language, mija." Isabele scolded.

A smile played across Santana's lips. "Basically my aunt is awesome and her job is to kick ass."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "If Council has this group you mentioned, then why have there been so many deaths in the last few months?"

"More and more Titans are becoming violent. There just aren't enough Defenders these days. They can only do so much." Andre replied.

The table was silent for a few moments, the only noise coming from utensils clinking against the fine plates. Richard stood up and pulled out a blue bottle from a mounted wall cabinet.

"Let us avoid this depressing talk, and celebrate the arrival of the Pierce family." Richard began. "It is always nice gaining the friendship of other bloodlines." He unscrewed the top, and began filling the unused glasses around the table. A pale rose colored liquid filled the glasses, small bubbles trailing up the sides.

Santana's eyes widened when she saw her glass filled, understanding what it was. Quinn wore a similar expression.

Confused, Brittany looked at her own. "What is this? Wine?"

Richard took a seat. "This Brittany, is a blush wine mixed with Nectar. This is the drink of the Gods." He raised his glass with the adults and they took a long drink. Santana and Quinn followed as well. Brittany looked at her glass and hesitated. She never had this before.

Santana saw her hesitance. "Try it Brittany. It's really good, I promise."

Taking Santana's word, Brittany brought the glass to her lips and allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. It had a taste she could hardly describe. It was incredibly sweet, and the bubbles tickled her mouth. It left a spreading warmth, giving her the feeling of rejuvenation. She felt as if she drank pure power.

"See? It's incredible." Santana breathed, enjoying the effects of of the drink.

"Incredibly rare as well." Quinn added. "You can only get it in a diluted form from Mount Olympus."

Brittany's only response was to drink more from her glass. It was like nothing before.

The night flew by, filled with the families getting to know each everyone and other pleasantries. When the clock struck ten, the families decided to call it a night.

Clutching her car keys, Santana flicked a fireball at Quinn. "Later, Q."

Quinn ducked at the flame, and laughed when Isabele swatted her daughter's head. "Mija!"

"Ow! Mami, it was just a joke!" Santana said as they walked out the door.

"Bye, Quinn! Thanks for the awesome dinner!" Brittany said.

"Not a problem, Brittany. I'll be seeing you around." Quinn replied, waving.

Brittany walked down the smooth stone path towards the parked family car. A hand caught hers, gently stopping her.

"Hey, Britt." Santana began. "Take my number so we can meet up again soon. I can be your personal tour guide of the town if you want."

Brittany's eyes shined. "That's really nice of you Santana, thanks! I will definitely hold you to that." They quickly swapped numbers and parted ways.

When Brittany arrived home and was about to go to sleep, her phone buzzed on her dresser.

-_had an awesome time tonight. would you like to get your tour tomorrow afternoon?_-

Brittany smiled at her phone. Quickly she tapped out her reply.

-_that works! C u tomorrow! :)_ -

A moment later the phone buzzed again.

-_great! i'll txt u tmrw, goodnight!_ -

She grinned and placed her phone on the nightstand and got comfortable underneath the covers. She fell asleep smiling about the texts, but more importantly, about the girl who sent them.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, would you readers be interested in possible faberry? I plan on giving Quinn a love interest soon, so any insight would be welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the feedback, I'm blown away. I love reading your opinions, and it definitely keeps me writing. As for the Quin ships, I'm pretty sure I've picked her fate, but it won't be seen for at least a few more chapters, as I don't want to rush it. I'll try to update again when I can, but I have two exams for one class this week, and I've been given a lot of hours for work. Anyways, this chapter is pretty fluffy at points, so I hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

Santana woke up to her alarm blaring at 10 am. Groaning into her pillow, she felt her hand around the nightstand until she reached the clock, successfully turning it off. She rolled over and sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A smile crossed her lips when she remembered she was supposed to take Brittany around town today. Grinning, she reached for her cell phone and sent a quick message to Brittany, hoping she would be awake.

- _Want me to pick you up at 11:30? We can do lunch.-_

Waiting for a response, Santana cracked open her heavy curtains. Seeing bright sunlight pour in, she frowned and opted to keep the curtains closed. Too damn bright, she thought. Having sunbeams in her room was a characteristic she didn't like to recognize. Santana checked her phone for a message and tossed it on her bed, seeing no response. She had time to kill, so she sat on her carpet and closed her eyes. No time is a bad time to practice, she thought.

Meditating, Santana conjured dark energy into her hands, simply practicing a control technique that Quinn insists on her performing. She rolled the energy around her palms, building the strength. Once it was almost to much power to hold, she let out a breath and allowed the energy to dissipate gently. Last time she waited to long to release the energy, she ended up having to buy new furniture. Santana smiled in accomplishment. That was the most power yet. A buzz broke the silence in her room, and Santana darted onto her bed for the phone.

-_Sounds good! Can't wait!_-

Santana smiled at the response, her stomach releasing butterflies. She dialed Quinn's number, knowing she would be awake. She has a tendency to be an early riser, something that Santana would never understand. She was more of a night person, staying up late and sleeping through the morning.

"Hey, Santana." Quinn answered.

Santana began to make her way downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, Q. So guess what I'm doing today?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"Um, I don't know. Being lame and antisocial like normal?"

"What? No. I am taking Brittany around town today; hanging out with her." Santana smiled, not even bothered by Quinn's insult.

Quinn huffed. "And no invite for me?" Before Santana could reply she laughed. "It's okay, I know you like her."

"You have no idea." Santana said pouring a glass of orange juice. "There's just something about her. I swear, we have a connection. I feel it whenever she's near me. It's hard to explain."

"So, are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked.

Santana bit her lip gently. Telling Brittany about her sexuality is a big step, but she wasn't sure she wanted to risk Brittany knowing and freaking out on her.

Quinn filled the silence. "I think you should just get it out there."

"What if she flips out? I don't want that to happen." Santana ran her fingers through her hair.

"If she does flip out, then you know it would never have worked out." Quinn responds.

Santana thought about that. "Touche, Goldie Locks. I'll see how it goes. If the moment shows up, I'll go for it."

"You'll be fine, S. Oh, and while I got you on the phone, you should bring Brittany to train tonight. We missed last night's session."

"I'll run it by Brittany, but either way I'll be there." Santana answers. "And thanks, Q. I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

><p>Brittany rummaged through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Santana was going to be here soon, and she wanted to look good. She picked up two blue tops, comparing the two of them. A knock sounded at the door, and Lynn stepped in.<p>

"Hey, Mom." Brittany called over her shoulder, still deciding.

Lynn looked at the now messy closet in curiosity. "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yep. Santana's picking me up at 11:30." Brittany made a decision and tossed the shirt across the back of her chair, moving on to pick her jeans.

"Santana? What are you two doing today?"

"She was nice enough to invite me to show me around town and to hang out this afternoon." Brittany said, smiling.

"Oh, that's nice." Lynn said hesitantly.

Brittany turned to her mom and crossed her arms. "Okay. You met her last night. What's your problem now?"

"She's just so dark." Lynn stated.

"She's a Hades descendant. Of course she's dark on the outside. But she's really nice. She really made an effort to make me feel welcome."

Lynn sighed. "Just be careful, please? The Hades line doesn't have the greatest reputation."

"Mom, I'll be fine." Brittany muttered.

Her mother sighed. "And do be aware of your surroundings, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine. Santana will be with me."

"Alright. Well, your father and I are going out to look at some furniture for the family room. If you need us, call your father's cell phone. I'll see you later tonight." She kissed her daughter's head, and left the room.

Brittany watched her mother leave, then turned to get ready. What reputation was her mother talking about? Surely she's never heard of something like that. Brushing the thought aside, she continued to get dressed. She'll ask Santana later.

At exactly 11:30, she heard a car pull up her driveway. Brittany looked out her window to see a black sedan with Santana in the driver's seat. With one last brush through her hair and a twirl in front of the mirror, she met Santana out on the driveway. The moment Santana stepped out of her car, Brittany couldn't help but stare in awe. How could a person be so stunning in just a pair of stylish jeans and shirt?

Realizing she was staring, she blushed.

"Hi, Santana!" Brittany greeted, recovering.

Santana smirked at the beautiful blonde, catching her stare. "Hi, Britt. Ready to go?" She cocked her head toward the car. Brittany nodded,

and Santana opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." Brittany said.

Santana ducked her head and opened her own door. She pulled out of the driveway and shifted the car into gear.

Brittany looked up to Santana. "So where are we going?"

Santana smiled. "Well, Britt, I thought I would take you to the best restaurant in a fifty mile radius first. Then after we'll just go from there, see where the day takes us. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. What restaurant is it?" Brittany asked. She couldn't remember seeing one when she first drove through the town, it was that bare.

"It's on the outskirts. I know, you would think that they would put it in the center of town, but it's Lima, and they don't do logic here it seems." Santana answered.

Brittany laughed, and Santana continued to drive. After a few minutes, she slowed the car to a stop in front of a small building with a sign 'Breadstix'.

"I promise you Britt, they have the best breadsticks here! I can't get enough!" Santana exclaimed. She tugged the blonde inside, and were soon seated in an empty corner. The restaurant always seemed vacant during lunch hours. Santana immediately reached for a breadstick from the bowl and began munching on it. Brittany grabbed one and bit the end of it.

"See? Good, right?" Santana said, grabbing another. Brittany giggled at Santana, seeing her so excited. It was funny seeing someone like her so excited for something simple like breadsticks. She loved seeing Santana's smile.

"Yeah, San, they're good." Brittany said, taking another bite. The waiter stopped at their table and dropped off two glasses of water and took their orders. While they waited for the food, the two continued to chat.

"So what do you do for fun around here, exactly?" Brittany asked, curiously.

Santana shrugged. "I don't really do fun here. I actually don't have that many friends here, as surprising as that sounds." She joked. Santana knew she kept people away from her for a reason; she preferred it to be that way. "I mainly train in my free time, or hang out with Quinn.

She's kind of my only friend I have here." She looked shyly at her plate. "And you."

Brittany took her free hand. "Of course we're friends. You were the first one to be really nice to me. And I like to think I have awesome friend judgment."

Santana felt tingles run up her hand, so she gently pulled away after a moment, trying to process. Friend judgment? Maybe that means she has no chance? What was this girl doing to her? Santana mentally shook out her thoughts. "Thanks, Britt."

"What else do you do besides train?"

Santana looked up, thinking. "Besides training we just hang around I guess. Go shopping now and then. And speaking of training, Quinn and I are having a session tonight, do you want to come?"

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Definitely! I want to see you in action." She winked.

Santana smirked and let out a small laugh.

"So that's all you really do? What about school?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of water.

"Well, Quinn and I were on the Cheerios for a bit. That's the cheer squad at McKinley. But we quit last year."

"Why?"

Santana sneaked a look around the restaurant to see where the other patrons were sitting. She relaxed seeing they were out of earshot. She kept her voice low anyways. "We began winning. Sue Sylvester is the cheer coach, and with our winning status, she blabbed to every media source that would listen. My parents thought it would be unwise to get that much press coverage on ourselves, considering we're supposed to be lying low. So we quit." Santana explained.

Brittany's eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry, that sucks not being able to do anything. Will it be like that for me?"

"I'm sure you can do what you want, you just need to be really careful, that's all." Santana said honestly. "Besides, training is really important for us at this time,

especially to me. My plan is to join my aunt amongst the Defender ranks when I'm eighteen."

Brittany looked up surprised. "Really? You would leave home to fight? San, that's dangerous."

"I'm tough. It takes a lot to break a Hades descendant." Santana stated. "Besides, I know Quinn will stay behind to keep an eye on my family. My family is her family, and vice versa."

Their food arrived, and they began to eat. A thought popped into Brittany's head. "I have a question."

"Mhmm." Santana mumbled through her spaghetti, encouraging her.

"Why does my mom freak about you being a Hades descendant?" She internally cringed at how that sounded, hoping it wasn't out of line. She saw Santana put her fork down. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Santana. You don't have to answer that, just forget it." Brittany backtracked, worried she upset the girl.

Santana held up her hand. "No, it's fine. I understand where your mom is coming from. You see, about fifty years ago, another branch of the Hades line turned traitor and joined with Titans. Something about them wanting more power, I'm not sure. It opened up a lot of gossip and people started second guessing my line. Your mom associates me with them, I guess." Santana said slowly.

Brittany looked into her deep brown eyes and detected a hint of sadness. "But your not like that."

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm not. I would never. The thought is sickening. I would never be able to turn on my family, or you. The Defenders took care of them, though, as much as it sucked to go against our own kind. But it had to be done. They were doing too much damage. But whatever, it's in the past." She took a long gulp of water finishing the glass. She began looking for the waiter for a refill. Brittany reached over and pulled her hand down.

"I got this." Brittany subtly reached for Santana's glass, and when she gave it back, it was full.

"Wow, those water tricks are handy." Santana said in amazement. "I could get used to this."

Brittany chuckled. "Mhmm. The more water, the better. One thing I'll miss back at home is my pool and the beach. Swimming is the best thing ever."

Santana's eyes lit up. She threw a few bills on the table and pulled Brittany up. "San, let me help pay-"

Santana cut her off. "Shh. I got it, I invited you out. Now come on, I want to show you some place I think you'll really like."

They drove for about twenty minutes, and the road twisted into a maple forest. Santana pulled over and got out of the car, Brittany following.

"Where are we?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana took her hand, leading her down a path. "You said you loved water, so this is the lake. It's not an ocean, but it's better than a pool." She winked.

Sure enough, one more twist down the path was a large sparkling body of water. Brittany squealed in delight. "San, this is perfect!" She kicked off her shoes and ran to the edge of the dock. "San, come on!" She called.

Santana hesitated, but walked down to the dock anyways.

"Let's swim!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana began to back up. "I don't know, I don't have a change of clothes."

Brittany pouted. "Come on Santana. You just said I'm your friend. Don't you trust me?" She got Santana there, she knew it. The shorter girl let out a playful sigh, and kicked off her boots as well. Brittany took this as a good sign, and reached for her hand. Santana looked into Brittany's sparkling eyes and took it. Then without warning, Brittany wrapped her arms around her and pushed both of them into the water.

Santana broke the surface sputtering. "Brittany!"

Brittany only laughed. "Lighten up, San. This is fun!" She ducked underwater and resurfaced about thirty feet out, baffling Santana. How does she swim that fast? She kicked her feet hard in attempt to catch up with the blonde. When she caught up, she treaded water to catch her breath.

"Damn, you swim fast. Poseidon give you that gift?" Santana asked.

Brittany floated effortlessly watching Santana tread. "I told you, I control the water, I don't have to do much work." She reached her hand towards Santana, and Santana instantly felt the water supporting her head above the water. She slowly stopped treading after realizing Brittany was controlling the water, keeping her afloat.

"This feels so weird!' Santana laughed, getting used to the sensation.

"You get used to it." Brittany said. "Let's go to the other side!" Before Santana could respond, her friend ducked underwater with a splash.

Santana dived after her, determined to keep up.

After a good hour of being in the lake, Santana began making her way to shore. "Britt, let's head in, we need to meet Quinn soon, and I want to show off my powers, because you've been blowing me away with yours."

They walked up the shore soaked, and Santana began wringing out the bottom of the shirt. She sat down on the grass under the sun, willing to dry at least a little before getting in her car. Brittany dropped to Santana's side. She whipped her hair, splashing Santana in the face.

Santana laughed and wiped the water out of her eyes. "Britt! We have to be at least a little dry before getting back in the car." She looked back at Brittany and saw she was completely dry. "You suck! Use that power on me!"

Brittany took hold of her hand, and Santana felt the water evaporate from her skin. After the excess water was gone, she continued to hold her hand.

Santana enjoying the blonde's touch, but then Quinn's words ran through her head. She let go of Brittany's hand and frowned.

Brittany saw the mood change. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana bit her lip. "Brittany, you have to know something about me. It wouldn't be right to keep it from you."

The blonde looked up in concern. "What? What is it?"

Santana looked down at her hands. Now or never. "I'm gay. Just thought I would throw that out there now." She didn't look up at Brittany;

instead kept eye contact on her fingernails. There was a long silence, and Santana felt her heart drop. She blew it.

"Good."

Santana felt a soft hand gently hold her chin. "What?"

Brittany smiled. "Good. That means I can do this." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Santana's. The kiss was short, but Santana felt her lips tingle from the touch. She smiled gently at Brittany, and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was warm, and their lips moved together gently and slowly. Santana felt her hand glide up Brittany's neck and run her fingers through the long blonde hair. After a few moments they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Wow." Brittany said breathily.

Santana kept her hand in Brittany's hair. "Wow is right. I've only known you a few days and I don't know what it is, but I can't get you out of my mind."

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand in her own. "Me, too. You're something else, Santana."

"What does this mean?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes, smiling. "It means that I really like you. And I hope you feel the same."

"I do. I know this is quick, but I feel a connection with you. It's like nothing before. Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked, hopeful. She felt slightly ridiculous for asking so quickly, but she couldn't help it. Brittany was perfect.

"Yes." Brittany kissed her again, and they laid back onto the grass, arms around each other, enjoying their new found status.

"Hey, Santana. Look at that cloud."

Santana followed Brittany's hand where she was pointing. A large puffy white cloud was above them, floating lazily by.

"Looks like a pirate ship." Santana wondering.

"Nope." Brittany said. "Look again."

Santana watched in awe as the cloud shifted, changing it's shape into what looked like a heart. Brittany blushed lightly and turned to Santana.

Santana felt her heart soar, and kissed her cheek. "That's awesome, Britt."

**haha so Brittany is quite the romantic ;) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't lying when I said my schedule is hectic lol, but I swear I am trying. Good news is that my class has only two weeks left, so updates will pick up quicker after that. I also have tumblr, where I usually post progress updates. The url is my penname. Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate it! It definitely helps keep me going. Anyways, on with the story!**

The evening arrived slowly for Quinn, as she was looking forward to this session. Having Brittany present tonight would definitely add an interesting element to practice, changing the dynamics. She would also be lying if she said she wasn't curious of Brittany's strength. Although the bubbly blonde played off her power as recreation, Quinn knew that Poseidon was fierce, so she most likely would bring something to the table.

She pulled into Santana's driveway, noting that the familiar black sedan was still missing. She smiled, hoping that her friend was having a good time. Brittany seemed like the perfect person to lighten Santana up. She smiled thinking of how opposite they seemed of each other. She glanced at her dashboard clock, and noted that she was still a bit early. She walked up the green lawn and into the enclosed porch, settling herself on the wooden swing, swinging her legs up to get comfortable. Pushing the swing lazily with her arm off the railing, she waiting for the two girls to show up.

It wasn't long before she heard a car drive up the street. Craning her neck, she saw Santana's car pull into the driveway, parking in her usual spot. She rose from the swing and leaned against one of the porch's support beams to wait. She watched Santana and Brittany get out of the car and make there way over to her.

"Hey, Goldie!" Santana shouted across the front lawn, matching Brittany's stride.

"Hey, you two. Did you have fun today?" Quinn asked, opening the porch door for them. She watched Santana share a smile with Brittany.

"Fantastic time." Brittany answered. Santana nodded in agreement.

Quinn stared at them; something was different. One, Santana had a blinding smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" She turned to Brittany. "What did you do with the Santana I know?" She questioned playfully.

"Hey, still standing here." Santana stated. "And Brittany didn't do anything. Well, not really." Santana glanced at Brittany, who nodded back, giving silent approval.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Quinn asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Quinn." Santana started. "Remember when I told you I like Britt?" She laced her fingers with Brittany's to Quinn's surprise. "Turns out she likes me back." The two smiled at each other and turned back to Quinn.

"We're dating." Brittany finished.

Quinn stood stunned for a moment, then her face broke into a big smile. "That is so cute! Aw, San had the guts to talk about feeeelings." Quinn teased, ignoring Santana's sharp look. "But seriously, I'm happy. We all know how hard it is to find someone." She gave each of them a quick hug.

"Well, I'm glad we have your approval Q, but let's not go overboard with the emotional stuff." Santana joked, shrugging out of the hug. "But don't say anything yet, alright? We want to tell people on our own time."

"Of course. I won't say a thing." Quinn promised.

"Well, now that is out in the air, let's do what we came here to do." Santana stated. She reached for Brittany's hand gently, and let her into the house. She stopped them in front of the basement staircase.

"We normally train in the basement. I just need to get changed real quick, so I'll meet you guys down there." Santana explained. She ran up the stairs leaving Brittany alone with Quinn.

Quinn opened the door, ushering Brittany down the steps, leading into a series of large rooms. Brittany gaped at the openness and size.

Quinn laughed seeing her reaction. "Santana's parents dug out more rooms for space. It's basically double the size of the first floor. It's perfect for what we need." Quinn explained. She motioned to a series of stools along a countertop running alongside one of the walls. They each took a seat waiting for Santana.

"You must be really special." Quinn said, breaking the silence. "For Santana to take a liking to you, I mean. You must be special."

Brittany smiled gently. "Well, Santana is special." She folded her hands together. Suddenly she felt nervous being alone with Quinn.

"Yeah, she is. Which is why you can't hurt her." Quinn stated. "I mean it. She's my best friend, and this is the first time in a really long time I've seen her this happy. People in general stay away from her. Granted a lot of that is her fault, but it's who she is. I'm really glad you two found each other, but please don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her. Ever. I don't think I can." Brittany said honestly. "I know it seems like it's really quick, and well, that's because it is. But I feel such a strong connection with her. It's hard to explain, it just feels right. But we're taking it slow, you know? We're both still figuring it out."

Quinn nodded, satisfied. "Again, I'm happy for you guys."

"That means a lot, thanks Quinn." Brittany said genuinely. They heard light footsteps at the stairs, signaling Santana's arrival. Santana skipped the last six steps, jumping in the air landing gracefully.

"You're such a showoff." Quinn muttered, crossing her arms.

Santana walked up to them. "I have to be, Brittany already showed me some skills, I feel the need to catch up." She said, winking at Brittany. She led the two blondes into the center of the room. "Usually when we train we focus on two things, control and strength. If you have one without the other, you'll be too unbalanced, and if you lack control, that could be dangerous. Things could get out of hand. But let's start with the fun stuff."

Santana put some distance between herself and the others and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook out her arms, readying herself. Once relaxed, she held her breath and began conjuring energy into her. She felt a small smile on her face feeling the energy flow into her.

Brittany felt a shiver run down her spine.

"That would be Santana." Quinn explained. "She draws dark energy, so you're bound to feel it."

Santana let the power build up, feeling it ghost around her body. She clenched her teeth, feeling the strain, but continued holding on, building energy.

Brittany watched Santana begin to shake ever so slightly, and bit her lip. "What is she doing?"

"Alright, Santana! Let it go now! You've held it long enough!" Quinn shouted, seeing what Brittany noticed as well.

Santana reopened her eyes, black shadows replacing the warm brown. She snapped her head up and crouched. Suddenly she turned her body and threw her weight forward, releasing dark shadows in front of her. Brittany watched in awe as the energy twisted and curled, and jumped when the dark energy collided with the wall, cracking a hole in it.

"Whoa." Brittany stated. Quinn nodded in agreement.

Santana straightened up and stepped back to where the two girls were standing.

"That was just simple energy use for the offense." Santana said.

"That looked pretty powerful." Brittany noted.

"The more you practice, the more energy you can hold. It's just like any other training, the more you do it, the better you are." Santana explained. "But it's not all about the offense, you have to be prepared for attack as well. Quinn and I use what we call shielding. Basically a force of energy in front of you to block." Santana took a step back, and slashed her arms in front of her, a black shadow forming. She held her hands up, keeping the shadow in place. "This will basically absorb any energy shot my way. This blocks Quinn's attacks pretty well. She can do the same thing, except with light energy." She moved her arms apart, splitting the shadow in two. "The more control you have, the easier it will be to manipulate the energy." She shook her hands, allowing the shadows to dissipate.

"I don't think I can do that type of stuff. There is only so much you can do with water. I don't think a mist will scare off Titans." Brittany stated.

"Well, maybe you still have more powers you don't know about yet. They don't necessarily have to relate to water." Santana explained. "Quinn and I are good examples. She has that crazy mind control thing going. And my main affinity is dark energy, but I can also create fire as well, remember?" A ball of fire formed in her palm, dancing through her fingers. She stretched her arm out a bit, and the flame began to lick and twist it's way up Santana's arm, engulfing it.

Brittany watched mesmerized as the flames danced around Santana. A thought suddenly struck her. She reached out slowly towards her, but Santana stepped back, seeing Brittany approach.

"What are you doing? I don't want to burn you." Santana said, beginning to extinguish the fire.

"Wait! I want to try something." Brittany said, stopping her. She gingerly reached out and grasped Santana's forearm, and the flames extinguished with Brittany's touch. Brittany smirked at this revelation. "Water beats fire. But that was hot." She winked.

"Oh, you're sneaky." Santana said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. A zap to their sides quickly broke them apart.

"Let's get going, I want to be out of here at a decent hour." Quinn said bluntly.

"Fine Fabray." Santana said, pulling away from Brittany. "You're just jealous."

Quinn went to zap her again, but Santana easily dodged it.

"I think we should see the strength of Brittany." Quinn suggested.

Brittany shook her head. "I already told you, the most I've done was move water a bit, that's it."

Santana stared at Brittany, thinking. "I have an idea. But maybe we should go outside for this one."

The backyard was spacious, with green rolling grass and flowers against the edge of the house. There was a large fence surrounding the perimeter, and tall hedges accompanied it, giving the space complete privacy.

"Yard is free game, but kill my mom's flowers, she'll have your head." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Because those are clearly very important here."

"I think they're pretty." Brittany said, misting some water over an orange tiger lily that was beginning to wilt.

"Okay, Britt. Let's see you control the weather. But keep try to keep it subtle to avoid suspicion." Santana instructed. Brittany nodded, and raised a hand to the sky. She smiled brightly as a large cloud slowly made its way above them.

Quinn watched with wide eyes. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

Brittany didn't respond, only swayed her hand a bit. The cloud grew, turning the starry sky into dark. A light rain began to fall, drops gently pattering against their skin.

"That's great. Now let's up it a bit." Santana asked.

"How's this?" Brittany concentrated on the sky, and the rain grew harder. Bits of hail began clinking against the outdoor furniture and the roof. Wind picked up, and was sweeping through the yard in gusts.

Santana wrapped her arms around herself, fending off the chills. "My dad said if I wanted to unleash power, I should start by getting angry. Anger is a strong emotion that can increase your power. Think of something that pisses you off."

Brittany looked at Santana in surprise. "I don't know what makes me angry."

Santana swept rain ridden bangs out of her eyes. "Think about the Titans. How awful they have been these past few centuries. Think about how you would feel if they came in and hurt the ones you loved." She finished softly.

Brittany put that thought in her mind. The idea of people hurting her mother or father was painful. She thought of Santana getting hurt, or worse, killed. Her eyes hardened. No one would touch them. Not if she had the chance to stop them. Santana saw her look change. "There you go. You feel it. Now channel that energy into your affinity. Use that uncovered strength."

Brittany struggled trying to channel it. She never felt this powerful before. She didn't want to go overboard.

Quinn saw the hesitance. "Don't worry. Santana and I will stop you from getting out of hand."

Convinced, Brittany unleashed the pent up emotion. Lightning struck the ground, setting a shrub on fire. It wasn't enough. She still had more energy. She crouched down, and slammed her palm to the ground. The ground began to rumble and shake. Her vision became blurry as she felt power transfer from her hand into the earth. She felt warm arms wrap themselves around her, bringing her mind back. Santana, she thought. She felt the energy drain, and she leaned herself into the raven haired girl and let out a sigh. After a moment to catch her breath, she felt Santana pull her up.

"That was incredible, Britt. Did you know you can cause earthquakes?" Santana asked. She pointed to the yard, where the turf had an uneven edge cutting through it.

Brittany looked in awe. "I caused that?"

"Mhmm. How do you feel?"

"Tired. That was intense. I never did anything like that before." Brittany said honestly.

"Understandable for your first time. It only get's easier from here on out now." Santana glanced at the shrub. "Think you can stop the rain and put out the fire? I don't want to explain to the fire department again."

Brittany raised her eyebrows in question.

"Another time." Santana laughed.

Brittany smiled, and the rain stopped. The clouds began to clear out, once again opening the yard to starlight. She drew water from the air and put out the small shrub fire. She kicked at the singed branches and winced. "You said flowers not shrubs, right?"

Santana just smiled and put an arm around her waist, leading her to a stone bench. "Here, you should rest for a bit. We don't want your energy totally depleted. You'll get sick and it isn't fun."

"What are you going to do then?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn and I are going to faux fight for a bit. You can be the referee." Santana joked. "But seriously, watch our movements. Watch how we always anticipate the enemies movements."

"Oh, I'll be watching you." Brittany smirked.

Santana smirked back, but before she could answer, a bright light shot out behind her, knocking Santana face down into the ground, causing Santana to groan on the impact.

"Rule one, Brittany. Never take your eye off your opponent." Quinn shouted from across the yard, already drawing more energy. Santana sprung up and whipped around.

"Fabray, I'll get you for that!"

When the girls were too tired to continue, they decided to call it a night and head inside. Quinn was frowning at the singed sleeve of her shirt, and Santana poked at her ribs where Quinn shocked her good.

"I'd say that tonight was productive." Quinn said, pulling a burnt thread off her sleeve.

"Thanks so much for showing me. That was really exciting." Brittany smiled. She felt a burst of confidence, knowing the strengths she uncovered. "I should get going though, it's getting late."

"No problem, Brittany." Santana said grabbing her keys off the counter. "I'll drive you."

The drive was short, as Brittany only lived a few streets away. She parked in front of the house, which had its front porch light on. Brittany smiled at Santana.

"I had a really awesome time today. Thanks for everything."

"No, thank you. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded her head yes, and leaned in to Santana. Santana watched Brittany's lips for a short second, and than instantly closed the space, connecting their lips. Brittany's tongue swiped at Santana's bottom lip, looking for access. Santana obliged, deepening the kiss. Lips glided, and teeth scraped. Santana found her hand pulling Brittany closer by her neck. After a few minutes of the makeout session, Brittany slowly pulled away, pulling Santana's lip slightly with her teeth.

"We agreed on slow." She explained breathlessly. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany kissed Santana once more, and then was out of the car. Santana brought a hand to her lips, still feeling the tingle. She waited for Brittany to go through the front door, then headed back home.

Quinn was still in her kitchen crunching on an apple when she arrived.

"What are you still doing here?" Santana grumbled, tossing her keys into the small key dish.

"Oh, stop being a grouch. Come on, you just got a girlfriend, I want the details." Quinn teased. "How did it happen?"

Santana rolled her eyes and spun the stool she was sitting on.

"You're blushing!"

Santana chucked a pen sitting on the table at Quinn. "No, I'm not!" But she felt the warmness seep up her neck and into her cheeks, giving her away. Quinn continued to stare at her with expecting eyes.

"Fine." Santana huffed. "We went out to lunch and talked for a bit. Then afterwards we went swimming at the lake."

"And..." Quinn prompted.

"And what? We had an awesome time because we are awesome people, and we clicked. We are both descendants, so what was the point in dancing around each other? We both like each other, and we're both impulsive. But we're taking it slow. End of story."

"That's cute. So, did you kiiiissss?" Quinn mimicked kissing sounds.

"Are you in middle school? Get out of my house Fabray! You're here enough as it is!" Santana chucked her shoe at Quinn, who was already heading to the door. She held her hands up in surrender. "I'll get the full story after you get laid." She quickly ducked into her car before Santana could even react. Santana smirked and flipped her off, and Quinn waved from the car window as she drove away from the house. Santana shook her head smiling and headed back into the house, already excited for tomorrow morning.

** Now we'll start getting into some bigger stuff soon. Thank you for reading, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for the wait everyone! I got really caught up with school and work. Updates should be quicker now that my class is over, which is a huge relief for me. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing your feedback! :D Enjoy the chapter.**

Santana let out a yawn as she turned off her alarm clock. She cracked an eye open and sighed into her pillow. 6 AM always arrived to quickly for her liking. She flipped the covers off and stretched, a small smile upon her face. She gets to see Brittany soon. Just the thought of being with her always lead to her lips rising in the corners. She reached for her phone, her smile widening seeing a good morning text from Brittany. She sent a similar one back, and rolled off the bed to start getting ready.

Half an hour later, Santana walked into the kitchen seeing her father pouring a cup of coffee and her mother sipping at her own. Her mother looked up hearing the footsteps and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, mija."

"Morning Mami and Papi." Santana greeted, grabbing a bagel from the counter.

"We're out of butter, but I just bought some cream cheese yesterday, it's next to the sour cream on the top shelf." Her mother directed, motioning to the fridge.

"Thanks." Santana pulled out cream cheese and began spreading it evenly onto the bagel. She wondered if Brittany would want one. "I'm going to make a second one for Britt."

"Are you picking her up today for school?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, and I have to tell you guys something." She grabbed the second bagel and began preparing it. "I'm dating Brittany." She said nonchalantly. She didn't see a point in dancing around the subject. It's not like her parents would make a big deal out of it. They have always been accepting of her, and she has always been open about her sexuality. She simply figured there were bigger things to worry about, being a descendant.

"Oh, really? This is so exciting! She seems like such a sweet girl, Santana." Isabele said smiling. "Don't scare her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the advice."

"That's great, honey. You both deserve to be happy." Andre said, eyes twinkling. "You should bring her around her for dinner sometime. We'd like to get to know her better then."

Santana smiled at her parents. "I'll talk to her about that and I'm glad you both approve. I'll see you guys later." She slung her bag over her shoulder and swiped her car keys off the counter.

"Santana, we'll be at the Fabray's tonight, so if you get home and we're not here, that's where we'll be." Andre called through the door.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart." Isabele called.

Santana drove a few streets over to pick up Brittany. She parked in front of the house, and saw the front window blinds flicker. A moment later, her favorite blonde emerged from the door and made her way to the car.

"Morning, San!" Brittany smiled. She leaned over the console and captured Santana's lips.

"Morning." Santana smiled into the kiss. They broke apart, and Santana pulled the bagel out of her bag. "Breakfast?"

"Oh, thanks!" Before she could take the bagel, Santana pulled it out of reach.

"Toasted?" Santana asked grinning.

"Uh, sure?" Brittany answered, raising her eyebrows.

Santana held the bagel between her hands, and let fire gently flicker around it for a moment. She handed it to Brittany. "One toasted bagel."

Brittany happily accepted it, the bagel warm to the touch. "Quinn was right, you are a show off. But you're my show off." She licked some cream cheese off the side before taking a bite of the bagel. "Speaking of Quinn, are we picking her up?"

"No, I texted her and told her I couldn't pick her up today. She'll meet us there." Santana answered. "And I have a question."

"Mhmm?"

Santana drummed the steering wheel with her fingers. "Did you want to go public? I mean, what I'm saying is, are you okay being with me in front of everyone?" She bit her lip, anticipating Brittany's answer. Honestly, she hasn't given much thought about it. Hell, she didn't know if Brittany was even out.

Brittany smiled sweetly and rested her hand on Santana's thigh. "San, there are a lot of things that I have to keep secret. You know that. It would be really nice to not have to hide another piece of me. So no, I don't mind, and I would be honored to hold your hand and kiss you in the hall."

Santana smiled and stole a kiss from the blonde. "I was hoping you would say that. And another thing, I told my parents about you, so if my mom sees you and gets all emotional and asks you to come for dinner, that would be why. She's thrilled."

Brittany laughed. "Well tell her I would love to come for dinner. And I was planning on telling my parents after school. Do you want to come with me?"

Santana nodded. "Of course. But afterwards your mine." She winked. They pulled into the parking lot, and as they were walking to the front doors, Brittany reached for Santana's hand. "Looks like McKinley has a new power couple."

Santana smirked and laced their fingers. "So much truth behind that one, Britt."

As they walked down the hall, Brittany marveled at the fact that the hall seemed to part as they passed. She saw Santana's head held high, and realized she was probably the reason. It seemed that no one was willing to mess with her girlfriend. Santana sneaked a look at Brittany.

"They always move out of my way. After a few years, they all learned." Santana smirked. "Same goes with Quinn. No one messes with either of us, and now no one will mess with you. If someone decides to be incredibly stupid, let me know, and I'll take care of it."

"Aw, thanks San. But I think I'll be just fine." Brittany cooed. They stopped at Santana's locker, and moments later Quinn joined them.

"And how are the lovebirds this morning?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled. "We're great." Brittany pecked her cheek in response.

"Wow, you two are disgustingly cute. I'll let it go for now." Quinn joked as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"See ya, Goldie." Santana called as Quinn turned into a classroom. She wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist. "I'll walk you to your class, alright?"

They stopped in front of a Spanish classroom, and Santana leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll be back after class, okay?" Brittany nodded, and walked into the classroom taking a seat towards the back. A few people watched with questioning eyes as she took her seat, but she brushed them off. She flipped open a notebook and began doodling heart clouds in the margins while waiting for the teacher to arrive. A person carrying a large stack of papers she recognized as Mr. Shuester bustled in. He heaved the papers onto his desk, and looked at the class with a smile. "Hola, clase!"

The class blurred by with Brittany only moderately paying attention to Mr. Shuester. At the end of class and four pages in her notebook were filled with doodles, she packed her stuff up and headed towards the door. As promised, Santana was there waiting. She took a step toward her, but a guy wearing a letterman jacket stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Hi, you're the new student right? I'm Jake, and I was just wondering if you wanted someone to show you around for the day? In fact, there's a party-" Before he could finish, Santana pushed herself between the two.

"She's heard enough, and she's not interested. Now run along like the little football player you are." She crossed her arms and stared making eye contact.

The boy glared down at her, but felt chills run down his spine. He took one last look at Brittany before turning away quickly and leaving. Santana snickered and uncrossed her arms.

A smile crept up Brittany's face. "San! He was only being nice!'

Santana only shrugged. "His intentions weren't nice and was only looking for some weekend action. Believe me, he targets all the new girls first. But I went easy on him. Only a pinch of darkness." Santana winked.

Brittany chuckled. "I can see how everyone is under your thumb here."

"You thought that was bad? Just wait until you see how people act around Quinn. You would think the sun shines out her ass or something the way they follow her around. But that's the Zeus in her. It comes naturally."

Just as Santana said, Quinn was striding down the hall with a group of classmates trailing her. She stopped when she saw Santana and Brittany and smiled. Her trail of followers stopped as well, until they saw Santana, and quickly continued on.

"Smart choice." Santana commented.

The day flew by, Santana and Brittany were heading over to Brittany's house. Santana gripped the steering wheel hard and kept her eyes trained on the road. Brittany picked up on the tension.

"San, are you nervous?"

Santana scoffed. "No! Why would I be?" But she bit her lip, giving her away.

"It will be fine, I promise." Brittany reassured. "It's really not going to be a big deal."

"Yeah, but instead of being introduced as a friend, it will be as a girl who could possibly corrupt their daughter with Hades darkness."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous, babe. But honestly, even if they don't like it, I don't care. It's not about them, it's about us."

Santana smiled at that statement, her nerves easing a bit. "You're right."

She parked the car along the road, and the two headed into the house. Brittany ushered her inside, and led her into the living room, where Lynn was sitting on the couch under the lamp holding a novel.

"Hey girls!" Lynn smiled, dog-earing her book.

"Hi, Mom! You remember Santana, right?" Brittany said, motioning to Santana. Santana gave a small smile and a little wave. "Hi, Mrs. Pierce."

"Is dad home?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the couch, pulling Santana with her.

"He's in the kitchen, but he'll be back in a minute. Did you girls need something?"

"We just need to quickly talk to you guys, that's it. Then we'll be heading out again." Brittany answered.

Dan rounded the corner with a plate in one hand and a can of soda in the other. "Hi, girls!"

"So what was it that you had to say, Hun?" Lynn asked.

Brittany beamed. "I have awesome news."

Dan and Lynn smiled, encouraging her.

"Santana and I are dating!" Brittany practically shouted, grabbing hold of Santana's hand. Santana smiled and blushed slightly.

Dan was the first to respond. "Wow! Britt, I'm just happy that you found someone. Congratulations, you two." He turned to Santana. "You take care of her now, understand?"

Santana nodded quickly. "Of course, Mr. Pierce."

Dan laughed. "Santana, call me Dan."

"Of course, Dan." Santana amended.

Brittany looked to her mother, waiting to see what she will say. Lynn sat with a smile eyes darting between the two. "Whatever makes you happy Brittany. You know that's all we care about."

Brittany jumped up and gave her Lynn a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

"Hun, we both love you, and want you to be happy. And since you are, we are. My baby's growing up!" Lynn cried. They broke apart, Brittany still beaming. "Now, you girls are being safe, right? I think I could get some information-"

"We're leaving!" Brittany shouted, cutting off Lynn. She pulled Santana up from the couch and led her to the door. "See you later!" Without waiting for a response, she pushed them out the front door, giggling. They got situated in the car, and began heading to Santana's.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Brittany teased.

"It went extremely well, I'll admit. I'm glad your mom got over the Hades thing." Santana replied honestly.

"She's just looking out for me. But even if she still has second thoughts, she'll get over them quickly once she sees what an awesome person you are." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, Britt."

They arrived at Santana's house, and Santana led them inside. "So what do you want to do?" She stretched her arms out, indicating the house was theirs. "We can grab something to eat, we can mess with our powers for a bit, we can make out." She winked.

Brittany grinned and nudged Santana's shoulder with her own. "I want to see your room. They say someone's room tells a lot about them."

"Right this way." She took Brittany's arm, and led her upstairs. She stopped in front of a dark wooden door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. Brittany stepped inside the space, looking around. Her eyes danced across the black walls and dark bedding.

"I know it's dark, but I wouldn't have it any other way, to be honest." Santana stated. She swept her arm in front of her, and the candles lining her shelves lit.

Brittany smiled. "I wouldn't want you to change it. I really like it; it suits you." She sat on the bed and ran her fingers across the comforter. "It's mysterious. That's hot."

"Really?" Santana gently pushed Brittany against her pillows and kissed at her neck. Brittany closed her eyes at the sensation, and ran her hands through Santana's soft hair.

"Definitely." Brittany murmured. Santana kissed up her neck and across her jawbone before finally settling on the blonde's lips. They kissed slowly before Santana pulled away gently and slid off the bed. Brittany pouted at the loss of contact.

"San, what are you doing?"

"Hold on, I want to get something." Santana said, rummaging under her bed. She emerged holding up a water bottle that was half full of a pink liquid. She waved it around in her hand and grinned devilishly.

"Is that nectar?" Brittany asked, eyes wide.

"You bet!" Santana sang. "Swiped it from the Fabray's at that dinner party. Was saving it." She unscrewed the cap and handed the bottle to Brittany. "First sip?"

Brittany gladly accepted and took a drink, feeling the warmth and power buzz through her and handed it back to Santana, who took a drink as well. "This stuff is awesome."

"Its like an energy drink to us." Santana replied. She took one more sip before setting it on the nightstand. "Now where were we?"

"I think we left off doing this." Brittany answered, and pulled Santana back down. Santana laughed and ran her hands along Brittany's waist, slipping a hand under her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her back. Brittany responded in kissing Santana harder, running her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Brittany flipped them and ran her hands along Santana's flat stomach. "You're beautiful."

"Not as much as you." Santana reached her hand around Brittany's neck and kissed her.

"And you're a charmer." Brittany murmured into the kiss, smiling. "I love you."

Santana's eyes went wide at the comment, and Brittany saw the surprise. "Is it too soon to say? I'm sorry, San, I-" Santana cut her off with a kiss. "No, it's okay. I feel the same way." She brushed her lips against Brittany's. "I never felt this way with anyone before. It's almost scary."

"Don't be scared Santana. I'm with you." Brittany whispered.

"I know, and I love you too. I promise I will keep you safe, okay? During these violent times, I will always be there protecting you." Santana murmured, nuzzling her neck. "I won't leave you, I promise."

Brittany sighed in happiness and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her close and gently kissing her. She was reaching under Santana's shirt again when a phone began going off. Santana began to shuffle towards the phone, but Brittany held her down. "Let it ring." She murmured against Santana's lips.

"Mhmm. As much as I want to, it's my parents' ringtone. They don't call unless it's important. I should answer." Santana reached over and picked up her phone, smiling at the pout face Brittany was making. "Hey, Dad." Her fingers played with Brittany's hair as she listened to what he was saying. Brittany watched her face change from bliss to something unreadable. The fingers in her hair stopped, and she sat up straighter. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Santana hung up and quickly stood up, fixing her shirt.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up with wide eyes. "That was my dad. We need to go to the Fabray's. Something happened. I don't know what, but my dad is flipping. Something's wrong."

**Dun dun dunnn. Let the games finally begin next chapter. ;) I know this was more of a filler chapter, but I swear its leading somewhere. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, long story short my laptop charger died and I had to wait for the new one to come in the mail. Typing ff on my parents computer just screams awkward lol. Anyways, thank you so much for the feedback, it really motivates me to write! I love hearing your opinions and suggestions, I really take them into consideration. Enjoy the chapter!**

The drive to the Fabray home was tense in contrast to the easy atmosphere just minutes before. Santana's eyes turned steely as they darted back and forth along the road, her knuckles white due to the tight grip on the steering wheel. Brittany watched Santana's unchanging face and bit her lip. She gently stroked Santana's forearm and watched the girl visibly relax under the touch.

"Hey, you should relax. For all we know, everything is okay." Brittany said gently as she continued to run her fingers up Santana's arm.

Santana shook her head. "I can't shake this feeling. His tone was too urgent."

"Do you think it's the Titans?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana shrugged and pulled into the Fabray's driveway. "I don't know, Britt. But I guess we're about to find out."

When they opened the front door, they were immediately pulled in by Judy.

"Oh good, you two are here. Come on, into the living room." Judy prodded them into the living room where the others were waiting, including Brittany's parents.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana demanded, taking a seat next to Quinn on the sofa.

Andre stood up and stepped in front of everyone. "For Brittany and Santana just joining us, we just received word that the Apollo clan was attacked by Titans. Most were killed."

Brittany covered her mouth in horror and leaned heavily into Santana, who wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

"What does that mean for us?" Santana asked.

"A couple of things." Andre started, looking somber. "First off, they lived only a few counties over. That means that they could possibly know we are here."

"Do we move?" Lynn jumped in.

Richard shook his head and answered her. "It wouldn't be wise at this time to do so. If they know we are here, they would know where we relocate, and now isn't the time to split up. The girls are stronger together."

Andre continued. "The Apollo clan also had Defenders, and the Titans put up a good fight against them. They are getting stronger." He looked to the three girls. "From now on, you go to school and you come home. You three must stay together. If you see anything suspicious, get out of there immediately and tell one of us. When the time comes and we feel that school is too dangerous, we'll home school you."

Santana groaned. "Dad, the school is only a few blocks away. I also highly doubt the Titans would expose themselves to hundreds of teenagers. Homeschooling is so not necessary."

"It's something we'll have to play by ear, Mija." Isabele stated. "Your safety is not something we want to jeopardize."

"Maybe the Titans should come out of hiding and show themselves already, so I can quickly beat their asses and we can live in peace." Santana said harshly sitting up.

"Don't be stupid, Santana." Quinn replied. "We both know it isn't that easy. These Titans took out Defenders."

"Well maybe it's time we start to fight back! Obviously everyone sitting back is doing nothing. How many lives have been lost? In this month alone?" Santana shouted, her eyes shifted between black and brown.

"Santana! You are not running off to fight! You're only seventeen!" Isabele warned. "We've been over this before!"

"I'll be eighteen soon. And all I'm saying is I am not afraid to use my powers against them. If I see a Titan, you can bet I will not be running away."

"San, calm down." Brittany pleaded. Santana glanced at Brittany and let her shoulders fall. She shut her eyes and leaned into the blonde.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled, eyes shifting back to brown.

"I know, I know." Brittany murmured, holding her close.

Quinn sighed. "So what do we do?"

"What Andre already said." Richard explained. "Go to school, stay together, and come home until we figure something out."

"What about you guys?" Quinn asked.

"We're more worried about you three than us." Andre answered. "They target those with powers first. You're their biggest threat."

"Damn straight." Santana commented.

Andre glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and reached for his jacket draped across one of the chairs. "Its getting late, so we should get going. Everyone be careful." He motioned Santana to follow him to the door.

Santana glanced down at Brittany, not wanting to leave her, especially after receiving this news. Thankfully Quinn spoke up. "I think you and Brittany should stay for the night. We could do a movie night or something. You know, be normal for a change."

Brittany's face lit up, changing from her previous sullen expression. "Oh, that sounds fun! San, we need to stay."

Santana felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. "Actually, that sounds like exactly what we need right now."

An hour later, the three girls found themselves up in Quinn's room, watching a movie picked out from the stack of DVDs next to her TV. Hercules to be exact. They were all sitting against the headboard of the bed, and Santana had her head resting on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany was absently stroking the raven locks.

"They're doing it wrong." Santana pointed out for the fourth time. She was making sure to tally up all the mistakes she could find.

Quinn groaned. "Santana, it's a children's movie. Of course it isn't going to be the real story. And honestly? We've seen this movie a hundred times, we both know you secretly like it. Oh wait, its not a secret."

Brittany scooped another handful of popcorn. "I think this movie is cute."

"I honestly think a descendant worked on this film crew. You have to admit, a lot of this story is true." Quinn added, chewing a mouthful of popcorn.

"Please. Do you not see the atrocity on screen right now?" Santana pointed to the TV, where Hades was talking to Meg.

"Talking to someone?" Quinn questioned in confusion, eyebrows raised.

"No! He has blue fire for hair! As if my family would ever run around with fire hair. That is so tacky." Santana stated.

Brittany laughed. "Its really hard to picture you with fire hair. You should try it!"

"No!" Quinn shouted. "Not in here! You already burnt my stuff a few weeks ago! No tricks in here!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Goldie. Don't make me burn the popcorn. I wouldn't make fire hair anyways. Britt, I just said it looks tacky!" She laughed. "Besides, I like my dark hair. I wouldn't change it."

"I like your hair too. It's shiny." Brittany mused, playing with a lock. They settled back to watching the movie, this time Santana trying to keep her comments to herself. I guess the movie isn't that bad, she thought. Some time later, Brittany scooted off the bed and headed into the bathroom. The room was silent except for the movie.

"What's it like?" Quinn asked.

Santana faced her and put the popcorn bowl down. "What's what like?"

"Being in love."

"Where is this coming from?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed. "Just humor me. Just this once."

"Okay." Santana started. "Um, I guess it's like your whole world revolves around one person. You would do anything for them, and you know they would do anything for you. Its nice." She felt a smile form on her face, just thinking of Brittany.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Quinn said quietly.

Santana's smile dropped, seeing where this was going. "Quinn, you'll find someone someday. I promise you."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her legs. "You think so?"

"I know so. People would be crazy to reject you, Goldie. Someone will come when you least expect it. And soon enough it will be me getting aggravated at you for making out with someone in the backseat of my car." Santana joked.

Quinn smiled at the joke. "I feel that if we didn't have all this warfare going on, it would be much easier."

"You're probably right. But look how it brought Brittany to me. If there were no attacks, Britt would still be somewhere in California, and the odds of me visiting there are pretty slim. We would never have met. Have some faith, Q. In the meantime, Pegasus is about to be on, and we both know that horse is your favorite character."

"Pegasus!" Brittany shouted, coming back into the room. "I swear, he's my favorite. Did you know that the story goes that Poseidon was the one that created him? I wonder if he's real."

Quinn laughed. "Pegasus is a myth. A winged horse? That's like finding a unicorn in the backyard."

Santana immediately stepped in seeing Brittany's sad face. "You never know. I mean, look, who would think it was possible for us to have powers or even be descendants of gods? I really wouldn't be surprised if we find out he's real."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah. That would be pretty awesome. I bet he would listen to me too, since I'm a Poseidon descendant. We would totally fly everywhere, San!" She settled back on the bed, a smile still sitting on her face enjoying the thought of flight.

A few movies later, Santana opened her eyes seeing the DVD home screen on loop. She must have fallen asleep at some point during the last movie. Quinn is passed out on the bed on one side, and Brittany is asleep on the other. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV and set her alarm on her cell phone. With tired eyes, she settled back down on the large bed and wrapped an arm around Brittany, who smiled lightly at the touch. Feeling Santana in her sleep, she nestled into her side, her breathing even. Santana kissed her forehead lightly before going back to sleep herself.

Quinn awoke the next morning finding her room empty of her two friends. With blurred eyes, she made out the note that Santana graciously stuck on her forehead, saying that she would be back at seven to pick her up. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, she crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash before getting ready for school. Twenty minutes later, she heard a car honk outside her house. Quinn opened her blinds to see Santana and Brittany waiting in the driveway.

She opened the backseat door and climbed in. "Thanks for the note, bitch." Quinn stated.

"You found it, didn't you?" Santana snickered, driving down the road. Brittany silently laughed as well.

"I see you laughing, Pierce. You no longer hold the newbie card. Next time we train, I'm getting both of you." Quinn grumbled.

"Good luck getting us at practice." Santana said playfully, catching Quinn's face in the rearview mirror. She looked back down to the road and slammed the brakes, causing the three to jolt forward.

"What the hell, Santana!" Quinn yelled, feeling the tug of the seat belt.

"It's not my fault! Some guy just ran into the road!" Santana yelled back, motioning to the man crossing the street. He looked up at their car, and stopped crossing.

"Oh, what the hell!" Santana shouted. "Just cross the damn road already!"

The man still made no movement, so she cut the wheel to go around him. He backtracked so he was once again in the car's path. Santana growled and began rolling down her window. "Hey! You! You're in the middle of the damn street! Move it!"

"San, he gives me the creeps. Let's just go the other way." Brittany said, watching the man.

Santana studied him as well. Normal clothing. Haven't seen him in Lima before. She saw a small look of surprise, then a slight smile tug at his face; a smile of victory. His eyes flashed, and then Santana knew. "Oh, fuck." As soon as those words left her mouth, the guy shot forward toward the car.

"Oh, fuck! It's a Titan!" Quinn shouted in the back. Santana reversed the car and slammed the gas, shooting backward. The man jumped in the air, and they heard a loud thunk on the roof, indicating his presence.

"Knock him off!" Brittany screamed.

"I'm trying!" Santana answered, swerving the car on purpose. She scanned the road around them. How is no one else the fuck around to see this? "Quinn! Open your window and try to blast him off!"

Quinn immediately complied, and stuck her torso out the window, ready to fight. She was surprised to see no one was there. She surveyed the area, but there was no sight of him. "He's gone! I don't see anyone!"

Santana was about to respond when a fist went through Brittany's window, shattering it, causing Brittany to shriek. She punched at the arm that snaked its way into the car. Santana stopped the car and shot her palm out, shooting out blue fire, eliciting a pained yelp on the outside. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door.

"San! Where are you going?" Brittany asked, brushing glass off of herself.

"I'm going to take care of this Titan!" Santana shouted, hopping out of the car, ignoring the protests of Brittany. She ran to Brittany's side of the car, finding the man staggering, holding his burnt arm. He saw her and bared his teeth. Santana shot dark energy at him, but he dropped down, dodging the attack. He swiped his arm towards her, causing a long gash to form across her shoulder and chest without touching her. She winced at the sharp pain, and began building up dark energy. The Titan seeing this as another chance to strike, drew back his arm again, ready to lash out. Before he could, a light blast knocked him down from behind. Quinn shot more blasts, attempting to immobilize him. He growled, and then flickered out of sight. Quinn stopped firing in confusion. She quickly raced to Santana, who's eyes were dark and hostile.

"He can conceal himself! What is this, fucking X-Men?" Quinn panted, eyes darting, holding a shield of light energy around them.

Brittany rushed out of the car to Santana and Quinn. "Britt, stay in the car!" Santana shouted.

Brittany's face hardened. "No! You need my help. Try using spirits to find him! He's been weakened, he can't be far."

Santana nodded in agreement. She ran forward past the shield and jumped in the air. On her way down, she swung her arms out wildly, releasing spirit energy around her, ending in a crouch. The dark energy spread quickly in the area, and gathered in one moving spot. "There!"

Brittany threw her arm forward, and a bolt of lightening stretched from a nearby cloud, striking down. The Titan's concealment faltered, showing him lying on the ground. Santana rushed forward and gripped her hand around his neck, leaving him gasping for breath.

Quinn grabbed his face, causing him to face her. "How many more of you are there?" She used her sickly sweet voice, trying to use her power of authority.

"Sweetheart, that little trick won't do much against me."

Santana let fire lick up his neck, causing his eyes to bulge. "How about a real answer now? Where's the rest of your little buddies?"

The Titan gave a struggled laugh. "This is only the beginning. The world as you know it is over."

Santana's eyes blackened, and engulfed him in a blue fire. She pushed him back and watched him fall to the ground, crumbling, leaving only wisps of smoke. Santana's eyes danced around their surroundings, looking for more danger.

"San, let's go!" Quinn tugged at Santana, pulling her back to the car. "I'll drive, get in back, you're hurt!" They clambered into the car, and Quinn jolted the car forward away from the scene.

Santana grabbed her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed her father, praying he would pick up. He answered on the second ring.

"Santana! Thank goodness you called, I was about to call you! Do not come home now!" Andre stated, not letting Santana speak. "I think the house is being watched by Titans. Where are you?"

"Papi! We were attacked on the way to school. There was a Titan!" Santana rushed. "But we're okay, though. We finished him off. Papi, where do we go?"

There was a quick pause, and she heard a feminine voice in the background she recognized as her mother's. Her mother's voice replaced her father. "Santana? Take Brittany and Quinn and head to the family cabin. Okay? Don't stop until you get there. Do not even think about staying here to fight them, I know you are thinking that!" Santana ducked her head, being caught over the phone. "If you got rid of the Titan who found you, you have a head start. Go now, and remember we love you, okay?"

"What about you?" Santana asked alarmed.

Andre took the phone again. "We'll be just fine. The others are fine as well. They are after you three. Once they realize you are missing, they will attempt to track you. If they decide to act against us, it would be weaker ones. And I think your old man still has some fight in him." He attempted to joke. Neither laughed. "Be careful, mija. When you get to the cabin, call me."

"Why can't you come with us?" Santana asked desperately. Brittany and Quinn gave looks of concern.

"It's too dangerous to travel with such a large group, you know that. We'll be just fine, your mother is contacting Council as we speak. Remember your training. We both love you. Call us when you get there."

"I love you too." Santana hung up shakily. "Quinn, the Titans are here in Lima."

"No shit." Quinn replied. "I'm kind of driving in circles here, do we head to your house?"

"No! The cabin. Remember the summer cabin?"

"The one a few hours north of here? By the lake?"

"Yes. My dad said to go there. Our houses are being watched, we can't go home. Everyone is fine, though. They want us to call when we get there." Santana stated. Quinn nodded and made a turn heading towards the highway. Brittany began unzipping Santana's jacket, peeling it away from the gash.

"Shit, he got you good. Does it hurt?" Brittany asked concerned.

Santana winced at the pressure, feeling the effects of the fight. "It'll be okay." She looked down and saw the blood staining her shirt. "We heal fast."

"Either way, let me clean it." Brittany pulled the small car first aid kit from under the seat while Santana pulled her shirt off, revealing the lengthy cut. Brittany wiped it with alcohol towelettes, examining the edges slowly closing together. "You're right, it is healing." Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's and hugged her avoiding the cut and began to shake with silent sobs. "You could have gotten killed Santana."

Santana immediately hugged back. "Hey, shh. We are all fine. This cut is nothing."

"It could have been something."

"But its not. And we are all okay." She looked at Brittany in the eyes. "In a few hours, we will be safe at my family's cabin. Alright?" She gently stroked the tears out of Brittany's face. She gave Brittany a small encouraging smile. Brittany weakly returned it.

"We got lucky, I think." Quinn said, looking at the rearview mirror. "We caught him by surprise. He wasn't expecting us to drive right up to him. We could be a lot worse off if there was more than one."

"If we caught him by surprise, that means other Titans didn't see us. My mom is right, we have a head start." Santana stated.

Quinn eyed the bloody shirt resting on the ground. "Are you two okay back there?"

"Yeah, we're good, Goldie. Pedal to the metal now, I wants to go to my cabin." Santana lightly joked in attempt to relieve the tension in the car. She leaned into Brittany and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb, but faced the windows, watching for anything suspicious. She sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

**Finally the interesting stuff is happening! This is only the beginning. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the wicked long wait for this. The only excuse I really have is life is pretty hectic again. I'm on tumblr, so feel free to yell at me to update. Thank you very much for the feedback for the last chapter! I loved writing the fight scenes, so there will be plenty of that in the future. Thank you for taking time to review, it really does mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The drive to the cabin was mostly silent, none having the heart to strike up conversation. The extra energy was focused on calming their erratic nerves. Quinn concentrated on the road ahead of them, Santana concentrated on their surroundings keeping constant vigilance, and Brittany concentrated on Santana, who, although said she was fine, kept unconsciously bringing her hand to her chest and making an expression of slight discomfort. She bit her lip and held Santana just a little bit tighter.

The relatively flat and grassy highway after a few hours soon turned into more uneven terrain with pine trees beginning to outnumber the broad leafed. The car began to approach another exit sign, and Quinn craned her neck to read it. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, eventually letting out a sigh. "San, does your car have a map? I can't remember what exit we need to take, and I think it's coming up soon."

Santana shifted in Brittany's hold and watched the sign go by. "No need, I remember where to go. Take the next left exit." She picked up her shirt off the ground and gingerly put it back on.

"Why are you putting that back on? It's covered in blood." Brittany asked, frowning at the stained shirt.

"Because we are gonna drive through a small town, and if people look in the car, I don't want them to get a free show." Santana joked. "Besides, I have a few drawers of clothes at the cabin, I'll change when we get there." She reached under the seat and pulled out a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip, then offered it to Brittany, who accepted it.

"What are we going to do while we're here?" Brittany asked. "Just wait?"

"I'm on the same page as Brittany." Quinn commented. "What did your dad say again?"

"I don't know, my mom was the one to tell me to go here. But all he said was just give them a call when we get there. I think we're just going to lay low. Swim maybe." She nudged Brittany, bringing a smile to her face.

Santana directed Quinn through the town and down a broken paved road, trees replacing all buildings. They turned down a slope, and a cabin appeared in a clearing. The tires crunched over the dusty gravel driveway and parked in front of the porch. They stepped out of the car and shut the doors, eliciting loud echoes through the woods.

"Wow, its quiet out here." Brittany noted. Although some birds were chirping and leaves rustled in the wind, there was a peculiar stillness to their current atmosphere.

Santana walked around the car and looped her arm into Brittany's. "That is why my mom picked this place, she likes the peacefulness of it here." She led Brittany to the front porch of the cabin where Quinn was already waiting.

"Do you have the key?" Quinn asked, eyeing the locked door.

Santana frowned, completely forgetting about the locks. "Um, no." She reached for the doorknob and tugged hard, only to be met with resistance. "Damn." She paused for a moment, and shifted her gaze to the small window. "My mom will forgive me for this." Before anyone could question what she meant, she threw a shadow blast at the glass, shattering it, causing Santana to smile lightly. "Problem solved." She nodded to Quinn. "Climb through and unlock the door from the inside. I would, but I imagine it will hurt climbing through shit now."

Quinn carefully maneuvered herself through the window, avoiding the jagged edges. After a few seconds, a quiet click was heard and the door creaked open. "Before we get settled in we should do a quick patrol of the area, just to make sure its completely safe. I'll scope the house, you two loop around the cabin." Quinn ordered.

Santana and Brittany hiked quietly through the woods, scanning the terrain for anything out of place. Pine needles crunched softly underneath their feet, and the branches rustled slightly with the wind. Brittany picked up a large branch and held it like a walking stick.

"Hey, look, I have a trident now." Brittany joked, flipping the stick between her hands. "But seriously, I've always wanted one when I found out Poseidon had one. My parents never allowed me to have a weapon like that in the house, though."

Santana laughed, imagining Brittany swimming around with a trident. "One day we'll find you one, I promise."

"Awesome."

They finished there patrol, neither seeing anything out of the ordinary. Santana led Brittany into the small rustic kitchen of the cabin, meeting up with Quinn.

"Everything is clear. There is no one for miles." Santana said.

"We saw a cute raccoon, but Santana wouldn't let me get closer to it." Brittany pouted.

"Hun, it was out during the day, those things are supposed to be nocturnal, it could of had rabies or something equally gross." Santana countered.

"Okay." Quinn said, raising her eyebrows. "The cabin's safe. No one has been here since we have last summer. And I checked out our supplies, and your family left some stuff behind that we could use. There isn't anything in the fridge but some old baking soda, but the cabinets have some canned and boxed stuff, so we should be good for at least a few days food wise." She said, holding up a box of pasta and placing it back on the counter. "I also called your dad, too. He says just lay low, and he'll be in contact."

"Is everyone okay?" Brittany asked, worried.

"They said they are all fine. " Quinn answered. "He didn't sound strained on the phone either, so I believe him."

Santana nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What I am baffled at is why they haven't attacked them. Maybe they don't see them as a threat."

"Because they aren't a threat, and they know it." Quinn said. "They want us. All the descendants getting attacked are those with powers so far. They want to wipe the tough competition."

"What about the Hestia line? They were weak!" Santana countered.

"S, they had the ability to heal."

"Again, I see no threat."

"Maybe they were worried if they joined with another line. Do you know how beneficial it would be for a fighting line to have healers on their side?" Brittany commented.

Quinn smirked. "There you go, Santana. But we really shouldn't be arguing about this. All this means is that they are looking for us, and soon enough they will realize we aren't returning home anytime soon. Hopefully Council sorts this shit out soon and sends Defenders. I don't want the Titans prying our families for information."

"I trust my dad. He knows what he's doing." Santana said.

"He has enough sense to take care of things down there. We need to worry about ourselves in the time being, I think." Quinn added.

"Well then." Santana started. "Since it looks like we'll be here for a while, I think it's time to give Britt the grand tour." She grandly gestured around the room. "The kitchen!"

Brittany mocked surprise. "Really? Wow, you know, the fridge and table really threw me off." The humor attempts eased the tension in the room.

"You guys are so corny." Quinn muttered, watching them. "I am going to be productive find something to put over the broken window." She stepped out of the room.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest." Santana pulled Brittany up, and led her through the small doorway, revealing a small sofa and television fixture. The walls had wood paneling and a small fireplace was in the corner. The furniture was classic cabin style, giving the place a homey feel to it, Brittany decided. "This is the living room, we get basic cable up here." She pointed to a small room to the left of them. "That's the bathroom through there, and the room in front of us and to the right are both bedrooms." Santana crossed to the bedroom on the right. There was a twin size bed pushed against the wall, and on the opposite side was a wooden dresser. Thick drapes hung over the dusty windows and the furniture was made of a dark wood.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" Brittany asked.

Santana yanked the bottom drawer open and pulled out a shirt. "You got that right." She pulled off the red stained shirt and tossed it into the small garbage can by the door.

"How's the cut?" Brittany asked, concerned for her girlfriend. She traced her fingers along the faint pink line gently, furrowing her eyebrows. It had healed, just like Santana said. Her girlfriend placed her hand over Brittany's holding it over her chest. Santana sat down on the small bed, pulling Brittany down to sit as well.

"I told you, it's fine. Just a bit sore." Santana commented. She prodded at the line with her own hand. "I never heard or saw a power like that. Although I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. I guess we know less than we thought about them."

"What will happen if they find us?"

Santana shrugged. "Then I learn from my previous mistake and fight quicker." She pulled the shirt down over her head. "And I take them out."

"I don't like fighting." Brittany murmured.

Santana sighed. "I know, Britt. And one day, we won't have to. But right now, we have to do what keeps us safe. And I told you, you don't have to fight. I can fight for you."

"I'm not leaving you to do this alone. We're in this together. If something happened to you, and I could have possibly helped prevent it, I don't know what I would do." Brittany whispered.

"Shh. No thinking like that." Santana began to kiss at Brittany's neck, who tilted her head back at the sensation. "Let's think of something better." Brittany reached her hand to Santana's cheek and kissed her soft lips.

"San.." Brittany murmured. She pushed Santana down gently on the bed, laying her body over hers. Santana ran her fingers up and down Brittany's back, tracing the grooves of her spine. Their lips glided together moving in sync. Santana parted her lips, deepening the kiss. It was an urgent kiss, quick and hard, as if releasing all the unwanted energy from the day. Their kisses heated up, and Brittany broke away, only to move her lips down Santana's throat and shoulders. Santana's breathing began to quicken and felt fire wherever Brittany's lips touched. Her hands began to move on their own accord, playing with the hem of Brittany's shirt. The blonde sat up straddling Santana, her hands along Santana's stomach. "You shouldn't have put the shirt back on." Brittany breathed. She pushed the top up and kissed at the brunette's stomach, causing the muscles to ripple under her touch.

"I can take care of that." Santana huskily replied. She quickly removed the piece of clothing and tossed it carelessly on the ground. She kissed Brittany again with an intensity that made the blonde moan lightly into the kiss. Brittany's shirt followed, along with a two pairs of jeans. Santana ran her hand along the undersides of Brittany's breasts, causing the blonde to push her body up into the touch. She reached around to undo the clasp of the bra, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Brittany breathed.

"Nothing." Santana said. "Are you sure, though?" This is as far as they have gone, but everything felt so right at this time.

Brittany giggled. "Positive." She undid the clasp herself, letting the garment fall. She attacked Santana's pulse point again while flipping them and undoing Santana's bra. She looked into Santana's eyes with adoration and love, but noticed something odd.

"San, your eyes." Brittany whispered. "They're so dark." Santana's eyes changed from the normal warm brown into the black appearance as if she was using her affinities. Santana only shrugged. "Must be a Hades thing."

"A goddess thing. You're so beautiful." Brittany whispered. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled back down against her.

Quinn carried a piece of plywood out from the back of the cabin and to the front porch. She never really considered herself to be a handy person, but she was proud she managed to fit the sheet over the smashed window and hammer a few nails in to keep it in place. She scanned the front yard once more before heading back inside, satisfied with her work. She placed the worn out hammer on the table, and cracked open a water bottle that was left in Santana's car. She was about to take a sip when she heard a gasp come from the other end of the house with a moan following it.

On high alert, she called out to Santana. She frowned receiving no answer. A muffled bang was heard, and Quinn raced to the end of the house. Were Titans here? She drew energy in one hand while investigating the source of the noise. She reached the living room and heard another moan faintly sounding like Brittany's name coming from Santana's bedroom. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard Brittany's name called again. Realization washing over her, she quickly retracted her hand and turned out of the room. Blood rushing to her face, she snatched her water and decided to take a seat on the porch bench. She let out a laugh after she sat, shaking her head. They would, she thought. Of all days, they would choose today. She shook her head again and leaned back into the bench. She'll take first watch.

**It's a bit short, but we have Brittana being Brittana ;) Next chapter things get interesting. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the delay. I almost had it up before I left on vacation, but I got time crunched. Then due to hurricane Irene I was stuck out of the country for an extra four days because airports closed :/ Not that you want to hear excuses lol. In attempt to make it up, this chapter is my longest so far I believe. Thank you all for your support on this story, it really means a lot, and a special thanks for my regular reviewers, you know who you are and you rock. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, and Quinn was feeling her eyes get heavy and her mind less alert. To say the past twelve hours drained her was an understatement. It wasn't everyday that you get attacked and then have to go into hiding. She rubbed at her temples, still processing the recent events. It is unbelievable that the day Santana and her talked about, for probably years, has arrived. She knew it was coming. To say that they would be well hidden for the rest of their lives and be normal would be incredibly naive. Normal is not something written in her life dictionary.<p>

Watching the dark shadows stretch across the porch, she was reminded of Santana, and began to wonder how she was taking it. Between the two of them, Santana was definitely the most mentally prepared. Hell, she would rant for hours how she couldn't wait to kick Titan ass, usually resulting in a mild argument with her parents. She laughed humorlessly. Well, you got what you wished for, she thought, and almost got yourself killed. She frowned thinking of her friend's injury, but the cut wasn't what worried her, it was the power the Titan used against her. It was like nothing she had ever seen. What other powers do these Titans possess? She shivered at the thought of facing more then one like him. She flicked a small pebble and watched it skip down the walkway. At least they had Brittany now. The bubbly blonde was definitely a welcomed addition to their circle, and she smiled at the happiness she brought Santana. Maybe they did have a fighting chance.

Quinn stood up and stretched her spine. She would be more then happy to keep patrol, but being tired wouldn't help anyone, and not to mention she was becoming ridiculously bored. There is only so much entertainment in walking laps around the cabin and sitting on the front porch, becoming the new local diner for mosquitos. She slapped another winged beast that landed on her arm in disgust. Brushing the insect guts of her arm, she wondered if mosquitos liked descendant blood better or not. Chuckling, she imagined the pesky bugs getting all hyped up with powers. "And that is my cue to find Santana." Quinn stated out loud, heading back into the cabin.

She approached the bedroom door and knocked lightly, not entirely surprised with the lack of response. She cracked the door slowly, finding the blonde and brunette curled up against each other in a deep sleep. If she wasn't so tired and slightly irritated, she would find this cute. Instead, Quinn touched her hand to Santana's unusually calm face and sparked it with a grin.

Santana jolted, feeling the sting from Quinn. She sat up wildly holding the comforter against her chest, forming fire in her hands, until her eyes narrowed on Quinn. "Jesus, Q! A simple wake the fuck up would have been just fine! You scared the shit out of me." She harshly whispered, trying to convey her anger and not wake the blonde next to her, who begin to stir slightly.

"Tough, Lopez. I've been keeping an eye out all evening, and I'm tired. It's your turn to patrol. You slept like all day." Quinn stated, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say sleep." Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know. Which is why I don't feel bad at all. So I am going to go take a shower and then pass out until morning. You cover the night shift. You like it anyways, so don't even argue." She tapped her fingers along the door frame, and then made her exit.

Santana exhaled loudly, not really wanting to leave the warm bed, but knew it was for their own good. She turned her gaze to Brittany, watching her chest rise and fall gently, her face relaxed with sleep. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to wake her up. Brittany would probably be pissed if she woke up to see her patrolling without her. Mind made up, she gently caressed the blonde's face, causing her sapphire eyes to make an appearance. A lazy smile graced her face seeing Santana looking down at her. "Um, morning?" Brittany questioned.

Santana laughed lightly. "Nope. It's the beginning of the night. I'm going to take over for Quinn on patrol. Do you want to come with me?"

Brittany sat up, rubbing at her bleary eyes. "Yeah. Of course, San."

The two made themselves decent and headed out. Santana knocked on the bathroom door, signaling to Quinn they were up. They stepped out into the crisp night air and looked into the vast blackness of the forest. The trees rustled with a slight breeze, and an owl could be heard in the distance.

Brittany shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and instinctively shuffled closer to Santana. "Not gonna lie, but this place is kind of creepy at night."

Santana placed an arm around Brittany's waist. "I think it's peaceful. I feel at home with the shadows. Like no one can touch me."

Brittany grinned. "You would say that."

"I'll keep you safe, how's that?" Santana opened her palm revealing fire, giving themselves some light. "There, now we can see a bit better. Let's walk the perimeter. Stay close, alright?"

They trekked in circles for about an hour, and convinced there was no one around, Santana took a seat on the porch steps, Brittany taking the spot next to her.

"Now what?" Brittany asked, picking at her sneaker shoe lace.

Santana shrugged and leaned back on her elbows. "I don't know. Just chill here until morning, I guess. Later we should probably walk around again. You don't have to stay out here if you don't want to. You can go back to sleep, I'll be okay."

"Nope, you're stuck with me." Brittany said grinning, mimicking Santana's pose on the steps. Santana laughed lightly, and continued to keep her eyes trained ahead of them.

The next hour passed slowly. They whispered quietly to each other, but both careful to pay attention as well. They watched the moonlight dance along the trees and fog and listened to the creatures of the forest prowl around. Santana stood up stretching her legs against the railing. "Britt-Britt, let's walk around again. I have too much energy to just be sitting here."

A stick cracking in the distance caught their attention. Santana's head shot up in the direction, dark energy already formed in her palm. She inwardly congratulated herself on her power's speed. Brittany scrambled up, her response to Santana's statement gone.

"San, what is it?" Brittany asked, squinting into the woods. She raised a hand, causing the fog to slowly roll out, giving them better vision.

"I don't know." They listened hard. Another stick cracking. And another. Footsteps? The noise continued for a few more seconds, and Santana was convinced they had company. "Fuck. Brittany, go inside and get Quinn."

Brittany silently agreed, and rushed into the cabin. Santana crouched down by the car, waiting for whoever or whatever was out there to show themselves. At this point, the noise was getting louder, and Santana was mildly confused. No way would Titans walk up so announced. Maybe they were lost hikers? A loud voice began to carry over sounding female. A male voice followed. They were getting closer. She dug the balls of her feet into the gravel, ready to strike if necessary. Her heartbeat quickened and a cold sweat began to form. Three shadows began to visualize in the distance, heading towards the cabin, walking in a line, one after the other. As they came closer, she saw the possible leader form fire up her arm. They have powers, Santana thought. Seeing this as a threat, she jumped from her hiding spot and threw a shadow blast towards them. The one in front, who had an outline of a woman, crouched down and swiped her hand at the attack, deflecting it. The short one in the middle was now cowering behind the tall figure in the back. The woman in the front ran towards Santana, but didn't attack. Santana decided not to take the chance, so as quickly as her blast was deflected, she drew more to shoot back. She felt the energy rush out of her palm towards the fast approaching figure, but was dodged and followed with...giggling?

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana yelled. She crouched defensively in front of the cabin, fire in her hands.

The shadowed figure finally entered the firelight, still laughing. "Santana, is that a way to greet your aunt?"

Santana's eyes widened at the face and the voice accompanying it. "Aunt C?"

"The one and only."

Santana felt relief flood into her body seeing the familiar face of her aunt. Dropping the defensive posture, she grinned widely and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. "I thought you were a Titan!"

"It's nice to see you again, Santana." Christina said, hugging back. A force was suddenly thrown into the older Lopez, knocking her to the ground, a flash of blonde following.

"Get off her!" Brittany was pinning the older Lopez to the pine needle floor.

"Britt! Britt, it's okay!" Santana shouted, trying to pry Brittany off Christina. "Britt, this is my aunt!"

Brittany stopped struggling with the older woman and looked between the two. Realization dawned on her when she saw the striking similarities. Healthy dark hair, chocolate eyes and caramel skin. The woman that was on the ground looked like an older version of Santana, only her hair was only shoulder length. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks and let Santana pull her up. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

Santana took this opportunity to introduce the two. "Aunt C, this is Brittany, my girlfriend. Britt, this is my Aunt Christina."

Christina stood back up, brushing forest debris off her jacket. "Well, that was quite a meeting." She stretched her arm out, offering her hand, chuckling. "It's nice to meet you Brittany. Good to see you looking out for my favorite niece. Santana's dad told me about you."

Brittany continued to blush and accepted the hand shyly. "Nice to meet you too. Again, I'm so sorry about that..." She trailed off and motioned with her hands the tumble she caused.

At this point Quinn was watching with a smile, immediately recognizing the familiar face. "Christina!"

"Goldie Locks!" Christina shouted, raising her arms for a hug. "Good to see you!" They gave each other a quick hug, smiling brightly.

"Excuse me, as nice as this little reunion is, is it really appropriate to be commencing these introductions in this dangerous forest?"

Santana raised her eyebrows at the voice. Two people she didn't recognize joined the exhuberant group. There was a tall man, with his hair in a mohawk and dark eyes. Next to him was a short girl, both around their age. The voice clearly belonged to the girl. "As I was saying, we should probably take this inside."

The group sat in the living room slightly cramped, bringing in kitchen chairs so they could all have a place to sit. Santana eyed her aunt's companions, not sure whether to trust them. On edge, she scraped her fingernails along the wooden curve of the chair she was occupying. The girl didn't seem threatening. In fact, she looked quite opposite with her eyes downcast and hands picking at the couch. The man however, stood behind the couch, eyes dark and arms crossed. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"As awesome as it is to see you, what on earth are you doing here?" Quinn asked genuinely, eyeing the group with questioning eyes.

Christina ran a hand through her hair. "It's quite the story, so I'll start from the beginning." She motioned to the guy. "This is Puck of the Ares line. He is a Defender as well and works with me." Santana visibly relaxed with this information. He's on their side. Puck nodded at his mention. "And this is Rachel of the Apollo line." Rachel didn't acknowledge herself, only stared down at her feet and sank back into the small sofa. "Puck and I were assigned to the Apollo line for extra protection under the orders of Council. Unfortunately, as we arrived to the Apollo residence, they were already under siege. We did what we could, but the damage was dealt." She sadly glanced at Rachel, who sunk her head into her palms, trembling slightly. Quinn's eyes widened, and immediately sat next to the grieving girl and tentatively placed an arm around her shoulder to offer some sort of comfort.

"How about you get some rest? It's late and sleep will make you feel better." Quinn murmured, seeing this was a good time to take the troubled girl away from the sensitive topic. Rachel nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up by Quinn and led into a bedroom. Quinn shot a sad glance at the group before heading into the room as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked urgently, now that the emotional girl was gone.

Christina's voice lowered. "As I said earlier, we were ordered to protect the Apollo line, because they aren't particularly strong. Hell, Rachel is the only one gifted with affinities, but they aren't offensive nor defensive."

"What does she do?" Brittany questioned.

Christina shrugged. "Not sure the extent of it, but she is extremely talented in music and the arts. Possibly healing as well, but I don't really know the poor girl. She likes to talk it seems, but out of stress I think. Random topics based on her knowledge, but not much about herself."

Puck took over. "We arrived at their residence, and all hell had broken loose. You can tell there was a struggle. Rachel's fathers were held down by a few Titans when we arrived. From what we saw, they were arguing. We tried to step in, but whatever their argument was about, it was finished, because before we could help, they were killed. We were too late."

"Seeing as there was nothing we could do, we found Rachel on the second floor and booked it before the Titans saw us." Christina muttered.

Puck clenched his fists. "If we got their five minutes earlier. Five minutes and we could have saved them."

"Why didn't you kill them?" Santana asked with curiosity.

"Because there were about four Titans, so not only were we outnumbered, but we also had a hysterical girl to look after as well. It was wise to leave safely then take the chance of fighting and losing more innocent lives." Christina answered.

"We questioned Rachel about what happened, and we were able to get enough answers to piece the story together." Puck added. "And if Rachel is right, then the Titans have shifted in their plans. They are still killing, but the plans shifted nonetheless."

"Which is why I am extremely relieved to find you and your friends safe, Santana." Christina murmured. "So relieved."

Quinn stepped out of her room and gently shut the door. " What happened? She cried herself to sleep."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other, both wondering where to begin. Puck took it upon himself to bring her up to speed. Quinn's face dropped at the information.

"So what happened after you saved Rachel? How did you end up here?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"I'm getting there." Christina answered. "This is much more complex and woven then we thought."

"How complex? And what do you mean by shift?" Santana asked.

"Once we left the scene and sure we were safe, we attempted to get Rachel to tell us what happened. Turns out, Rachel was just getting home from a dance lesson, and she heard arguing in the house. She saw the Titans and when her father saw her, he signaled her unnoticed to run. Rachel, not wanting to leave completely, snuck upstairs so she could still hear what was going on. She stopped talking for a bit when we got to this part, but we were able to coax it out of her soon after." Christina stated. "They were arguing with her dads about joining their ranks."

"Join their ranks? Why even ask them?" Santana wondered.

"The Titans know their numbers are dropping as well. They need more people on their side." Puck answered. "From what I've collected from Rachel, they were asking them to join, saying they will be rewarded. But we all know that is a crock of shit."

"They are hoping to control enough lines. The more of them under their control, the stronger they will be. And with the threat of danger rising, the more likely people will go along with them to ensure safety. They believe they will be met with less resisitance of the fighting greek lines if they knew they were fighting fellow god descendants." Christina added. "They also tried to pry any knowledge of the locations of other lines." Christina paused. "In particular, your lines."

"Us?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. And I'll get there." Christina said. "Hiram and Leroy, Rachel's fathers, didn't join or give out information, and as punishment, they were killed. Afterwards, I called your father, Santana. I told him what is going on, and he sent us here, because we aren't being tracked."

"How is my dad?" Santana asked.

"He says everyone is fine. They are on the run as well, and when he is positive he lost the Titans who were possibly watching, he'll come find you. He told us where you are, so we will be joining you three at the cabin for now." Christina finished.

"Why do they need our lines specifically?" Quinn asked.

"You three are the strongest lines in our society. Of course they want control of you. If they had you three under their power, they would be unstoppable." Puck said.

"Especially you Santana. Or should I say us." Christina stated lowly.

Santana felt Brittany grip her forearm. "Because we're Hades." She growled. "Well news flash, I will never join them. I'd rather die."

Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck, not liking where this conversation was going.

"It's because they had a Hades descendant join them before. Am I right?" Santana asked.

Christina nodded. "They consider you an easy target. And it's either join or die. That seems to be their current motto." A silence fell over the group in current thought. Christina looked to the small clock mounted on the wall. "It's really late. We can finish this conversation in the morning. You should go to sleep. Puck and I will keep watch."

Santana shook her head. "No way. You just got here. You must be tired. I'll stay up."

Puck cracked a smile. "This is what we do. Knowing that their are four lines here, we would never be able to sleep. Really, we will be fine. It's what we are trained to do."

"I know it is a lot to process, but try to get some rest. Tomorrow we will continue where we left off." Christina said. "We'll be outside if you need us." She rose and disappeared with Puck to the kitchen and out the door, leaving them in silence.

"Wow." Quinn muttered, running a hand through her hair. "What a fucking day."

"You're telling me." Santana said, her mind feeling fuzzy.

"We should listen to your Aunt, San. Let's get some sleep while we know we are safe. We'll iron the details out tomorrow." Brittany suggested. "You should check on Rachel, Quinn."

Quinn stood up in agreement. "I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight, guys." She crept back into her bedroom.

Brittany tiredly led Santana into their room and fell onto the bed. Tears pricked her eyes, and she muffled back a sob.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay." Santana soothed, holding her close. "We'll get through this, and we are safe."

Brittany looked up at Santana with red rimmed eyes. "You are a prime target, Santana. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Santana pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Not as bad as the thought of you getting hurt. But I promise, we will be okay. My aunt and Puck are here. We now have four people with powers on our side. Now how about we listen to your own advice and get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

A faint smile ghosted across Brittany's lips seeing Santana's attempt to make her feel better. She pressed herself into Santana's side, breathing in her girlfriend's soothing scent. Pushing dark thoughts out of her mind, she focused on Santana's steady heartbeat and began to drift.

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the wait. My computer's motherboard crashed two weeks ago, and I just got it back yesterday. Not to mention I started nursing school, which is so crazy, I can't even think sometimes. I will update when I can, but I promise you won't have to wait this long again. Next update will be fairly soon. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really keep me going! On with the story!**

Light began to shine through the crack in the curtains, rousing Santana from her sleep. She yawned quietly and smiled seeing her girlfriend sleeping so peacefully next to her. She debated snuggling against the warm body against her and going back to sleep, but more important thoughts barraged her mind, making that action impossible. She pressed a light kiss to Brittany's forehead and quietly slipped out of bed. After changing quickly, she glanced on last time at Brittany before slipping out the door silently.

The cabin was quiet, as to be expected so early in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, chasing out the friendly shadows until the next nightfall. Santana walked to Quinn's room and peeked in, seeing both occupants still asleep and looking peaceful. Maybe Quinn found a new friend, she thought. She shut the door quietly and crossed the rest of the room. Puck was sprawled across the sofa, breathing evenly with sleep. She crept past and stepped outside, letting the cool morning air surround her. As predicted, Christina was sitting on the front porch, sitting comfortably with her legs propped up on the bench. Her aunt smiled, seeing Santana approach her.

"Awake early there, huh?"

Santana returned the smile and sat down next to her, tying her ruffled hair back. "Yeah. Couldn't bring myself to sleep in any longer. Why are you out here alone? Why is Puck asleep?" She asked, a little miffed, seeing how the other Defender ditched.

"I sent him inside about twenty minutes ago. I think it's safe enough here we only need someone watching at night. We are all awake and alert during the day, so we can just be watchful of our surroundings as a group." Christina explained. "So how are you doing? Handling the info overload well, I presume?"

Santana shrugged. "I'm fine. On edge, but I guess that is to be expected."

"A lot has happened."

"Yeah, but I knew this day was coming. Well, I knew something like this was going to happen. We can't hide forever. It was only a matter of time." Santana said.

Christina nodded and turned back towards the forest. "A lot of things are changing. But I can see you are ready. Your dad did well preparing you."

Santana's eyes fell downcast. "When will I see my family again?" She knew they were hiding, but she couldn't help but feel worry when thinking about her family.

Christina placed a hand on her niece's arm. "I don't know yet. But Hun, your father is a very smart man. If he was in trouble, he would have called for help. He know's what he's doing. Don't focus on the bad. You must focus on what is happening around us."

"Right." It was quiet for a minute, and Santana formed a black shadow in her palm and began rolling it through her fingers mindlessly. A thought came to her, and the energy dissolved. With a serious expression, she faced her aunt. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean? About the Titans?"

Santana stood. "Yeah, the Titans. I'm sick of hiding out. What is Council planning to do to stop them? And don't say sit around and wait. Because I highly doubt Council is sitting on their asses twiddling their thumbs watching the death toll. What's the plan?"

Christina's eyes flashed toward her shoes and back up to Santana.

"You know something." Santana accused. "What is it?"

Christina nodded. "No point keeping this from you. I just wanted to wait until everyone else is up."

"Tell me. You can tell them later." Santana pleaded.

Christina's expression turned dark and serious. "Santana, Council is in the process of forming a militia."

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, what a suspense killer. I knew that, the Defenders."

"No Santana. This is going to be bigger. We aren't just recruiting those with great affinities. They are willing to take anyone who volunteers and the age limit was dropped. All Greek blood is powerful, you don't need an affinity to help. Council is recruiting for a battle against the Titans. Of course, they were hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but at this time, both sides are building up, and its bound to happen. We can't afford to lose and give Titans control. The world, as cliche as this sounds, will never be the same again."

"Wait, so we are forming what, an army?" Santana questioned.

"Well, in a way, yes."

"Well, I'm in of course." Santana stated.

"I thought you would say that." Christina muttered.

"You thought right." Santana agreed.

"You need to talk to Brittany about this." Christina warned. "This is going to be extremely dangerous."

"I fought Titans before." Santana said, clenching a fist.

"Santana, you fought a Titan. As in one. Your father told me about the scuttle you got in. If you get hurt, I can guarantee it won't be just a gash." She acknowledged the pink line running across Santana's chest. "It could be death."

"Are you saying you don't want me to fight? Aunt C! This is what I have been training for my whole life!" Santana raised her voice.

"I'm not saying you can't! All I'm saying is to think about it! Give it some thought, talk about it with Brittany. I can tell you really love her. Include her in this decision. That's all I'm asking."

"What decision?" A light voice floated from behind them. The two women whipped their heads towards the voice, seeing Brittany standing in the doorway, watching them with a confused expression. "San, what's going on?"

Santana glanced to her aunt and back to Brittany.

Christina stood up. "Talk to Brittany, I'll wake up the rest of the group and continue our discussion from last night. Be careful." Christina patted Brittany's shoulder and disappeared into the house.

"Let's go to the lake?" Santana asked.

Brittany gave an uneasy smile and nodded, taking Santana's arm. "Let's."

They trailed down the overgrown path that twisted down a steady decline. Santana held Brittany's hand with a firm grip, not wanting to lose contact. She felt internally conflicted. For as long as she could remember, she always wanted to fight. It was in her nature. But now she had Brittany to think about. Brittany sensed Santana's turmoil and gave a reassuring squeeze. They reached the small beach and before they could sit, Brittany waved her arm over the sand, lifting small morning droplets of water off the ground and away, giving them a dry place to settle.

"How thoughtful." Santana remarked as she sat on the soft sand. Brittany just gave a small smile in response, joining her.

It was silent for a moment, and Santana scooped up the dark sand, letting the fine grains fall through her fingers. "Britt, Council is preparing to fight back."

Brittany nodded, encouraging Santana to continue. She began twirling a small ball of water in front of her.

"They are heavily recruiting so we can solve the Titan problem before it gets out of hand. Well, more out of hand than it already is." She paused and looked into Brittany's eyes. "Council also lowered dropped the age limit, so when the time is right I want to join my aunt and Puck."

The water sphere dropped and splashed against Santana's leg. Santana took this as a bad sign so she quickly back peddled. "B, you know I love you, because I do. So much. But this is something I've been training for my whole life. They need me. My powers will be needed. Our side needs more strength. And by joining, it will make our world safer. Make you safer. Because if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do and-" She was cut off with a pair of lips against her own. Brittany kissed her softly, effectively quieting her. She broke the kiss and ran a hand along Santana's cheekbone with tears in her eyes.

"San, I love you, too. I understand. Am I happy you going off to fight? Absolutely not. But this is who you are." She kissed her lightly again. "You are the bravest person I know, Santana Lopez. No matter how dark people think you are, you have a soul of light."

Santana blushed with Brittany's words and held a lock of blonde hair in her fingers. "Brittany, thank you for understanding."

Brittany's blue eyes stared back at her. "Of course I understand. That's why I am going to join, too."

Santana pulled back in shock, wondering if she heard correctly.

Brittany crossed her arms. "Don't look so surprised, San. If Council is even willing to drop the age limit, then that means they are pretty desperate. I want to do my part, too. I may not be the greatest fighter yet, but I can hone my powers and be one. I've already learned so much." She took Santana's hands in her own. "You can continue to train me, and when we are both ready, we can go."

Santana felt a stab in her chest, understanding how Brittany must have felt when she told her she was going to fight. Her love grew as well, seeing that Brittany set her feelings aside to let Santana do what she wanted. She found herself nodding to Brittany's statement.

"I don't want to lose you." Santana whispered, pressing her forehead to the blonde's.

"I don't want to lose you either." Brittany replied. "I wish we could just stay on the run, but we both know that isn't an option."

"If we run, we're letting them win." Santana said. "I worked too hard to hide. I'm doing this for our families. For us. For our future generations."

Brittany smiled. "I stand by my statement saying you have a soul of light."

Santana giggled. "Don't let Quinn hear you say that."

Brittany connected her lips to Santana's, showing her love. Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it. They kissed for a few minutes until Santana broke it off, slightly out of breath. She swept a golden lock behind Brittany's ear.

"We should let Christina know of our plans." Santana suggested. "Then we can go from there." Brittany agreed, falling in step with Santana back to the cabin.

The group was settled around the kitchen, a pot of spaghetti on the stove. Quinn saw Santana's questioning look and shrugged. "It's all we have right now. Deal with it."

Santana rolled her eyes, but grabbed two bowls anyways, handing one to Brittany. She leaned against the counter and stabbed at the noodles. "So what were you all discussing?"

To her surprise, Rachel was the one that answered. "While you two were off cabin grounds, we were discussing the fundamentals of our current situation. We have also been informed of Council's plan. And I, Rachel Berry, have decided to join in honor of my family. The Apollo line shall forever be in history."

"What is your affinity?" Santana questioned. The rest of the group leaned in, all curious of the answer.

Rachel folded her hands on the table. "That is a good question. Well, first, I am extremely talented in the arts. I am a fantastic singer. I will guarantee I have the best voice of all of us."

"So are you going to sing the enemy to sleep or what?" Santana questioned. She felt Brittany's elbow nudge her ribs.

Rachel paused, but ignored the comment. "No. But my other affinity is healing. It isn't as strong as the Hestia line's power, but it is decent enough. Sometimes a little is all you need."

"Council would love to have you in the back lines. You would be extremely valuable in the efforts." Christina said. She turned to Santana and Brittany. "Have you two talked about it?"

Brittany spoke for the both of them. "We are both joining. We think our powers are to valuable to waste."

"Me, too." Quinn stated, glancing at Santana. "For the sake of our people and our safety. We can't continue sitting around. We need to take action."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Quinn's right. Let's do this."

**Ok, I'll admit this chapter was a bit slow, but it was necessary to iron out some details. I promise a TON of action next chapter! We are moving into the action part of this fic, so there won't be a slow chapter like this again for a long time. woot! Please please review! They mean the world!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A day later and a new chapter! So for those who are reading this, just reminding you I posted a chapter yesterday as well, so if you haven't, read that first lol. Think of this as a present because I thought last chapter was lame to my normal standards lol. Enjoy!**

The group sat staring at Christina, who was their unannounced leader. Christina eyed the group and nodded her head. "I'll contact Council now and let them know of our plans." She flipped out a tiny phone and glided into the other room, disappearing. The kitchen was silent, and realization of the situation began to sink in.

"Holy shit, we're going to war." Quinn breathed. She rested her head in her hands, taking deep breaths.

"You can't say you didn't see this coming." Puck commented. "The Titans are ruthless, and we need to put them in their place."

"Honestly, the world would be a much better place if we just ceased fighting and waged peace instead of war." Rachel said, lacing her fingers together on her lap.

"And I want a unicorn for my birthday." Santana said sarcastically. Rachel crossed her arms.

"Really, San?" Brittany asked. "I mean, maybe a pony, but unicorns aren't native to the U.S."

Santana gave Brittany a look of confusion and shook her head. "No, Britt. Forget it. All I was saying is asking for peace with Titans is never going to happen. They have been working towards a treaty for years and years, but they are, as Puck said, ruthless, and could care less about anything but power. So if shoving a shadow blast up their asses is what it is going to take to stop them, then so be it." Santana huffed.

"I will pay money to see that." Puck stated in awe. "Please do that."

Santana smirked. "I just may have to. Anyone who gets too close to Britt and I will face severe consequences. I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana's waist. "That's sweet, but let's just focus on not getting killed. And speaking of actions, I really want to work on my powers today if that's alright."

"Of course." Santana replied. "We can go in the back. We'll have to run it by Christina first to make sure its okay. The woods aren't as hidden."

"I'm going to train, too." Quinn added. "I don't want to get rusty."

"We all are going to." Puck stated with authority.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"I'm serious. I won't let you guys go out if I don't think you can handle it. We want to prevent death, not encourage it."

Santana straightened her stance. "Excuse me. You will not be telling me what to do."

"No, but I will." Christina interrupted, entering the room. "And Puck is right. We'll make sure we are all ready."

"What did Council say?" Brittany asked.

Christina tucked the phone into her bag on the counter. "The orders have been placed. Once we are ready we are to head to Greece. Of course, time is of the essence, but we can spare a day or two brushing up."

"Wait, we're going to Greece?" Santana asked, disbelieving.

Christina nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Quinn questioned.

"Because Goldie Locks, that's what Council said. I'm sure they want to meet everyone who is going to be joining the effort. Also it would be more organized to have a central location and then break out in groups later once plans are in motion." Christina replied.

"So are our families going to Greece as well?" Brittany asked. She bit her lip thinking of her parents. She prayed they were okay.

Christina's expression softened. "I don't have that kind of information yet. But Britt, I wouldn't be surprised. Council will try to reach them to tell them what's going on, and I am sure once they know we'll be in a safe location for all of us, they will not hesitate to follow."

Santana rubbed Brittany's shoulder reassuringly. "You'll see them again, I promise, Britt Britt."

"Then we shouldn't waste time. Can we go outside and practice?" Brittany asked with wide eyes. "I want to get to Greece asap."

"I think we'll be okay to do that. Puck and I will scan a safe perimeter. While we do that you can start. It'll only take us a few minutes."

Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and tugged. "Let's go San. Teach me to blow stuff up."

Santana laughed, allowing herself to be led outside. "That's pretty hot."

"Sexy times later, training now." Brittany stated.

"Oh my goddess, just go outside!" Quinn shouted. "We don't need to hear that."

"I don't mind." Puck said, wide eyed. A bolt of energy smacked his face, knocking him out of his daze.

"Stop perving on my best friends." Quinn glared, following Santana and Brittany outside. "Come on, Rachel."

"Damn." Puck said, rubbing his cheek, following Christina.

Outside, they made it to a small clearing. Brittany opted to go first, so Quinn and Rachel went off to the side to watch.

"What should we be doing?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Once Brittany is finished, then I will probably have a go against her or Santana." Quinn answered.

"What about me?"

"You heal, right? Well, you can fix us up when we are between fights. We can train longer, and you get to practice. It's a win win."

Rachel nodded and focused her attention on the two girls facing off in front of them.

Brittany stood about fifteen feet in front of Santana facing her, clenching her hands into fists. She took a deep breath to relax.

"Whenever you're ready." Santana called. "And remember, it's all about speed now."

Brittany nodded and tried to remember her first session with Santana. Get emotional, release the energy. When she felt like she was ready, she bent her knees into a crouch. "Ready. Go!"

Santana immediately shot a blue fire burst towards her. Brittany rolled on the ground avoiding the attack, and thrust her palm out, creating a rush of water towards Santana. The hydro force immediately stopped the blue fire around her. During this, the sky darkened with storm clouds.

"Nice job." Santana shouted. "Try your earth power, though. That may be more helpful at times in terms of strength."

Brittany felt the power under her skin and glared towards the ground. The earth around them shook for a second, and then out of nowhere, a chunk shot up out of the ground where Santana was standing, throwing her about twenty feet. She tucked and rolled out, landing safely. A bolt of lightning struck the ground near Quinn and Rachel, causing them to jump.

"Britt, you definitely improved. I don't know why you think you aren't a great fighter. You always had it, it was only buried." Santana commented, brushing dirt off her pants.

"I just want to be good enough to help." Brittany murmured.

"And you are." Christina called, joining them along with Puck. "Now, the question is, can little Lopez handle this?" She motioned to herself, smirking.

Santana recognized the challenge and smirked as well. "Aunt C, last time we fought I was thirteen, and I know you went extremely easy on me. I'm not the same little girl anymore."

"I would hope not." Christina struck an arm out, forcing dark energy at Santana. Santana ducked, flinging blue fire back in retaliation. The two began to circle each other, awaiting the other's next move.

Brittany joined Quinn and Rachel and watched the two Lopez women fight it out. It was almost a dance. They dodged and twirled around each other, their powers meshing in the air. It was extremely quick as well, neither staying in the same place for more then a second. She watched fire and dark energy collide, causing the forest to rumble.

"Christina and Santana are very good." Rachel commented in awe.

"Santana has always been the stronger one of the two of us." Quinn stated. "If anyone should be going to fight Titans, my vote goes to her."

"Christina has always been a great fighter." Puck said.

"What about you? What can you do?" Brittany asked Puck.

"I don't have a power like you guys. Mine is more brute strength." Puck answered, flexing his muscles.

"So you have magical muscles?" Brittany gave Puck a questioning look.

Puck stopped flexing. "Hey, don't diss the muscles. When it comes to fighting, I excel at hand to hand combat. I have quick reflexes to avoid hits, and I pack a mighty hard punch that will even break a Titan's face easily. Quinn, how about you match against me? You're the only one who hasn't gone yet today."

Quinn stood, holding golden energy in her palm. "You're on."

The day continued on, learning techniques and practicing their skills. When the sun began to set, they decided to call it a day and head back in.

"I totally owned you, Aunt C." Santana said with a smirk.

Christina huffed. "I was distracted."

"I don't know, she got you really good in the face with the fire." Brittany added, winking at Santana.

"Fine. You got some good shots against me. If anything, that makes me less worried, niece of mine." She slapped Santana's back once, before moving up the path ahead of them.

They walked quicker to catch up with the rest of the group. Once they were inside, Rachel began making rounds, healing the cuts and burns each of them have accumulated over the day. Quinn watched in awe as a burn on her forearm diminished, leaving no mark. "It's crazy. I mean, we always heard about healing, but I guess it's different seeing it in front of you."

"It's not much what I can do." Rachel said.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn replied. "Just because you can't throw energy, doesn't mean there aren't other valuable powers. And this is definitely one of them. The Titans would kill to have you if they knew you could do this."

Rachel only smiled and continued her work.

Santana sat back on the sofa leaning into Brittany. "Intense day."

Brittany ran her hand along Santana's arm. "You bet. But I feel so much better. A little tired, but so much better confidence wise."

"You were awesome today." Santana leaned into Brittany's ear. "And incredibly hot." She nipped at her earlobe. "And I believe you said something about sexy times earlier."

"I think you are correct." Brittany kissed Santana lightly. "Bedroom?" She whispered.

Santana hummed in response, making a move to get up. Before they could make it off the couch, their was a knock on the door. Everyone froze for a second, then jumped up. Puck pushed Rachel and Quinn back and stood in front of them. Christina cautiously spied through the peephole of the door. Her tense muscles relaxed seeing familiar faces.

"Aetos! Finn!" Christina greeted merrily, opening the door. "Come on in. Quick."

The two men stepped into the threshold. The tall guy, who Santana assumed would be Finn, smiled goofily at the group, but Aetos kept his face expressionless.

"Hi Christina!" Finn said. "Hey, Puck, what's up, dude?" He tapped fists with Puck.

"Not much man, just work. You know how it is." Puck answered. "Ladies, this is Finn. Artemis line. He can track people. Which is why he is here, I bet."

"You're right. Aetos called me up, says he's on Council business." Finn replied.

"Council business? What's going on?" Christina asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Santana watched Aetos stand stiffly in the room with an almost pained expression on his face.

"Aetos, why are you here? It's dangerous to be traveling for something simple like a message. You have a cell phone. Use it." Christina said dryly. When Aetos failed to begin talking, she turned to Finn. "Finn?"

Finn looked bewildered. "Aetos? What's up? You said you had business. Council orders." He turned to Christina. "He called me up saying he needed me to find you guys. It sounded urgent. And you know me, I'll always do my part."

"And I thank you for that." Aetos responded, finally. He sat down at the table and looked up at them all and spoke slowly. "You are all so loyal. So very loyal to our people. But do you ever wonder, is it worth it? In the end, is it really worth it?"

Christina looked hard at Aetos. "What are you talking about? Of course it's worth it. For the present and future of our friends and family. What brings this on, Aetos?"

Aetos was silent for a moment again. Santana glanced from him to Brittany, catching her eye. Brittany gave a questioning glance, but Santana could only shrug in response. Something was definitely off. What is with all of these cryptic comments?

"Aetos, you're scaring me. Us. Why did you have me bring you to them?" Finn questioned, a worried look flashing across his features.

Aetos began to tremble and shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Christina asked, concerned.

"Very sorry. They have great offers." Aetos rambled.

"Offers? Aetos, who are you talking about? Not the..." Puck trailed off.

"Safety for life for my family and I. I couldn't turn them down. They are too strong now. They have new strategies." Aetos continued to ramble.

"Oh Aetos. What did you do, old friend?" Christina questioned.

Aetos looked up with sad eyes. "You are here." He pointed to Santana. "You as well. They want you. They offered my safety."

Santana felt dread rush into her. "What did you do?"

Aetos pulled out a pocket watch and observed the second hand tick by a few seconds. "They will be here momentarily. I am so sorry."

Puck slammed his body against Aetos, pinning him. "Who? Titans? Did you fucking sell us out to the Titans?" Aetos's silence answered him, and Puck roared, slamming a fist into his head. Aetos went reeling back into the wall, where he slumped and laid unconscious, blood trickling from his hair line. It was a flurry of motion after that.

Brittany clung to Santana's side, terror on her face. Santana let out a shiver, but straightened her stance, swallowing her fear. "Brittany, whatever happens, I love you."

"San?" Brittany choked, eyes rimmed with red.

"Everyone stay together until we figure out what the fuck is going on!" Christina yelled, locking the door.

"Titans are coming! Oh goddess we're going to die!" Rachel cried out. She clutched her chest and backed into the wall.

"We are not dying!" Quinn shouted. She formed light energy in her hand, poised to attack. Santana followed her motion, eyes turning black. Brittany stayed attached to her arm, holding her breath.

"Maybe we can run." Puck suggested, eyeing the car out the window. Before anyone could answer, the door was blown off it's hinges, leaving only splinters. A man with dark eyes strutted in, a crazy look on his face. A Titan, Santana recognized. Before she could attack, the front windows shattered, heat blasting in from where the windows used to be and Santana had to hold her hands up to shield her eyes from the debris. She pressed Brittany against the far wall, placing herself in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, she felt her stomach drop. Four more Titans appeared, and if looks could kill, they would all be dead.

**Thank you for reading and please review, they keep me motivated. And if anyone is willing to do some fanart, I would totally pimp you out over tumblr and here. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot to me, totally brightens my day! You are all unicorns. On with the chapter!**

Santana felt her heart racing, and she was sure Brittany could feel her heart pounding. Five Titans stared back at them, all looking heartless and angry. So angry. Christina was right, there was no way to run, not now. She cursed Aetos internally, for betraying them. She cursed him for betraying them, and worse, putting Brittany in danger. She swore when she finished with the Titans, he would be next. She won't be able to control it. Brittany gripped her arm tightly, frozen in fear. She could feel her trembling slightly, but could also see her straining to keep her composure.

Once the debris from their entrance settled enough for her to regain vision, Santana wasted no time. Feeling anger and anxiety power through her body, she shook as she released dark energy at the intruders in front of her. The shadows twisted, and halfway through met Christina's, doubling the strength. It collided with a deep rumble into one of the Titans, who was blown off his feet and thrown into a wall, unmoving.

After the initial attack, everything moved fast and began to blur. The Titans immediately charged, each heading for a different descendant. Despite Christina's original order to stay together, the Titan's movements quickly disorganized it, as they all split to avoid grouping and becoming an easy target.

"Brittany, stay close to me!" Santana shouted, set on protecting her. Brittany listened and stayed with her, but she knew she wouldn't leave Santana, even if she was told otherwise. The Titan approaching them was the original one that blew up the door. He snarled at them, twisting his lips back, showing his unnaturally sharp looking teeth. Santana shot fire towards him, but he ducked, getting closer. He threw his large muscular arms back and thrust them forward, a blast of energy hitting towards them.

Unable to get out of the way in time, Santana felt her body paralyze, muscles locking with pain. Brittany let out a scream from behind Santana, seeing her drop. She hit the ground with her palm causing the ground to shake, as she leaned over Santana protectively. A large crack ripped across the floor, tearing it up, until it reached the Titan, opening up, and swallowing him. She heard the Titan yell until the rock closed over, trapping him. Wasting no time, she hoisted Santana up.

"Santana, get up! You have to get up!" Brittany pleaded, giving Santana a jostle.

Santana slowly regained control of her body, shaking off the attack. She got up as quickly as she could, causing Brittany to breathe with relief. "I'm okay, Britt! Just shaken."

Santana scanned her surroundings, quickly assessing. Puck was fighting hand to hand combat, grappling with a Titan. He seemed to be evenly matched, but in all he was holding his own well. Christina and Quinn each had each other's backs, fighting off the ongoing attacks the other Titans were delivering. Rachel was nowhere to be seen, and same could be said for Finn.

Smoke began to fill the room, causing her throat to burn and eyes begin to blur again. One of the Titan's facing off against Quinn saw Brittany and Santana, zeroing in on them. He threw a shield in front of him blocking an attack from Quinn and began to rush towards them.

Santana eyed the nearby door. Making a quick decision, she tugged at Brittany's hand. "Outside! We have greater advantage!" She pulled them to where the door used to be, and ran outside, giving them more room to manipulate their powers. The Titan followed them, ready to attack.

"If you surrender and come with us, we won't attack you." The Titan stated, eyes dark.

Santana scoffed. "We would never join you. I'd rather die." She ran towards him, slashing dark energy in his direction. He got slammed in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "If you say so." He growled. He quickly got back to his feet, but was hit by another blast of shadows. He screamed in pain, and Santana rushed forward, pinning him with dark energy. Eyes black and hair beginning to raise, she propelled the black forces into him until he stopped moving. She threw him forward when she was sure he was dead.

Just another number in this war.

Santana heaved in a much needed breath, hands on her knees, staring at the Titan who now lay slumped against the base of a tree. Brittany came up behind her, placing a hand on her back. "The others need help I think." Brittany pointed to the cabin, the source of the explosions and bangs.

Santana looked at the cabin, or what used to be a cabin. While she was fighting the Titan, it seemed the battles of the inside destroyed the building. She could see clearly into the tattered building, as the front walls were blown off and roof caved in. Sparks of energy fired with booms resounding. Smoke billowed, rising into the trees.

They raced back into the burning structure, finding Quinn backed into a corner, blood running down her face. Santana slammed the Titan with a fiery blast, burning his neck. While she was distracting him, Brittany ran to Quinn, checking her injury. The blood was a steady stream from her eyebrow, contouring over her face and contrasting with her pale skin.

"It's okay, Britt. Just a scratch." Quinn reassured, wiping a hand across her forehead, catching the crimson drips. They turned their attention to Santana, who was now fighting the Titan one on one. The Titan swiped at her with his arms, leaving a blue hazy glow trail. Santana dived to the ground, crunching against bits of drywall and splinters, avoiding the mysterious hit.

"Be careful! Don't let him touch you!" Quinn yelled to Santana. She summoned light energy, and thrust it forward, attempting to help Santana out, who was beginning to struggle dodging the Titan's slashing movements. The flashing light struck the Titan, throwing him across the room, slamming into the counter and flipping over the side.

"Everyone is alright so far?" Brittany asked in a panicked tone, latching onto Santana.

Quinn's eyes darted around the scene. "Looks to be so. But I haven't seen Rachel. Have you seen her?"

"I don't know, but Finn is missing too." Santana said breathlessly. "And all the Titans here are present, so I bet they are okay. Let's worry about ourselves first. We'll find them after." She wanted to add the word hopefully, but she didn't say that part out loud, but judging the looks of Brittany and Quinn, she didn't need to. An explosion caught their attention, rocking their balance.

"Holy shit!" Santana shouted, covering her head with her hands. Bits of metal and plastic rained down on them.

"That was the car!" Quinn gasped, stabilizing herself. "Damn it!"

"Forget the damn car, let's take care of these last few Titans!" Santana said, beginning to run towards Christina.

Christina saw them, and she shook her head. "Run! You can get away! Puck and I can hold them off!"

"Hell no! We're not leaving you!" Santana shouted over the noise. Quinn and Brittany were determined as well. "There are plenty of us and only a few of them, I can't imagine it will be too difficult." Santana thrust energy at the Titan in front of them, but before he could be hit, he disappeared. "What the hell?" Santana's eyes darted around the room while Quinn held up a shield around them. "He can conceal himself like the other?"

Christina shook her head, forming dark energy. "No, the bastard teleports. I can't get a good hit against him. You should have left."

The Titan danced around them, to the point where it was getting tiring attacking and constantly missing him. The shield around them began to flicker and Quinn's shoulders began to sag. "I can't hold it any longer. I've never held it this long." She strained. A few seconds later the shield dropped, leaving them vulnerable again.

"Maybe the shadows can hold him down." Brittany suggested, searching for the Titan. Before anyone could respond, a heavy force rammed into her side painfully, throwing her to the wall a few feet away. The back of her head hit the wall hard and she rebounded to the ground, smacking her face against the splintered floorboards, tearing at the skin. The Titan grinned and disappeared again.

"Britt!" Santana dove to the ground, rolling Brittany over. Blood began to seep out of the scrapes against her cheek and forehead, but when crystal blue eyes stared back at her she felt relief. "Britt, are you okay?" Brittany nodded slowly, but the grimace on her face said otherwise. She turned towards Quinn. "Cover for us!" She helped a swaying Brittany stand up and scooped her in her arms. "We'll get you somewhere safe, okay?"

Brittany stared at Santana with blurred vision with a pounding in her head. She reached towards her face, and when she looked at her fingers, they were stained red. My blood, she woozily thought. Her head reeled at the sensation of being picked up. "San.."

"Aunt C, what should we do?" Santana asked, holding Brittany.

"Go to the woods, we can handle this!" Christina saw Santana's conflicted look. "You can't protect her here."

With a nod, she turned to run. Suddenly, the Titan appeared again, but this time not alone.

"I thought we finished him off?" Quinn cried, seeing the Titan they recently battled. "Dammit!" She blasted energy at them, finally hitting the Titan who was teleporting. He was thrown backwards, off balanced. "Just grab one!" he shouted to the other Titan.

Santana took this as her opportunity to try and slip out behind the demolished wall. She gripped Brittany tighter, as if to protect her from any harm that could come their way. In the background, she heard warning shouts. Turning her head, she saw a Titan heading towards her, Christina on his tail. She threw energy and fire, but he was quick blocking with the blue haze.

"Fuck!" Santana turned on her heels, beginning to run. She leaped over the crumbled stone and damaged furniture, hoping to escape safely. Chest heaving, she pushed herself and she found herself running through the forest, carrying a heavily disoriented Brittany.

"Not so fast, Hades!" A voice snarled in her ear. A leg tangled with hers, forcing her to stumble and meet the earth, dropping Brittany as well. A strong arm lifted her away from Brittany, who was attempting to stand up, with little success.

"No!" She felt an icy hand crawl onto her neck, latching. Fire formed in her hands, but became extinguished. "What?" She tried calling the shadows, but she didn't feel the power rush through her. Where the fuck are my powers? She thought in a panic.

"S!" Quinn shouted, turning from the Titan she was fighting, seeing Santana in a chokehold. She blasted the Titan to disorient him and began to rush over with Christina, who had a look of horror on her face. Puck rounded the other corner, fury in his eyes.

"Stop or she dies!" The Titan holding her shouted. He dragged her further back. Santana struggled, trying to kick away from him. His grip tightened.

The three stopped next to Brittany, who had tears streaming down her face. "San! No!" She attempted to run, but Puck held her back.

Quinn formed energy in her hand, ready to attempt freeing her friend.

The Titan saw this and grinned. "Ah ah ah, Blondie." His arm holding Santana glowed the hazy blue, and Santana began to shout. "What is that?" She fought harder, but a strange tingle started from her neck and rained down her body.

"You hit me, you kill her." He growled to the group. The group froze, unsure what to do.

Santana struggled until the sensations turned into an icy numbing, and she lost control of her body. Knees giving out, the Titan was supporting her weight. Her head became light, and soon she saw nothing.

Brittany struggled in Puck's grip, and lost it when Santana's head lolled to the side, unconscious.

"We got one, let's go!" He shouted. The teleporter groaned, but complied, flickering to them. Christina attacked him, but before the shadows could reach, the Titans, including Santana, were gone.

They watched the shadows fly over the empty land and Brittany fell to her knees. "SANTANA!"

**This was a really fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed it, (despite the cliffhanger). Please please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

***shuffles feet* Wow. So it has been a really long time, so I am the worst author ever. :( I am so sorry it took this long to update. Internet cookies if you even remember this story! It was too difficult to focus on this while dealing with school. I'm currently on break, hence the update. Again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Gone. Santana was gone. The only movements of where the beautiful raven haired girl once stood were the long blades of grass swaying gently in the breeze, in a mocking serenity. Brittany clawed at the earth, desperate to hold onto anything to keep her grounded. She let out a pained sound of anguish. No. No, no, no. She's gone.

Body shaking, she crawled forward to the spot where Santana once stood, as if there would be an indicator of where her girlfriend was.

Just blades of swaying grass.

"Santana..." She whispered painfully. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling over, staining her already dirt smudged cheeks. Her throat tightened, causing her breaths to come in the form of gasps. Her Santana was gone, and she was with the Titans. She was captured trying to keep her safe. Letting out another sob, she rested her forehead against the ground, slamming the earth with her fist in anger. Cracks lined the center of the hit, webbing around her hand. "Santana!"

Pushing herself off the ground, she broke into a run. Her eyes were wild as she searched past the trees. ''Santana!" Looking anywhere, because she certainly wasn't with her anymore. Shouts of protest sounded behind her, but she ignored them. Her limbs were shaking and she was pretty sure the wetness in her eyes was blood. Out of breath she stopped running, only to drop to her knees and begin to sob.

A pair of rough hands wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her up.

Anger flaring, Brittany began to twist out of the hold. The grip tightened, pulling her away from the ground. "No! Let me go! I need to find Santana! Let me go!"

"Puck, give her to me!" A feminine voice sounded. Who was it, Quinn? She felt soft arms replace the rough hands. She looked up to meet Quinn's teary eyes. "Oh, Brittany." She hoarsely whispered.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, and let herself be held in Quinn's embrace. "She's gone! Quinn, she's g-gone!"

A sob broke out of Quinn. "I know. I know. We'll find her. I promise you, we'll_ find_ her." She spoke with a conviction, trying to convince herself as well. She didn't want to think of the odds that Santana will survive. Her chest burned thinking of the possibilities. She craned her head over Brittany's looking for Christina. The older woman stood off to the side, a look of anguish on her face.

"Christina." Quinn stated, getting her attention. "Christina. What do we do?" Her voice cracked at the end.

Christina stepped quietly to the two blondes. She wrapped her arms around them and was silent for a moment. "We need to regroup and then we need to go to Council immediately." She let go of them and kicked at the ground hard. "Shit! Those fucking bastards!" She hunched over, rubbing at her forehead. "I need to tell her parents. Oh Goddess, I was supposed to protect her!"

Puck stood somberly next to them. "Don't blame yourself, she knew what she was getting into."

Brittany turned to him in fury. "Don't you _dare_ blame Santana!"

Puck held his hands up. "Hey! I'm not blaming anyone! All I am saying is that she knew, we all knew, what the possible outcomes were when we faced Titans." His face became sympathetic and he placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder. "From what I hear, if anyone would be able to survive this, it would be her. Let's be thankful they didn't kill her on the spot."

Quinn grimaced at Puck's choice of words and Brittany let out another sob. "If she didn't have to protect me, she wouldn't have been in that situation!" She let go of Quinn and used her shirt to wipe at her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were burning from tears or the blood running down her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Britt." Quinn murmured. Brittany only shook her head.

"Honey, it is not your fault. It'll only hurt you to think that. Santana knew what she was doing. And she did it because she loves you. So _much_. Anyone could see that. I'm sure you would have done the same." Christina said gently.

"Yeah. I would do anything for her." Brittany wiped at her face once more and stood up straighter. "Which is why we need to find her! We can't be standing around. We need to go! Now!"

Christina held her shoulders. "Hold your horses, Poseidon! We are leaving once we all get bandaged up and find the others. We can't leave without them. And we certainly cannot walk into town looking like this."

Brittany looked up at the small group and saw they all had similar blood stains and bruises. Looking down, she saw her clothes were torn as well.

Quinn scanned the area. "Speaking of Rachel and Finn, where are they?"

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Christina held out her palms and sent out a shadow. It swirled in a circle for a moment before shooting off in one direction. "They're that way. Come on."

They followed Christina's lead and trudged towards the shadow. After a few minutes, they reached a rocky terrain where the shadow hovered and promptly disappeared.

"Rachel! Finn!" Puck's voice boomed out. "Titan's aren't here. Come out!"

After a moment, Finn's head popped out behind a rock, and a look of relief washed over his face seeing them. He jumped out, Rachel close behind.

"Holy hell guys, are you okay?" Finn asked, taking in their beaten appearance.

Brittany clenched her jaw. The entire time they were fighting, dodging burning walls and blown car bits, he was here sitting behind a rock? They were busting their asses and he sat here safe and sound. She saw red. "You would know if you actually helped! You're a damn coward!" She launched herself forward slamming into Finn, knocking him down.

"Brittany!" Rachel cried. "Stop! What is wrong with you! He was keeping me safe! I don't know how to fight!"

"I don't care! He could have helped!" Brittany snarled.

Finn jumped up and glared. "I was helping! I kept Rachel safe!"

"Well Santana isn't safe!" Brittany fired back, chest heaving. The clouds above them began to turn dark. The sound of thunder rumbled through their chests. Christina placed her arm in front of her, preventing Brittany from causing more damage.

Rachel's face paled. "What do you mean Santana isn't safe?" She glanced around, looking for the raven haired girl. "Where is she?"

This set Brittany into another round of tears. Christina pulled her into a side hug.

"Santana was kidnapped." Quinn said quietly.

"Brittany. I-I don't know what to say. I know how it feels. I'm _so_ sorry." Rachel said sadly.

"Stop talking about her like she's dead. She's _not_." Brittany muttered through her tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that!" Rachel backtracked.

Brittany just shook her head and walked off. Rachel began to follow, but Christina stopped her. "Let her be."

Rachel bit her lip, and looked down at her feet. "I am so sorry for what happened."

"We know." Quinn said quietly. "And Brittany knows. She's just really upset. We all are. Santana is my best friend and a sister to me. I just really need her to be okay, because I won't be if she isn't."

Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you." Quinn replied quietly.

"Let's get cleaned up. The sooner we look more alive then dead, the sooner we can get into town." Christina ordered. "I think we can salvage some supplies from the cabin. Not to mention some damage control."

"I'll take care of the bodies." Puck grumbled.

"Keep an eye on Brittany. We don't want her doing anything unreasonable. Bring her back to the cabin after she calms down." Christina said gently to Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Calm down? She just lost her soulmate. I doubt she will calm down."

Christina sighed and looked into Quinn's eyes. "I know, Quinn. I promise I will do whatever it takes to get Santana back. I _promise_. Santana is like a daughter to me. Please keep an eye on Brittany. When we get Santana back, she will be furious if she hears Brittany wasn't looked after."

Quinn almost smiled, because she knew it was so true. "I'll bring her up in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Q." Christina gave one more sad look to Brittany, who was sitting in the distance against a tree, her head in her heads. The older Lopez sighed again before turning to follow the others to the burnt building.

Quinn gingerly walked Brittany and sat down next to her. They sat there for a few moments as Brittany concentrated on her breathing.

"Why did they take her?" Brittany asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Quinn frowned. "I don't know. Christina kept talking about how they used Hades descendants. Maybe they want to convert her to their side. Use her for her powers."

"She would never help them."

"I know."

"I just want her to be okay."

"Me too, Britt. Christina said herself we'll save her." She stood up and extended her hand for Brittany to take. "Let's head back up. The sooner we take care of the fires, the sooner we can leave."

Brittany nodded with determination, and took Quinn's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up.

Santana felt something hard and cold against her cheek. Scrunching her face at the discomfort, she turned her face to the other side, wincing at the hard surface. Her head was throbbing to the beat of her heart, shooting sharp pains down her neck, radiating through her body.

Groaning, she cracked an eye open. Seeing nothing but darkness, she closed her eye, sighing. She stretched her fingertips out slowly, feeling the gritty surface she was lying on and bits of grit dig against her skin. Why was she lying on the ground? And why did it feel like she got the worst beating of her life? She tried lifting her head up, but a spell of nausea coursed through her body, quickly halting the action, her head setting back on the stone.

She ran her tongue along her dry cracked lips. What the hell was going on, and where was she? She breathed out trying to remember what landed her in this position, lying on a stone floor. Maybe she could ask Brittany. Santana's eyes snapped open at the thought of her girlfriend. "No.." She whispered. Memories of the fight, although a bit clouded, raced through her mind. She felt sick to her stomach remembering the battle, and how Brittany was hurt last time she remembered.

Santana let out a cry of frustration. She was taken by Titans, and for some reason, they haven't killed her. "Not yet at least." She hoarsely whispered to herself. She needed to get out of wherever she was. Slowly pushing her weight off the stone floor, she moved into a sitting position, leaning her weight against the cool wall ignoring the spinning sensations. Her body protested the movements, and she had to close her eyes in attempt to block the pain. "Fuck."

She sat like that for a few moments, regaining her strength. She prayed Brittany and her friends were safe, wherever they were. Maybe they only got her, she could only hope. As long as Brittany was okay. She is safe with Christina and Quinn, she attempted to convince herself.

Taking a deep breath, she peered around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was dark, but nothing Santana wasn't used to. She let her eyes adjust to the point she was able to see her body relatively clearly. Examining closer, she saw her torn clothes, sticking to her body from blood and sweat. Lifting a shaking hand, she attempted to draw up some fire to illuminate the place a bit more. She waited for the familiar flames to lick up her hand, but felt dread when nothing happened. Dropping her arm in defeat, she closed her eyes. Confusion clouded her thoughts, and the pain in her head wasn't helping either. Why weren't her powers working? She sucked in a deep breath, and used the little energy she felt to try and draw dark spirit. Nothing.

She let out a weak sigh of frustration and held her head in her hands. The pain was getting worse, and it was getting hard to focus on escaping wherever she was. Feeling her energy spent, she slumped back to the ground, darkness taking over once again.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, I really love hearing your feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you very much for the continuous support of this story. I appreciate every review, and it means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Brittany tapped her foot against the plastic table attached to the royal blue seat in front of her, earning a sharp glare from the passenger occupying it. Mumbling a quiet apology, she stopped her jittering leg with her hand and peered out the window. Some frost began to collect at the bottom, creating geometric patterns across the plastic. She placed her finger against the plastic, feeling the warmth of her hand transfer over. Clouds were puffy and billowing above the vast Atlantic, giving the clouds a glacial effect. Under any other circumstances, she was sure she would have enjoyed this flight to Greece. Letting out a quiet groan, she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, trying to ignore the burning behind her eyes. Why couldn't this plane go any faster?

"Brittany, calm down." Quinn rubbed her shoulder, trying to get the girl to relax. "You need to relax, you're beginning to effect the weather."

True enough, when Brittany looked back out the window, the clouds were starting to go unnaturally dark. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, and after a moment the clouds turned back to white.

"It's hard. I can't stay still. My mind keeps racing with all the possibilities." Brittany quietly whispered. "Why do we have to take a plane? It feels like we are only going twenty miles an hour." She glared at a cloud that seemed to float by lazily. A bolt of lightning shot from the cloud, causing her to snap back away from the window.

"Would you rather swim? Brittany, you know the only person we knew who can travel quickly was Aetos." Quinn's voice dropped at their former friend's name. "This is the fastest way. You know that. Maybe you should take a nap. We still have quite a few hours left."

Brittany sharply glared. "Take a nap? Really? Why don't we play sudoku together, or even better, this piece of shit crossword," she flips a small puzzle booklet to the ground, "while my girlfriend is with Titans possibly getting tortured at this very minute."

A thump from the back of her seat caused her to stop her bout of rage. Christina popped her head in between Brittany's and Quinn's seats. "Hey, chica. You need to relax. Yes, the situation sucks, but there is nothing we can do until we get there. Rest. Reserve your energy for Titans, not innocent crossword puzzles." She eyed the puzzle book on the ground. "And for all of our sakes, keep your voice down. You're causing a scene."

Brittany crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window. Sighing, she manipulated the icy frost patterns into different shapes passing the time. Before she knew it, the shape of a jagged heart formed.

Quinn leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Few more hours. Just a few more hours until they land. Thoughts began to buzz through her mind. There were so many things she wanted right now. The war to end. See her family again, safe. To find Santana. Her chest hurt thinking about her best friend. It seemed like yesterday that they were training their powers in the basement. It was hard work, but she knew that they had their fair share of fun. She felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly thinking about the day Santana set her bed on fire. That bitch.

She felt tears prick her eyes, the happy memory turning sour realizing where Santana was now. Quinn prayed that she would be alright. She felt a squeeze on her arm.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel was sitting next to her, eyes filled with concern.

She looked down at the small hand. "Not really."

Rachel nodded, understanding Quinn's range of emotions. "I'm here if you want to talk, I have been told I am a good listener."

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn ran a hand through her hair. "I'm scared. Scared for us, for my family and friends. For Santana, because even though she is the strongest bitch I know, there is no telling what they will do. I just want to feel at peace again."

"I think we all want that. This war has taken such a toll on all of us. Our lives will never be the same." Rachel murmured, thinking back to her fathers.

"If only we could go back in time." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel hummed in agreement. "That would be nice."

A few hours later the plane landed to everyone's relief. They left the bustling airport quickly, stepping out into the blinding sun. Brittany looked down the street both ways, as if it would give her some sense of direction. She watched crowds of people hustle by and cars buzz down the roads. She jumped back as a moped sped by her. Scrunching her face, she bit her lip. "Where do we go now?"

Christina held up a finger signalling to give her a moment and had her cell phone pressed to her ear. After a moment she snapped it shut and waved everyone over. "A car should be here any moment to pick us up." As if on queue, a beige van with a few dents and rust spots pulled up next to them. "Here's our ride!"

Quinn frowned at the beat up van. "Council can't afford anything nicer? I mean...oh." She opened the van door and was met with black leather seats and gleaming arm rests. A glance to the front she saw a built in GPS system and a black box with blinking lights on it. Maybe it was a radio? "I take back any jokes I previously thought of."

"Council likes to be subtle." Puck whispered in her ear. She climbed in to the back with everyone, minus Christina, who took the passenger seat. Brittany slid into the seat next to her, a hard expression on her face. The door slammed shut, and they began to drive through the city. Eventually the squished buildings began to space out, being replaced with vegetation. After about an hour, they were driving up a steady incline that was quite isolated. The road turned to dirt and began to twist around thick trees.

Brittany and Quinn began to feel agitated again, being stuck in the van. Quinn began flickering electricity in her palm trying to ease her nerves and Brittany stared out the window, expression not changing from earlier. Before Brittany could open her mouth to get the driver to hurry up, Christina swung around to face them.

"We're almost there, I know you are getting antsy. Before we get there though, there are a few things. First, your families will be meeting us here."

Quinn sat up, listening closely now. "Really?" She felt a glimmer of hope at the thought of seeing her family again. It was short lived, because it was most likely Andre and Isabele will be there, and she knows they must be crushed right now.

"Really." Christina answered. "Second, please do not go off on your own. These are the trying times we need to stick together. I don't know what their plans are yet, but whatever they decide, go with it. Remember, we are all on the same side and have the same goals." She glanced at Brittany. "They know about Santana, and I promise they will do whatever they can to save her."

The van stopped abruptly, jerking them forward in their seats. "Here we are." The driver stated in a gruff voice.

Brittany was opening the door before he finished his sentence. She jumped out, but was immediately confused. Quinn was right behind her, a questioning look on her face as well. They were in the middle of nowhere, only trees. A few feet to the side was a cliff, showing their altitude.

"Whoa, we're high up." Rachel said, eyes wide at the drop.

"Of course, we're on Mount Olympus." Christina answered.

"Um, where is Council?" Brittany asked, confused.

The driver chuckled and held out his hand, palm facing the trees. A beat passed, and the trees began to shift, changing shape and color. After a moment of twisting and color changes, a marble building the size of a shed formed against the cliff face. Small carvings adorned the walls, giving off a polished gleam. A door was in the center made of what seemed to be pure gold, lined with silver.

"Holy shit." Quinn breathed in awe. Brittany had a similar expression as well, mouth hanging open.

"Welcome to Council. Now less gawking, more moving. Newbies." The driver scoffed, leading them to the door. He held it open, allowing Christina to go first. Brittany and the others scrambled after her, not wanting to be left behind. They were led down a long hallway that was elegantly decorated. The floors were a polished marble and the walls were adorned with gold trim and carvings, much like the entrance. They twisted down the hall until they reached a similar door.

Before Christina opened the door, she turned behind her. "Remember what I said in the car." She swung the door open, and were met with bustling activity. The room they entered was filled with people, all seeming busy over tables and computers. In fact, the room was more of an intelligence center, yet still maintained godlike elegance with decor. There was a golden fountain mounted into one of the walls, making soothing sounds. Lush green plants were placed tastefully around the room.

A woman in a shimmering red low cut dress greeted them lavishly and rested her hand on Puck's arm suggestively. "Welcome to Council, we have been waiting for you. If you would please follow me, the others are waiting for you." As she turned, she gave a wink to Brittany. Brittany raised her eyebrows at the woman's advance.

"That would be an Aphrodite descendant. Can't be bothered with her name. She annoys the shit out of me." Christina grumbled, shaking her head as she explained to Brittany. "I don't care what anyone says, she's a ho."

"Isn't Aphrodite all about love?" Rachel whispered.

"The only thing that girl loves is a good f-"

"Christina, how good to see you!" An older woman with tasteful pale gold attire greeted the Defender. She had curly blonde hair and a kind face. "And nice to see you still have your...wit."

Christina gave a small smile, embarrassed at her previous choice of words. "Good to see you too, Helena."

Helena joined them in step and put her hand around Christina's wrist. "I heard everything, and I must say I am terribly sorry." She looked at the group until she met Rachel's eyes. "I am exceptionally sorry for your losses dear as well. Losing family is always tough."

Rachel ducked her head down before looking up. "Thank you, Helena. But may I please ask, how do you know who I am?"

"My dear, I am the descendant of Hera, and a part of Council. I like to keep tabs on all descendants." She looked at the rest of the group. "Which means you must be Quinn Fabray of Zeus. Pleasure to finally meet you." She gave Quinn a warm hug. "I can sense so much power. I wouldn't expect anything less. And you must be Brittany Pierce of Poseidon."

Brittany offered a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Powerful as well. Yet so very sad. It's a shame about our lovely Santana." Helena frowned.

"You know where Santana is?" Brittany asked in frantic interest.

Helena gave a smile. "Yes. Our team has in fact pinpointed her location. We will do everything we can to save your lover, young one."

Brittany blushed.

"Wow, you do know everything." Quinn commented in surprise.

Helena only smiled. "Now, let us continue to follow the group before they leave us behind, for we are headed to a meeting room. Your families are there waiting, and we will tell you our next plan of action."

The reunion of the families was bittersweet. Quinn and Brittany were both swept up into big hugs by their respective families, allowing to be comforted for a short time.

"Oh, my baby is safe!" Lynn cried into Brittany hugging her. "I'm so happy!"

"My sweet Brittany. Thank Goddess." Dan murmured, kissing her hair.

Brittany clung to her mother, feeling an onslaught of emotion and tears. "I'm so happy you guys are safe. But we need to hurry. We have to hurry for Santana."

Lynn gave her daughter a sad look of understanding. She glanced over at the Lopez family, who were talking quietly to Christina. Both Andre and Isabele had red rimmed eyes. It only caused her to hug Brittany again, only tighter.

Quinn hugged her mother and father tight, relieved to see them. "I'm so scared."

"I know honey, we all are." Richard said.

"How are they taking it?" Quinn asked, referring to Santana's parents.

"As to be expected. They are crushed. We all are." Judy said. "We're doing everything we can to help them."

"Good. Dad, they said they know where Santana is, is that true?"

"Yes it is. I'm not going to sugarcoat it Quinn. It is going to be extremely tough."

"How do you know? What did they tell you?"

"Shh. Let's have a seat. Council is about to present what they know. They'll explain it better."

Santana awoke for the second time by a loud bang. Jostled out of her pain induced slumber, she slowly blinked her eyes, attempting to rid the fog glassed over her vision. Cringing, she sat up slowly back to her spot against the wall.

"Good, she's finally up." A light was flickered on, illuminating the entire room. As Santana's vision cleared, she saw a man and a woman standing tall in front of her. Seeing their eyes, she could easily tell that they were Titans. Sucking in a breath, she stood up and began to swing.

The woman laughed, and with a hard push, knocked Santana back down. Growling, Santana tried to form fire, but could only manage a tiny flame. A slap to the face knocked her concentration. She tried to stand back up, but the man pushed her down with his foot.

"Aw, she thinks she can wipe us out with her fireballs. Cute." The man jovially said.

"We should hurry, her powers are beginning to come back. We don't have much time, the effects are fading." The woman stated thoughtfully.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana spat defensively. She eyed the room for an escape, but the only way out seemed to be a door behind the Titans. "And what do you mean time? Time for what?"

"You know who we are." The woman said. smirking. "And you'll find out soon enough. In fact, time to go. Up!"

"I'm not going with you, you crazy bitch!" Santana snarled.

"She thinks she has a choice." The woman smiled. "Grab her."

The man grabbed her in a vice grip in a flash, to tight for her to escape from. "Put me down, puto!"

"Oh, be nice, we're only taking you to your next destination. We could do a lot worse." He growled into her ear. She cringed at his hot breath.

She was dragged out of the room, not enough energy to fight and win against the two holding her. She was taken to another room, and was sat in a metal chair. Immediately she tried to jump out, but just as quick as before, she felt metal cuffs enclose her ankles and wrists.

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled, struggling against the restraints.

"Calm the fuck down Hades. You're boring me." The woman replied.

Santana growled and tried to form shadow. She could feel the temperature drop, but she couldn't gather enough energy. "Fuck!"

"Is that a way to greet the leader of the Titans? If you weren't so important to us, I would have killed you myself, Hades." A tall woman walked in wearing dark attire.

"What do you want from me? And who are you?" Santana growled.

"My little Hadling, you are in the presence of one Sue Sylvester, daughter of Cronus, leader of the Titans and soon to be of the entire world. You should be more polite."

"Like the Titans can rule. You can't beat the Olympians." Santana stated.

"And that is where you are wrong, Satan. You see, not only are we going to destroy the Olympians, you are going to help."

"Like you can convince me to help you. I'd rather die."

"Ah, you see, I have thought of just killing you. Another annoying mosquito terminated. But you see, you are far to important. You have Hades blood and you have a lot of Olympian friends. You're perfect."

Santana clenched her fists and Sue smirked at her anger.

"Oh poor you, you don't understand what I'm talking about. Let me spell it out to you sister freak. You are going to be fighting on our side. I have run extensive tests for the past hundred years, and it has been proven that your blood is the most dark and power hungry. Easily manipulated."

"The other line..." Santana murmured, the puzzle clicking into space. "You forced them! They didn't turn on us!"

Sue clapped slowly. "So you aren't as dumb as a box of rocks. I knew I picked a winner."

"You can't force me!"

"Oh, but you see, I can, and I plan to. I don't know what is better, watching you do the dirty work for me, or watching you kill your friends and family with your own hands. Oh wait, its the same thing." Sue whispered the last part, causing Santana's blood to run cold. How could she hurt her family? How could she hurt Brittany? Never. "You are going to be a monster in their eyes. A murderer."

"No, no!" Santana shouted. "Kill me instead! I will not be a pawn!"

"Too late. See you on the other side, Santana. It has been a pleasure."

"What? No!" A hand from someone standing behind her was placed on her forehead. She felt a burn rush through her skin. Thrashing with the room she had, she screamed. Her vision blacked out, and it felt like someone was pouring lava into her head. After a few minutes, Santana stilled. Her muscles relaxed, and the hand was lifted, leaving a black line running down her forehead. Her face twitched once. A second later, Santana opened her eyes, now a dark gleaming red, almost black. A smirk formed slowly on her lips. In a raspy voice, Santana spoke. "When do we start?"

**Dun dun dunnn. Looks like a rocky road ahead. Thanks for reading, and please review, they mean the world! If you have any questions, hit me up on my tumblr, username md09. I check that far more often then this site. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with another update! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I know someone commented saying that I should update whenever I reach a certain number of reviews, but that's not how I work. I can't promise a chapter like that. I promise, when the chapter is written, I will post. I'm sorry for the time it takes, but I do what I can. I'm extremely busy with life in general. Moving on, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The meeting with Council is just as intimidating to Brittany as she imagined it would be. Once she settled down at a large table with her parents, the joyous reunions died down and took a serious turn. She leaned forward intently against the polished stone table, anxious to hear what actions they would be taking.

They were introduced to the Council members running the meeting, and even though Christina said they all were on their side, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous around them. They meant serious business. Heck, the only person who showed a sense of kindness was that woman Helena. Still, when she looked over at her, her kind face was drawn into an unreadable expression. Worry? Sadness? Whatever it was, Brittany could tell it wasn't good. Santana's parents didn't fare better either. She made sure to give them a big hug earlier to let them know that she would do whatever it takes to help.

A Council member from the Ares line, whose name Brittany couldn't pronounce, made a hand signal to the back of the room. The lights dimmed, and screen flickered onto the blank wall in front of them. A map came into focus, and upon further examination, Brittany recognized it to be a physical map of Greece. The man stood up next to it, holding a remote. He clicked it once, and the map zoomed in on Mount Olympus. He clicked again, and a red dot blinked sporadically east of their location.

"As you can see at the bottom of the screen, this is our location, Mount Olympus. The red dot on the screen east of us is Mount Athos, and according to our recon teams, this is the location of the new Titan headquarters."

A different Council member then spoke. "As we have previously been informed, one of our own has been captured, but undetermined if alive."

Brittany whimpered at that sentence. The man continued. "It is our job to form a militia team to infiltrate enemy territory, retrieve Miss Lopez of Hades, and hopefully get out unharmed."

A woman sitting next to Puck shook her head. "Now how likely is it that we can find Defenders to willingly go into that situation, fully knowing how much of a suicidal mission that is? The girl is probably dead. We need to worry more about descendants who are known to be alive."

Christina slammed the table. "How dare you talk about my niece like that? I will be damned if I don't do my best to save her. I don't care what the odds are. I will be attending this mission."

Brittany shot up immediately. "Me as well."

Quinn wasn't far behind. "And me."

Lynn gave her daughter a horrified look. "Brittany Pierce, you sit down right now. You are not going out to fight." She tried to grab at Brittany's wrist, but the blonde tugged out of her grasp.

Brittany shook her head. "I can and I will. I have trained enough with my powers, I have learned to fight. Santana would do the same for me. I know she would." She turned to the rest of the room. "I love her so much. Santana is the sweetest and most protective, loyal and loving person I know. She is my soulmate. Please, I beg, help us save her." Tears began to slide down her red cheeks. She looked down into her mother's eyes, hoping to see understanding.

Lynn let tears fall of her own, reaching for Dan's arm. "Brittany..."

Dan shook his head. "She's in love, hun. I don't think either of us saying no is going to stop her."

Lynn wiped her eyes, and nodded. She turned to her daughter. "Brittany, I'm not going to ask if you know what you are getting yourself into, because I know you do. But you promise me. Promise! That you will be as careful as one can be."

Brittany gave a weak smile. "Of course, Mom."

Puck stood up. "I'll go." Three more Defenders from the back of the room stepped forward. Brittany smiled at the advancements.

Christina smirked. "As you can see, finding a team will not prove to be a hardship. When do you want us to strike, per say?"

"As soon as you are ready." The Ares descendant said. "I am putting you in charge of this mission. My only request is you limit your numbers going inside. Too many will draw attention. You can have back up on the outskirts."

Christina nodded. "Couldn't agree more." She stared at the map hard in thought. "We leave when the sun sets, using the darkness to our advantage."

"Once we have retrieved Miss Lopez, we will continue the process of dismantling the Titans once and for all." He turned back to Christina. "You have full permission to take your chosen group to prepare for tonight."

"Thank you sir. Everyone who volunteered, please-"

The door slammed open, causing the room to jump in surprise. A blonde guy hunched over, out of breath. Brittany was sure he was another Defender, judging by the rugged outfit he was wearing, and the pure strength he portrayed. He looked towards the front, one hand outstretched, the over over his chest. "Stop everything, there must be a change of plans!"

Helena walked over to him in worry and placed a hand over his back. "Sam, are you okay? What is the matter?"

"Helena, I'm alright. But it is not myself I am worried about. I am worried about the fate of all descendants."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" The man who was leading the meeting asked.

Sam straightened out and strode to the map. "My unit and I were out earlier today, tracking the Titans and doing some recon work." He dragged his finger across the map, pointing out his route. "When we crossed the ridge, we saw them." He tapped a location. "Sir, their plans have changed. They are coming to Mount Olympus as we speak, and judging by their speed, they shall be here by daybreak."

The room gasped, surprise overtaking them. "Sam, are you sure?" Puck asked.

Sam nodded. "Positive. They are traveling by foot, but they are moving fast. Its at least the majority of fighting Titans. We need to gather the militia and set up stations."

"Daybreak, so we have at least 12 hours." Puck noted. "We have a little bit of time to get organized."

Brittany felt her head spin. Everything was happening to quick. Why is everything happening now? What about the original plan? "Christina." Brittany stood and tugged at Christina's sleeve, trying to get her attention. "Christina, what about Santana? We can't just leave her there with them."

"I know. We'll still go and search for her. Hopefully they kept her at the HQ. Their numbers will be lower if they are heading over here." She answered.

"I don't think that is a good idea, C." Sam said, approaching them.

Brittany glared. "What do you mean, not a good idea? Sounds pretty damn good to me."

Sam held his hands up. "I don't mean it like that..." He trailed off, not sure of her name.

"It's Brittany. Brittany Pierce. And I think its a great idea, because Santana is my girlfriend, so leaving her there isn't an option." Brittany spat.

Sam had a pained expression. "Shit. You're her girlfriend?"

Quinn walked up next to Brittany. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no! Not at all! It just makes things a bit harder, I guess."

"Sam, what is it?" Christina asked.

Sam hesitated for a second. "I saw Santana."

Brittany's eyes widened in shock. "You saw her? Where? Is she okay? Is she safe? Hurt?" Her chest felt like it could explode with the hope that filled it. If Sam saw Santana, that meant she had to be alive!

"Fuck. No, she looked okay. Well, she wasn't hurt. But you should just forget about her. Move on. All of you should forget about her!"

All three women had appalled expressions on there face.

"Who do you think you are spouting shit like that?" Brittany shoved Sam, sending him backwards. She felt her powers creep under her skin, building up. "Hmm? Tell me what you know!" Brittany flinched feeling Quinn's hand against her back, trying to calm her down.

Sam jumped back up. "You're crazy! Just like Santana!"

"Sam! You have three seconds to say what you saw." Christina threatened, her eyes turning black.

"Fine! You're precious Santana was marching with the Titans! Walking right along with them, not resisting or anything. We got close enough to hear them talking, and boy, was she talking shit about our kind. Girl is fucking vicious. Forget her, she turned rogue. She's gonna fight for them. Just like the Hades line years ago. Guess Hades blood really does need to be watched, huh?" Sam spat.

In a flash, Sam was blasted against the wall by a shadow. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that! Santana would never. Never do something like that unless she felt she had to. She must have a good reason." Christina replied angrily. Sam staggered up and dusted himself off. He whispered something violent to Christina, then stalked off.

Brittany backed away until her back hit the wall. Her vision began to blur and she felt like her breath was knocked out of her. Feeling the room close in on her, she twisted her body around and ran. She went out the door and through the computer room, taking a turn down a hallway she hasn't been down before. Anywhere. Anywhere but there. She can't be around people who think of Santana like that. Her chest burned, so she stopped and slid down against the wall to the floor. She slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the polished tiles.

"Britt? Brittany!" Quinn's voice echoed down the hallway.

Immediately Brittany felt guilty for running. Not wanting to worry Quinn, she yelled out her location. Quinn found her sitting and took a seat next to her.

"Brittany, whatever Sam thought he saw, Santana would have a good reason. She would never turn on us."

"Damn it, I know that! I just, I just can't be in a room where everyone hates her. They don't know her. They only know her by her name and blood, yet they talk like they know her and they don't!"

"It has been a common stereotype the Lopez family has had to deal with for a long time."

"It sucks. Now they won't want to help as much."

"We will still go tonight Brittany. Even if its only us two and Christina. We'll find out what Santana is up to, if its even true. We don't know Sam, he could be full of shit for all we know."

Brittany nodded. "I want to leave now. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Good." Christina strode towards them. "We're leaving now."

Brittany and Quinn stood up. "Is anyone else coming?" Quinn asked.

Christina frowned. "No. Puck has been ordered to stay behind to prepare, and the other Defenders think its a lost cause."

Brittany crossed her arms. "We didn't need them anyways."

"You're right. Now lets say goodbye to the family, and lets move out. We have a mission to complete." Christina ordered.

Three hours later, Brittany found herself perched on a rocky ledge overlooking a twisting dirt road that cut between two mountains. The sun had set, leaving the sky dark and sparkling with stars. She rubbed her hands together in attempt to create some friction, because she was sure her fingers were beginning to go numb. Quinn was laying down on her stomach overlooking the edge next to her, blowing into her hands. Christina banned them from using powers, afraid the Titans may have the ability to detect them, so using energy to warm up was out.

"When are they coming by?" Brittany whispered to Christina, who was next to her.

"Any minute. Now when you see the Titans, do not move. I am responsible for you two. Do not do anything unless I say to. That includes running to Santana if we see her. Got it?"

The blondes both nodded, but she could see the wheels turning in Brittany's head. "I mean it, Brittany."

"Got it." Brittany mumbled, slightly annoyed.

A light rumble was heard, almost to the beat of her heart. It steadily got louder, and she knew it must be the Titans walking. The road was dark, but with her Olympian vision, it wasn't a problem to see. Slowly, the Titans rounded the bend and emerged into sight. There were at least forty of them walking, all in rows. Brittany raised her eyebrows. This was seriously some crazy shit. She scanned her eyes through the crowd of people, hoping, yet at the same time not, to get a glance of Santana. It only took a few more seconds until her heart plummeted into her stomach. In the back of the group, she could see her clear as day. How could one not notice Santana with her beauty?

Brittany examined her as she walked closer. Santana's hair was pulled back into a tight high ponytail, similar to the other Titan women. She had a Titan militia jacket on, clearly marking her as one of them. As she drew closer, Brittany couldn't help but notice something was off. Was it the way she walked? She glanced at Quinn, who had a similar look of confusion. She looked back, getting a closer look. It wasn't just the style of dress that was different. Studying closer, she noticed something strange. There was a thin black line running down Santana's forehead. She was the only one of the group that had that strange marking. Then Brittany noticed something that made her place her hand over her mouth to prevent a troubled noise that threatened to escape. Her eyes. There was something wrong with her eyes. The color was all wrong.

Brittany took a moment to control her breathing. She saw Santana. Her San was alive. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked absolutely deadly.

As quickly as the Titans arrived, they passed and were soon out of sight. For a minute, no one said anything. They all knew what they saw. Sam wasn't lying. It was Quinn who broke the silence. "It was her."

"Yeah." Brittany managed to get out. She licked her dry lips. "Did...did anyone else notice her eyes?"

"They weren't right. They were a dark red. I've never seen her eyes like that. Only black." Quinn said. "What does that mean?"

Christina shook her head. "Who you saw, wasn't Santana. That wasn't her. I mean, yes, it is her, but it's not."

"I'm confused." Quinn stated. "Because that was definitely her."

"No, Christina's right." Brittany added. "Something wasn't right. The eyes, the markings on her skin, the way she even walked. She looked wrong. It almost looked like she was a... a puppet. What if we go and follow them, and grab her when the time is right?"

Quinn shook her head in disagreement. "No, that won't work. They are too big of a group. I think, as much as this is going to suck, I think we need to wait until they get to Mount Olympus. When they get there, let's face it, its gonna be fucking chaos. Everyone will be more spread out, which can give us an opening to get Santana alone, hopefully."

"That's the best bet." Christina said. "We need to hurry back to Council. Come on, I know few shortcuts in these mountains. We'll be back way before the Titans get there. Move out." She began to run into the forest, and Brittany and Quinn hurried after her.

As they ran through the dark foliage, Brittany felt her mind racing. She couldn't get the image of Santana out of her head with those haunting eyes. She looked so wrong. She felt the familiar burn behind her eyes, but blinked them back. She doesn't have time to cry. Not tonight.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt her heart pounding. She could feel the beats through her body, down to her toes. She struggled to keep her breathing in a steady rhythm. It felt like time was frozen. Everyone around her was still. She was still. All movements ceased as they awaited what was sure to be a bloody ending. The sun would be up in a few minutes, and that was the expected arrival time of the Titans. She stood at the base next to a soaring tree, half hidden by its shadow. Quinn was no more than twenty feet to her left. Christina was nowhere to be seen.<p>

When they arrived back at Council, everything was a frenzy. They quickly went over a battle strategy, but at this point, it was to just stay alive. She saw her parents and gave them a quick hug. All those willing to fight were being ushered outside to be stationed. Her parents stayed behind, having no powers or training themselves. Rachel was staying behind as well, turning a spare room into an infirmary so she could help heal. She was positive Rachel would be busy tonight.

She left with Quinn, clutching her arm, not wanting to be separated. An older Defender pulled them apart, giving each of them directions of where they were to be posted. She sucked in a breath. She was scared. Quinn gave her a quick hug. "I'll be close by. We'll stick together."

She licked at her lips, eyes trained at the base of the mountain. It was quiet for a few moments more. The sun finally peaked over a mountain in the distance, shooting rays of light. Then she heard it. The familiar rumble. She held her breath. This was it. This is what it all comes down to. She saw the Titans arrive at the base and stop.

It was quiet for a moment. Maybe longer. Brittany wasn't sure. Time stood still, for no one moved. Brittany spotted Santana in the crowd. This time she was in the front.

Time stood still, until both sides answered an unseen signal and began to rush towards each other.

Brittany was frozen. She watched Santana run, heading up the mountain. So Brittany did what she knew she did best. She ran after Santana.

**What what whaaaaat. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it! Please review, they are greatly appreciated. Next chapter has so much stuff going on, I'm very excited to write it and for you all to read it! A lot of Brittana interaction! Any questions feel free to PM me, or hit me up on my tumblr, md09. I usually give progress notes on the chapter there. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with a chapter! Thank you so much for your feedback, I really appreciate the comments and they really do keep me motivated! Enjoy.**

Brittany felt her chest burn in search of oxygen as she pushed herself across the mountain to Santana. Her girlfriend was dodging attacks with grace and skill as she sprinted through the trees. Brittany knew Santana was fast, but not this fast. She skillfully leapt over dead trees and rocks, focusing on keeping Santana in her sight while attempting to watch her back as well. She glanced quickly behind her, and was relieved to see no one following her. It seemed the main fighting was happening downhill from them. She peered down, confirming her thoughts. The sight made her stomach turn, though. With both sides so skilled and powerful, it was bound to be bloody and well, strange. Flashes of lights emitted, along with loud booms. The fighting was intense; trees were on fire, and the ground cracked and torn. She caught a glimpse of Christina, who was showing no mercy, blasting Titans with shadow like there was no tomorrow. Well, technically if it didn't end in their favor, that statement could prove to be true.

She blinked away that thought and continued her persuit towards Santana. Almost there. Did she mention how quick her girlfriend was? She was curious, though, on why Santana seemed to be running away from the battle. She didn't think to much into it, because the further away from the main battle, the better. She sucked in a large breath of air. "Santana!"

Santana ahead stopped running abruptly, and Brittany felt a surge of hope, hoping Santana heard her. Just as she went to call her name again, Santana weilded blue fire and shot it up a tree, setting it on fire. A split second later a scream was heard and a descendant jumped down, burnt. The descendant looked wildly to Santana and crouched to attack. Santana growled in response, shooting more fire towards him. The descendant blocked with a swipe of his arm and retaliated with a surge of green light. Santana gracefully vaulted into the air, avoiding the strike. When she landed back, another round of fire emerged from her palms, giving a direct hit. The descendant dropped to the ground, attempting to put out the flames.

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Brittany screamed, finally reaching them. She looked to the descendant on the ground and formed a water mist around him, extinguishing the flames. "Go! Go help elsewhere, I got this one!"

"You're crazy!" He shouted, standing up.

"Just go!" Brittany yelled. He didn't know Santana, so more than likely he'll try to attack her. The man gave on last look at Santana, who was already forming shadow, and sprinted down the mountain. As Brittany turned to Santana, she felt a blow to her chest, knocking her to the ground, stealing the warmth from her body. Shadow, she thought, groaning at the feeling. She wasn't sure what hurt more, her limbs, or her heart. Santana was already getting close to her, poised to attack.

She gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up. This couldn't be Santana. Her San wouldn't do this to her knowingly.

"Santana, please stop!" Brittany pleaded, hearing her voice crack. "This isn't you!"

Santana approached Brittany with a smirk on her face. "What makes you think I am going to listen to a weak girl like you?" She shot fire towards her, but Brittany ducked.

"Because you're Santana and I'm Brittany, and we are soulmates." Brittany's eyes glistened with tears, hoping her words would help. She gasped dodging another attack.

Santana's red eyes flashed. "I have no affilation with you. The Titans are clearly going to win, and I prefer to play for the winning team."

"That's the wrong team! Goddess, what did they do to you, San! Why are you doing this?" Brittany pleaded as they circled each other.

"This is for the best. The Olympians are weak. I will come out of this with power greater than you can imagine." Santana snarled. Not wasting anymore time, she threw herself towards Brittany. Brittany threw her hands over her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead she heard a loud bang. She peeked her eyes open and saw Quinn standing in front of her, having blocked Santana's attack.

"Britt, you alright?" Quinn asked, eyes trained on the raven haired girl slowly getting up. Quinn blasted her with light energy, knocking her back down.

"Quinn! Stop it, you're going to hurt her!" Brittany shouted, visibly upset. She pushed at Quinn, who only shook her off.

Quinn shook her head. "It's not her, Britt. I heard Titans talking. They manipulated her mind. She's under their control. We need to keep her away from everyone until we can snap her out of it." She quickly shot more light towards Santana, who gasped in pain. Brittany felt tears stream down her face. This wasn't fair, this isn't what was supposed to happen! "San.."

"Look what we have here, another Blondie. Why am I not surprised?" Santana asked, getting up. With incredible speed, she shot shadows at Quinn, causing the blonde to twist to the ground. Santana turned to Brittany and scoffed. "I would stay to fight, but I have better things to do. In fact, I'll tell you. I bet you will enjoy it. You know where you family is all safe and sound inside the mountain? Just think of how scared they will be when they see me show up." She gave a twisted smirk that caused Brittany's stomach to churn. "But don't worry, they won't be scared long, because I promise to be quick." With a laugh, she turned on her heels and began sprinting toward the Council Gate.

"Oh, shit!" Brittany choked out. They are using Santana as the ultimate weapon. Harm the innocent. Brittany felt sick. If Santana wakes up and finds out she hurt her kind, she would never forgive herself. Brittany felt like her body was on automatic, already pushing after Santana again. Quinn was running alongside her, eyes trained ahead. She began shooting light energy, trying to slow Santana down.

"We need to snap her out of it!" Brittany heaved, watching Santana ahead of them. "I think I have an idea. I need you to put a light shield over Santana when I say so."

Quinn nodded. "I can do that. Why, what are you- Britt, watch out!" There was a loud explosion to Brittany's left. Immediately, she held up her hands to form a water forcefield around them, blocking the dangerous flames. The fire died out, and she could see a Titan and a descendant both laying on the ground. They were dead.

Brittany turned away from the sight quick, feeling sick. She looked back up ahead, but felt her stomach drop. She lost sight of Santana.

"Quinn where did she go?" Brittany asked frantically.

"I don't know! The explosion distracted me!" Quinn said hoarsely. "Let's go to the Gate. She doesn't know where it is, so we can still beat her there."

"From there we can try and grab her." Brittany finished. Instead of running up the steep incline, they took a sharp left, taking a shortcut. They arrived at the Gate, which was currently camoflauged as a patch of trees, much like how it appeared to them when they first arrived. With perfect timing, Santana appeared from below them. Without hesitating, Brittany threw herself at Santana, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly.

Santana tried to yank herself out of the grip. "Get off me!" Brittany locked her muscles, pining Santana's arms to her side.

"This is for your own good, San!" Brittany cried, staring into the strange red eyes. Santana continued to struggle, knocking them off balance to the ground.

"You'll regret this!" Santana shouted. Immediately, Brittany felt the air drop in temperature.

"Quinn! Now!"

Quinn mustered as much energy as she could, and cast light energy around the pair on the ground. The air warmed back up, the light energy blocking the shadows.

Santana snarled, understanding her dark energy is being blocked. She immediately drew up fire, hoping to burn off the tight grip Brittany had on her.

Brittany felt the heat creep up her arms, but she didn't budge. Instead, she looked right into Santana's eyes. "Santana, please. Stop fighting me. You don't want to do this!" Her arms were beginning to sting with heat. Taking a short breath, she manipulated a thin layer of water where their skin was touching, extinguishing the flames.

"Santana Lopez, this isn't you. Please, remember! The Titans are using you!" Brittany pleaded, as they struggled on the ground, rolling.

"No they aren't, I chose this!" Santana hoarsely stated, trying to break free of the grip.

Brittany felt her muscles beginning to give in, realizing she didn't have much time. "Remember when we first trained together, I was hugging you just like this, putting out your fire. Remember I said water beats fire?"

"Water can't beat me." Santana strained.

Brittany shook her head, feeling Santana's hot skin begin to cool. "Look at me, look at me, San! You're right, water can't beat you. You are too strong. But love can. Our love can overcome this."

For the first time, Santana took a closer look at her attacker. She peered into the pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. Eyes with tears glistening. Harmless. She felt the dark power inside her begin to shift uncomfortably.

Another force slammed into her, knocking her gaze. Quinn put her weight on Santana, helping Brittany pin her to the ground, especially over her arms. "What the fuck! When the Titans get here, they are going to kill you!"

"Nice thought, Santana, but the Titans don't care about you. Brittany, do something! Make her snap out of it! We don't have much time!" Quinn shouted.

With Quinn holding Santana, Brittany moved her hands to Santana's cheeks, causing their eyes to connect again. "Santana. It's me, Brittany. We're in love. We met after I moved to your town, to try and hide from the Titans. You said you liked my rainbows."

Santana began to struggle a bit less, having spent a lot of her energy. "Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you fighting me?"

Brittany leaned closer to Santana's face, staring into the angry red eyes. "Because once upon a time, we were inseparable and in love. We made a promise to each other to always love and p-protect. This is me keeping my promise. I would never hurt you, San. I can't. Please, I love you. That anger you feel, that sense of dark power, you need to fight it. It's not you, I promise with my life." Brittany pleaded. She ran her hand over the raven locks.

"You're lying, the Titans are the winning team. They promised me power." Santana argued, almost sounding unsure.

"Santana, they lied. They have you under control. They are using you. You are nothing but property to them." Brittany whispered hoarsely. A tear dripped from blue eyes onto Santana's cheek. "I love you, Santana. Please, look into your heart."

Santana felt conflicting energies. She knew this girl was the enemy. Her mind told her. She's an Olympian with affinities. But, what if the girl was telling the truth? She almost felt... a warmth thinking about her.

Brittany stared down at Santana, watching her struggle. "If you knew I was lying, you wouldn't hesitate to keep fighting me. Ask yourself why you are conflicted. I can see you, Santana."

Santana squeezed her eyes shut, tensing her muscles one last time in attempt to break free, but the two blondes' grip was too strong. She looked up at Brittany, searching her face. The sense of power began to dissipate in her chest.

"Brittany, her eyes are changing. Keep talking to her!" Quinn spoke.

"San, you know what is right and wrong. You know how to feel love. So feel it. Let love in, San. Feel my love for you. For us." Brittany murmured, cupping her cheeks again.

Santana felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to scream out in pain, causing Brittany to look at her in alarm. "Quinn, I said don't hurt her!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Santana cried out again. Her head seemed to be on fire, burning through her skull. Those ocean eyes. Those kind, loving eyes. They were so familiar. A flash went through her mind. A lake. Sitting on a beach. Running through the rain. What were these images? A sharp pain drew down the line of her forehead, leaving her in blackening agony.

Brittany watched Santana writhe with pain. It hurt seeing Santana hurt. "San, it's okay. Stop fighting it. Please!"

A cabin. A group of people resembling her. Drinking nectar. These are...these are memories. Santana let out a pained gasp as her mind flooded with colored images. People. Places.

Brittany.

Santana sucked in a large breath and snapped her eyes open. She looked into the blue eyes hovering just inches above her own. Brittany. Her Britt.

She let her strained muscles relax and tried to form words, but her forehead still felt like it was on fire. On her second attempt, she uttered one word. "Brittany."

The dark power in her chest dissipated, leaving her feeling light. Her limbs felt like lead, and her breathing was labored. Brittany watched her eyes shift to the warm brown she has grown to love.

"Brittany." Santana whispered again, reaching her hand up. A heavy weight lifted off of her and saw it was Quinn.

"Oh, Goddess. Santana." Brittany threw her arms around Santana, wrapping her in an embrace. "It's you." She rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck. "You're back. You're back." She whispered. She smiled and pressed her lips gently to Santana's. Brittany moved her lips to her forehead, her cheek, her neck, peppering kisses all over Santana's face.

"What's going on? Why do I hurt so much?" Santana hoarsely whispered.

"It's all okay, San. Everything is okay now." Brittany brushed dark hair out of Santana's eyes gently. "I'll explain everything later."

"As sweet as this moment is, we need to move." Quinn said quickly. "We are still at war, and we look too vulnerable."

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Quinn cut her off. "Santana, I promise we'll tell you everything that happened in details, but in short, you were being controlled by Titans, and now we are at war with them at Mount Olympus. Thats why there is a lot of noise. We're lucky to be out of sight, out of mind right now. Britt, take her to Council, I'm going back down to assist. I'm happy you're back Santana." Quinn smiled, then formed gold energy as she sprinted down the hill, out of sight.

Brittany pulled herself to her knees. "San, baby can you walk? If not, I can carry you."

"I, I don't know. Everything hurts." Santana whispered, cringing as she sat up. "I feel like I'm made of lead."

Brittany frowned. "Maybe it's a side effect. Let me help you stand." She pulled up Santana next to her, who swayed until Brittany steadied her. "Let's go to Council, it's right over here. You are in no condition to help fight." A cross look mulled over Santana's face.

Brittany scoffed. "Do not even give that look to me, San. I love you too much to let you go. I already almost lost you."

"How sickeningly sweet this is. If I didn't ban Lifetime at my headquarters, I would use this as a movie idea for that channel." Sue jumped down from a tree, a twisted smile on her face.

"Sylvester." Santana growled, holding on to Brittany.

"I was downhill from here watching the war, and my favorite minion Becky told me that the plan to breach Council hasn't happened yet. Seeing as I appointed you Hades to get the job done, I decided to come evaluate the situation myself. And look what we have here. Disgusting."

Brittany thrust her hand forward, sending stones at Sue's direction. Sue quickly dodged the attack, her smile gone. "You forget how much control I have over Santana. I would stop fighting if I were you, blondie."

"You have no control over her!" Brittany shouted, she reared to send another attack, but Santana's timid voice stopped her.

"Brittany. Britt, I feel strange."

Brittany turned to see Santana lock her muscles again. Her eyes began to shift back and forth between red and brown. "Stop controlling her!" With her anger, she shot lightning from a cloud above, striking Sue.

Sue screamed out in pain from the ground. "I told you to stop fighting me. Santana! Finish the blonde!"

Santana gasped in horror. This felt strange. At least she had control of her thoughts. Must be because Sue is injured. She felt her arm reach down into her boot. Her eyes widened when she slowly pulled out a shining blade. "Brittany, get away from me. I can't control my movements."

Brittany looked at the knife and back to Santana. "No, San! Please, don't! Fight the feeling!"

Santana jumped forward, pinning Brittany to the ground. The knife drew closer to her chest. "I'm trying! I can't stop it! Fight me Britt! Make me stop!" Tears streaked down her face.

Brittany struggled to get out of Santana's grip. "You're too strong!"

Santana's arm shook as it raised above her head. With a swift motion, she plunged the knife down.

Brittany gasped.

Santana missed.

The knife was buried into the ground.

"I can't. I can't hurt you. I love you too much." Santana whispered. Immediately, she rolled to her side and thrust her arm forward, blasting a large amount of shadow at Sue. "You can't control me anymore!"

The blast pinned Sue against a tree, as it barrelled into her.

"You can't hurt me!"

Brittany watched as Santana rose from the ground, hair whipping around her face and eyes shift to black. A dark haze surrounded Santana's body.

"You can't hurt the ones I love!" Santana thrust her other arm forward, forming blue fire. The fire blast at Sue, causing her to scream.

"You can't win!" With that said, Santana threw her weight forward, putting as much energy into the attack as she can. Santana pushed all her energy into the attack.

This was for the Olympians. For her family. For Quinn. Brittany. Herself.

She pushed out energy one last time. Legs shaking, she fell to her knees, feeling spent. Brittany rushed to Santana's side, placing a hand on her back. "You're okay. You're okay, San." She looked up at Sue, who was slumped against the burning tree, eyes unseeing. There was no way anyone could survive an attack of that caliber.

"Britt. Is she dead?" Santana whispered, resting her weight on her palms. She felt so tired. It was difficult keeping her eyes open.

"Yeah." Brittany pulled Santana into her. "Yeah, you did it."

"We did it." Santana said quietly, leaning heavily into Brittany.

Brittany didn't care that they were in the middle of a war. She had Santana in her arms, and that was all that mattered in that moment. "I'm so happy you are okay. So happy. I love you so much, San."

Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck. "I love you, too." She pulled back enough to press a kiss on Brittany's lips. "I'm so happy you are safe."

Brittany gently kissed back. "I was more worried about you." She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Santana close to her. "Still am." She stood up and swooped Santana up into her arms.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana murmured into Brittany's chest.

Brittany began walking towards the Gate. "I'm taking you to Council. There are some people who will be very happy to see you."

"What about the war?"

"I have a feeling everything will be just fine. Rest. For me, okay?"

Santana felt her eyelids close. "For you, Britt."

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, they mean the world to me! I really use your feedback when I write the chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm terrible at updating. **

Brittany clenched her teeth as she hurriedly carried Santana to the Council entrance. Sweeping the surroundings with her eyes, she jogged the last bit of distance to the gate, hoping to avoid any more violence. It seemed most of the battle was still at the base of the mountain, and its been at least ten minutes without any explosions sounding off. She's not sure if that is good or bad. She couldn't bring herself to check the status of the war, not with Santana unconscious in her arms. No, she needed to get her safe. She already lost her once, she couldn't bare to let Santana out of her sight again.

She reached the familiar shrubbery that the gate was illusioned in. Creasing her forehead, she tried to remember how everyone was able to make the doorway appear. She didn't want to shout or call out and bring attention to themselves, so she squared herself off with the greenery. Maybe if she thought about opening the door? Brittany closed her eyes and imagined the doorway appearing. She peeked one eye open and smiled seeing the gateway shimmering. That was unexpectedly easy.

The door was locked, as to be expected. She tapped the door with her foot, hoping someone would hear so they would be let in. Her eyes flicked down to Santana, who's head rested effortlessly against her chest, still out cold. Brittany adjusted Santana in her arms and was about to kick at the door again when it swung open, and was quickly dragged inside.

"Oh, Brittany, it's so good to see you're okay!" Rachel exclaimed as she shut the door. She turned back with a smile, but as she took in Brittany's appearance, it quickly dropped. "Oh. Oh my Goddess. Are you alright? And is...is that Santana?" Rachel asked with concern laced in her voice. She leaned in closer, getting a better look at her. "Brittany, she doesn't look too good."

Brittany held Santana tighter and took a step back protectively. Rachel's eyes widened at the action, and for a second Brittany felt ridiculous, because this was Rachel, and she would never hurt them.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled. "It's just that I just got her back."

Rachel's eyes held understanding. "Its alright. Is she okay? What happened out there? What's going on? We need to get Santana's parents!"

Brittany shook her head. "Can we set her down in a quiet place first? I don't want to run into a lot of people. A lot of Descendants here already distrust her for her name. We'll find the Lopez's when we settle Santana."

Rachel nodded and led the way into a quiet room. It was furnished with comfortable looking chairs and a long sofa ran along the wall.

Brittany carefully laid Santana down on the sofa and placed a small pillow underneath her head. She kneeled closely next to her and gently held her hand. Her fingers reached out to stroke the raven locks. Santana was breathing steadily in a deep sleep. The black line down her forehead was already fading, a mere shadow now. Brittany swallowed back tears threatening to fall seeing Santana like this.

"Brittany, can you tell me what happened?" Rachel asked in a concerned voice. "And I can heal her if you would like. You too, you have some cuts and bruises as well."

Now that her injuries were brought up, she began to feel the steady sting of the small lacerations around her body from fighting. She looked at her arm, and saw the cuts already healing.

"I know they heal on their own, but I can speed up the process." Rachel said. Taking Brittany's nod as permission, she reached over and gently placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks. A soft glow emitted from Rachel's hands, and Brittany felt a surge of comforting warmth seep into her cheeks and spread down her body. She closed her eyes and welcomed the feeling. When she opened them, the previous cuts and bruises were gone.

Brittany smiled softly at Rachel. "Thank you. That was wonderful."

Rachel smiled back. "Its my gift. I may not be able to fight, but I can at least make others feel a bit better."

Brittany shuffled over a little, making room for Rachel next to Santana, silently giving permission. With extreme gentleness, Rachel began to heal Santana as well. Brittany watched as soft gold waves seemed to pour from Rachel into Santana. With each second, she could see Santana getting some color back in her cheeks, and the shadowed line fading even more.

"She's going to be okay, Brittany. I can feel it." Rachel said soothingly as she stepped back. "I'm going to go and find her family. I know that they are dying to see that she is okay, alright?"

Brittany nodded. "Thank you, Rachel. I really appreciate it."

Rachel stepped out of the room and silently shut the door, leaving them alone. Brittany ran her fingertips up Santana's cheekbone, and gently pushed back a fallen raven lock. "I know that you are asleep, but in case you can hear me, I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, and how much I love you. You're everything to me San. I'm so happy you are safe." Brittany whispered. She placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips, as if to seal her words of love.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Andre and Isabele. Their eyes were frantic, but once they saw Santana in the room, a wave of tension seemed to float away.

"My baby girl. Oh, my baby is back!" Isabele rushed forward sweeping Santana into a large hug.

The abrupt motions jostled Santana out of her sleep. "Mami?" She mumbled in a quiet voice.

"You're safe! You're safe." Isabele cried out, squeezing her daughter tighter and pressing kisses into her hair. Andre engulfed both of them into a large hug, mumbling words of Spanish. Brittany took a step back to give the Lopez family some space.

"Brittany!"

Brittany turned her head to where her name was called out, and she saw her mother standing in the doorway. Smiling, she walked over to Lynn and gave her a large hug. "Hey, Mom."

"Are you okay?" Lynn held her at arms length and glanced down her body, checking for obvious injuries.

Brittany smiled. "Santana is back. I'm more than okay."

Lynn pulled her daughter into another hug. "Don't do something like this again. I was so worried for you."

Brittany frowned. "It was scary. But I think the war is over. Sue is dead."

Andre stepped away from his wife and daughter. "Sue Sylvester is dead? Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded. "Positive. Santana killed her."

Santana shook her head from her spot on the couch. "You helped." She patted the open spot next to her, inviting Brittany to sit. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

"If what you say is true, then the battle will probably end soon. Sylvester was the Titan in charge, am I correct?" Andre stated.

"She was the one giving the orders." Brittany answered. "But Santana fought her hard, which is why I believe her energy is depleted right now." She turned to Santana. "You should get some rest. You're the one that told me that energy depletion makes you feel sick."

Santana shook her head. "Rachel healed me."

"That was for more physical injuries. You still need to rest your mind as well." Brittany countered.

Andre stepped in. "Santana honey, you should to listen to Brittany. She's right. We all want you well again, and if a little sleep is going to do that, then that's what you'll do. I know a place you can rest. Can you walk Santana?"

Santana let out a sigh. She pushed herself off the couch and began to sway, but was steadied by Brittany, who was immediately by her side.

"I got you." The blonde whispered.

"Wait. What about the others? Quinn and Christina? I need to know if they are safe." Santana asked frantically. "We need to find them!"

Andre placed his hands on Santana's shoulders. "You are not going out there again. Let us worry about them. We need you to get some rest, okay?"

"They would never leave me behind. I can't leave them. It's not right!" Santana shrugged her father's hands off of her.

"San, please. You're not strong enough to go out there." Brittany murmured, holding her wrist.

Santana turned to Brittany, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Britt, I can't just leave them. I can't."

"Good thing you don't have to, because we're right here. Now will you listen to your girlfriend and just get some rest? You had us worried sick."

Santana snapped her head up at the voice, seeing Quinn smirking with Christina standing behind her. Quinn crossed the room and swept Santana in a hug immediately.

"Glad to see you're okay, Santana." Quinn said. "You scared the shit out of everyone in this room."

Santana frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm so glad to see you two are okay. What about the war? What happened?"

Christina gave her a hug as well. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Let's get some rest and we'll talk in the morning. All you need to know now is that we won. Titans have retreated."

"The feud is over?" Santana asked.

"We'll talk in the morning, Santana." Christina promised.

Brittany tugged gently at Santana's arm. "Come on, San. I know you're tired."

After being taken down to the living quarters of council, Brittany gently led Santana to a plush white bed piled with feather soft pillows. Santana sunk onto the mattress, allowing her dark locks to fan out. "Come lay with me. This bed feels like a cloud."

Brittany crawled onto the bed and laid on her side, facing Santana. "Mmm. It is comfortable."

Santana was quiet a moment, and brought her fingers against Brittany's cheek, tracing the contours of her face. She seemed to want to speak, but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, seeing her hesitance.

Santana stopped her hand on Brittany's cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Brittany."

"Oh honey, stop."

Santana shook her head. "No, please let me continue. You saved my life, Brittany. If it weren't for you, I would still be working with the Titans, trying to hurt my own people. Something I swore I would never do. I hurt you." She paused, eyes watering. "I'm so sorry. I know I can't take back everything, but I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked at the end.

Brittany shuffled closer to Santana. "Oh honey. You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, it should be me apologizing. If I didn't get hurt back at the cabin, you wouldn't be running with me leading to your capture. So I am sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"And neither was this! Santana, the Titans are to blame for all of this. They hurt me and they hurt you. Nothing that happened was your fault. They had mind control over you." Brittany ran her finger where the dark line used to run down Santana's forehead.

"No more, thanks to you." Santana murmured, then pressed her lips softly against Brittany's. "It was so scary, not being in control. I never want to feel like that again."

"It will never happen again, I promise, Santana."

"Your love for me saved me."

"_Our_ love saved us." Brittany answered, running her lips along Santana's jaw. Just then, Santana let out a quiet yawn. Brittany giggled. "Looks like someone is tired."

"I can stay awake. I just want to be with you." Santana mumbled tiredly.

"How about we go to sleep, and I'll be right next to you when you wake up?" Brittany said, pulling up an incredibly soft blanket over them.

"Promise?" Santana held out her pinky finger. Brittany snuggled against Santana, breathing in the familiar scent and taking comfort in the close proximity.

"Pinky swear." Brittany answered, connecting their hands. "I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you, Brittany Pierce."

**I know this chapter was pretty short, but I didn't want it to be a part of the next chapter, which will most likely be the last one! :( Thank you for those who have stuck with this story for so long, you are all the best! If it wasn't for your support, this story would have stopped a long time ago, so again readers, thank you. Next chapter has a lot going on to wrap everything up and answer any questions, but I think you will all enjoy it :) **


End file.
